


Brothers

by ChangChang83



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere!Ace x Yandere!Sabo x Fem!character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 76,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere!Ace x Yandere!Sabo x Fem!character. The Fem!Character has been friends of the ASL brothers since childhood. The fem!character has feelings for Luffy for a long time, but his older brothers don't appreciate the fem!character giving Luffy more attention so they decide to take matters into their hands. No matter how much time is taken and what means they use. (1st attempt at writing yandere characters) Enjoy. x //UNDER CONSTRUCTION//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cycle Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story line: School AU- the fem!character is in the same year as Luffy and the rest of the strawhat crew. Sabo and Ace are in the year above, but since the fem!character has known ASL since she was young there is no awkwardness at all. To her ASL are her brothers, but only Luffy is starting to become more than just a friend to her, but of course she's too shy to say anything. She's slowly beginning to gain courage to tell Luffy the truth, but Sabo and Ace are just elder brothers to her. She has a secret talent, that will crop up somewhere. In school she's not really that well known, people just know her name but the strawhat crew, Ace and Sabo are her only friends, since she's such a quiet person anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: (I'll tell you where the story starts)  
> Hi there, I've been bitten by the writing bug. Also been taken over by One Piece. I do not regret watching One Piece at all, it's such a good investment in anime crushes. Not one anime (Even Fairy Tail) has had me crushing on sooooo many characters. I absolutely love Ace, it broke my heart when he died, I couldn't even watch the episode, and I accept he's dead in the anime but he's alive and happy in my mind. Yes I'm that sad. Don't judge me, don't you love a character so much you wish they were still alive? (Game Of Thrones I'm talking to you) Eustass Kidd and Zoro are also my favourite characters. Coby is also a great addition, man if the One Piece Marines advertised to me to join the marines and they showed Smoker, Tashigi and Coby the two year development, then I would be game (I'm joking, joining the Army, Air Force, Marines is a serious matter in real life.). Anyways I've stumbled on character x reader fics on Deviant!art, and I've been addicted. I just. I don't know I just love these fics, because I think it has that depth that other fics don't have; where you actually get to interact with the story and your chosen character, so it's inspired me to write one in the future.
> 
> I also found out what Yandere is, I never really knew what it was, I knew of it. Anyways as I was surfing these Ace x reader fics and I found Yandere!Ace x Reader and yeah. When I was reading it, I kinda liked it. I feel awful for liking it, I don't know why. I do think the super super extreme Yandere where they are killing everyone that ever contacted with you, then yeah not attractive. But I do like the sort of possessive nature of a partner, more so in guys than girls, and where they get jealous, and are devoted to you. I don't know I think it's cute, this is why I'm messed up. Check out these fics anyways because you can understand where I'm coming from: (all Deviant!Art)
> 
> Forever-Rukia2011
> 
> Accidents-Kirakux
> 
> Yandere Ace x reader-Drawingself. I really like all of them, I have no idea why I just do, please tell me what is wrong with me, because I would love to know, seriously. I don't think this is normal, but yeah I really sort of liked that side of Ace when I was reading it.
> 
> Furthermore I also like Sabo, to be honest I quite like ASL and that little background episodes on how they all became brothers. I was looking through some Sabo x reader fics as well as ASL x reader fics, and didn't find Yandere!Sabo. So I thought to challenge myself I thought why not do a combo of Yandere!Ace x Yandere Sabo x fem!character. Btw I was going to write this as the reader, but... I wanted to write it as if I was the girl, because I'm selfish and I love Sabo and Ace. But obviously replace what I put in with what you want.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING: I don't completely know what a Yandere character acts like, since I just recently found out what it was and have based it off one model, so don't review or message me saying that my presentation of a Yandere character was wrong, it was what I had infered from other fics.
> 
> START STORY! (I am now writing the fem!character as myself you can substitute your name and etc... enjoy)

I never thought that the weird kid with strange stretchy skin for a human would be my best friend for the next 10 years when I first met him and his brothers at six. Ace, Luffy and Sabo were known as little hell raisers in my street, the house next door was always a little strange. Mum told me that I should never interact with suspicious people. However I always disobeyed my mum when I was younger, because I simply didn't like to hear the word no, especially when adults said no to me. I was kinda bratty as a kid, only because I was alone a lot, my parents worked incredibly hard at their business and I had my siblings looking after me.

When I had my school graduations that had invited parents, my sisters who were also in school couldn't make it and neither could my parents. I had a couple of friendly parents who knew my parents via their business giving me kind praising words and I held onto those a little harder than I should have but could you really blame me? Everyone else got the praise of their parents and I was just a listless child watching with jealously at the happy families, whilst I thought about what my parents would say.

"Well done, I remember when I went to your sibling's graduation." They'll momentarily pause and then continue on with their actions. I'll just retreat back to my quiet garden and mope in my own isolation.  
  
I was always jealous of Luffy when his brothers and his strange mother who had crazy curly hair (Dadan) attended his ceremonies, but I learnt to shove those strange jealous feelings away when I grew older. As my parents employed me to work in their business serving the customers, I saw how hard it was for my parents to provide for us and I felt bad that I almost hated my parents for not coming to silly time consuming events such as graduation ceremonies, so I got used to it. I used to cry when my parents or siblings wouldn't come to my events, and would cry even harder when I saw that the weird kid with stretchy skin had his brothers and his crazy mother cheer him on in his races, he didn't even win, he would fall over and bawled his eyes out.

Where as me, I won every event, because I thought if I won more events my parents would be more inclined to come and support me. I remember crying silently in the gap between the house and the fence, not wanting my parents to see my cry, but I couldn't hold in my sadness that my parents didn't even realise I had been crying. I was slowly wiping your tears with my sticky arm that had been wiping my tears for a good three minutes I felt a patting on my head.

"Don't cry. You look weird when you cry." the familiar face of the weird stretchy kid. I pouted in anger, because this kid who bawled his eyes out when he fell down was saying I looked weird.

"You look weird when you cry" I retorted back, not knowing what else to say as I tried to dry my eyes quickly.

"No I don't." I look up at him picking his nose.

"Yes you do. H-hey don't you want a tissue to pick your nose?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Because that would be cleaner. Do you at least wash your hands after picking your nose?" I questioned, the fact that the kid didn't want to pick his nose with tissue was such a foreign concept, because my parents and siblings had always taught me cleanliness, I never thought anything other than that.

"Mhmmmm... Does wiping it on my shorts count?"

"No"

"On my brothers?"

"Why would wiping it on your brothers be cleaner than wiping it on your shorts?"

"I dunno."

"I feel sorry for your brothers."

"No they love me, we exchanged sake cups that represent brotherhood. So it's forever, I think wiping my finger on them would be allowed."

"You exchanged sake cups?"

"Yeah" he was still picking his nose.

"How did you get sake?!" I was so astonished that such a thing still existed.

"You and your brothers aren't related by blood?"

"Nope, me and Sabo don't look alike do we?" he asked as if I was the stupid one.

"Which one is Sabo?"

"The blonde one. Missing tooth"

"Oh well, I never really noticed because he's always with your other black haired brother."

"That's weird, everyone always asks why I have Sabo as a brother."

"Oh I guess it is weird, because you and S-Sabo don't look alike at all. But I never noticed because you guys act like real brothers so I never doubted."

"You're pretty weird, and stupid. We don't even look alike."

"Who you're calling stupid?" another voice joined the conversation. I peered around and see the two older brothers jump over my fence as if it was nothing strolling over to the weird kid. I realised, how blatantly obvious the differences were between Sabo and the weird kid, and how similar the other brother was.

"This one. She said she didn't realise that Sabo doesn't look like me and you Ace."

"Hahaha that's funny. Is she stupid?" Sabo laughed, grinning, noticing his missing tooth. I pouted, eyebrows narrowed, these weird people were jumping over my fence and were calling me stupid. No wonder my mum said not to play with them, this is what she meant, probably.

"I'm not stupid, it's because when you're with your brother (nodding at Ace) and your mum, you guys act like a real family so I never thought you guys weren't related. You guys act more like brothers than just friends. Friends don't give that much encouragement and support." I reason, pouting still, staring at the fence, not wanting to look at them. I could feel that weird burn in my chest, I didn't feel like looking at them right now.

"You're right Luffy she is weird."

"If I'm so weird then leave. I never asked any of you to come into my garden. Leave before I go tell my siblings!" I tried to threaten, still not looking at them.

"Be weird with us."

"What?!" Ace, Sabo and myself exclaimed at the weird kid's proposal.

"What?" He was still picking his nose, saying it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But I thought you didn't like me."

"I never said that" Still picking his nose.

"..."

"Why would you want me to be with you guys? I see you guys always running around in a trio, I don't want to ruin anything."

"But you're weird, and we're weird. So why don't we be weird together?" Luffy smiled, wiping his finger on his trousers and offering his hand to me. The other two still watching me in strained stare.

"Mkay, but I'm only going to shake your other hand."I shook the weird kid's other hand, and dragged him into my house so he could wash his hands as my parents has taught me. Inviting the other two brothers, since I guessed they were sort of your friends too. I tried to introduce myself but the weird kid already said he knew my name, because my classmates knew me as the quiet one. I shrugged because it wasn't inaccurate and it wasn't negative. To be honest I was too busy day dreaming of family coming to my sports day to hear the whispers of the class. I brought some fruit over, slicing and peeling it myself and the others and offering it the brothers.

"Don't you have any meat?"

"Well I... I can make curry with meat in it?"

"You can make curry?" they exclaimed at me, with a sort of weird sparkle in their eyes.

"Do you guys cook meat?"

"No." They grumbled.

"Eh? but you guys always have delicious smells coming from your house."

"No we just go out and get the meat. That's our job" the black haired one muttered. I was confused, but I understood from what my siblings told me, not to ask someone I just met too many questions. So I nodded saying I understood and got down.

"Well do you guys have to go back home soon? Because I can make packet ramen with meat as well if you guys are in hurry." I got down from the table, walking towards the kitchen.

"Ramen!/Curry!"

"Curry!"

"Ramen!"

"We can have ramen any time with Dadan!"

"So we can have curry with her as well."

"Hey can't you make something else?" Luffy asked, rather rudely. I was about to reprimand him.

"Luffy don't be so rude to her. She's cooking for us, and she didn't ask us to get any meat. We don't cook a lot so don't be so rude." Sabo chastised his youngest brother.

"Sorry."

"I-It's okay, I guess." you mumble. "I'll make curry because we have some left over and I can just use some leftover ingredients."

"Do you want fried rice or plain rice?"

"You can make fried rice?" they asked.

"Mhmm want some?"

"No, we don't want to trouble you too much, you're our friend now." Sabo rejected my offer kindly. I shrugged, less work for me to do. So with the help of the two older brothers, as I felt Luffy would do something awkward and demanded he remained seated, the two older brothers and myself managed to put the pot of curry on top and I got to work. Dicing the vegetables, cutting the meat carefully, I made sure Luffy stayed at the table knowing something bad would happen if he didn't. I didn't mind the other two brothers watching, they asked a lot of questions. Asking where I learnt, who taught me and why. Even though I hated when kids asked me more than 3 questions, but because it was about my parents and siblings, who taught me how to cook I was pretty happy. I felt a poke on both sides of my cheek, which brought me out of my trance. Both brothers one on each side poking my cheeks, I look between them puzzled, they were both looking at me with weirdly pink faces.

"Why don't you smile like you did just now." Ace questioned, his expression seemed kind of mad. But then again he always looked mad, I laughed in my head because it made his freckles look cuter.

"I dunno." I shrug, dumping the vegetables into the pot, walking over to check the rice, getting out of the space between Sabo and Ace

"You look a lot better when you smile like that." Ace says, rubbing his head, still having a pink face.

"Mhmm you look a lot happier, and you look prettier when you're happy." Sabo reasoned as well, looking up at me earnestly as I was stirring the fresh rice around in the rice cooker to make sure the rice at the bottom wasn't getting burnt. But he looked a little scared because he didn't want to offend me, I continued stirring, in silence.

"Great you made our new friend sad!" Luffy whined, I was somewhat surprised, because I never thought he would pick up on other people's feelings, since he always seemed oblivious.

"We're sorry, we never wanted to make you cry!" they both exclaimed. My eyes opened really wide, at the sudden shouting, but I knew they weren't really bad kids.

"Don't be silly why do you need to apologise? You weren't wrong, and you weren't mean so don't worry about it." I added the meat and stirred around. I was waiting for the curry to bubble up.

"But."

"Don't be silly, I'm not hurt. Thanks for thinking of that though." It was true, I wasn't hurt, I didn't think anything of it. I never thought if I was ugly or pretty, and my siblings said it doesn't really matter since being pretty and ugly was up to my own mind and everyone had a different idea of pretty and ugly, but as long as the person had a good personality, then that should be it. I mused over what my siblings taught me as I spooned the curry onto the three separate bowls .

"Don't worry she never says much in class. Don't worry I think she's good person anyways." Luffy grinned, as I could hear the other two whispering, I guessed they thought I was hiding that I was hurt by their comments.

"Maybe when you guys try my curry and see how good it is, then maybe you'll believe what I say more." I smiled at them, serving them the plates and spoons.

"I want seconds."

"Heheh don't over estimating your stomach-" I looked over at Luffy's plate and it was already clean.

"But I just served it."

"It's great, more please!" All three of them chimed, the other two had cleaned their plates almost behind their younger brother, only because I served them after Luffy. I sweat dropped, and the fear dawned on me, did I have enough to make them full? I took their plates and loaded up more rice, a lot more rice so there was less curry would be served and hopefully they would fill up faster on the carbs and hid the amount of rice with more sauce. Unfortunately for them I ran out of curry and rice before they were full, but they seemed very happy and satisfied. They gave me really happy smiles, grinning at me and I felt really warm towards them, even though I had officially met them today. I started to take the plates in so I could start washing up, knowing full well that curry was really hard to wash off when dried. But I was stopped by Sabo and Ace pulled their plates away from my hands, and smiled at me, getting off their chairs and dragging Luffy with them, and started to wash up. I was touched,I smiled as I picked up a towel joined up next to Ace, and started to dry off what Sabo and Luffy cleaned, but I had to wait since Luffy didn't really know how to wash dishes.

"You guys are pretty funny" I let out, only for Ace to hear and his face lit up for some reason. I guessed he was easy to embarrass I guessed.

As we finished drying and the brothers were starting to put on their shoes and taking their strange metal sticks I put on the garden sandals and as they were about to leave I called out, before they could jump over the fence back to their house.

"What do ya want?" Ace let out, Sabo elbowed him, and they both turned red. I guess the embarrassment ran in the family despite them not being related by blood. I bowed a full ninety degrees facing the floor and my short bowl haircut flopping over as I shouted

"Please look after me and thank you for accepting me"- I had a strange sensation in my chest again, maybe it was gratitude with happiness to find someone to talk to in my lonely house. I looked up slowly to see Luffy snorting with laughter but strangely the other two just stared at me as if I did a weird body trick.

"I just wanted to be polite" I reasoned, and took off my sandals and left them to what they wanted to do. I didn't realise that both Sabo and Ace had turned beet red, both starring the place where I just stood.

"LUFFY, SABO, ACE, HURRY AND GET MEAT. DINNER IS GOING TO BE SOON!" I heard and I laughed a little as I went upstairs.

School changed a little since Luffy greeted me, loudly every single day. My classmates were somewhat thrown off that the weird kid and the quiet one suddenly greeted each other, but soon accepted it. Luffy and Sabo from the year above started to check on their brother, daily. They came so often that they were accepted in the class. It wasn't that surprising to me that the girls in my class except Nami and myself started to blush when the older brothers came to visit my class. For some reason the older brothers didn't seem fazed at all by the girls that were crowding around the three brothers, more so the older ones and the younger one. I would often hum to myself as I doodled on my book, that is if Nami wouldn't come over and try to make me bet with her, but I knew well enough that it was a terrible idea. I hummed a tune as I started to draw little cats all over my paper, since it was the only cute thing I could draw for now.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy" I didn't need to look up to know who was trying to grab my attention.

"Luffy you should have known better than to bet with Nami-chan." I smiled, Luffy was just like a little ray of sunshine to my day. Well to be honest the ASL brothers were making my day a lot, but since I was the same age as Luffy and I spent more time with him and he also talked to me a lot more than the other brothers, I felt a lot warmer with Luffy. But maybe that was because summer was coming. I had been playing with the trio a lot more and I had to admit since becoming their friend I felt a lot happier, and I started to care less that my family didn't come to my events, because Ace and Sabo were also supporting me. Their crazy mum was also really nice too, she seemed to love a little girl to spoil over, and I always wanted a crazy Aunt and I would often helped her cook. It made life a lot more fun, and I stopped crying since.

"B-but I don't have any money and Ace and Sabo won't help me." I finished the little wavy tail on my cat and looked up at Luffy with a relaxed smile.

"Fine, but you owe me a meat bun."

"You're supposed to help me get out of debt, not keep me in it!" Luffy whined

"You shouldn't bet with Nami-Chan, you're not smart enough to bet with her."

"She's right you know" I could hear Nami agree with me.

"You're sooo mean"

"Well I was going to say you can get me a meat bun anytime, so when you go to the convenience store which is later on today, you can buy me a meat bun for 90 yen and I will half it with you okay?"

"Okaay!" Luffy agreed when he heard "Share" and "meat bun". I sighed, but I wasn't annoyed, I didn't feel unhappy, I just felt content. I sat opposite Nami-chan, who was confidentially shuffling her cards, this aura around her that said "Pfft."

"I thought you would never play against me, I thought you were too scared." She stuck out her tongue, grinning, all confident.

"Well Luffy wouldn't stop whining if I wouldn't help him, so I either lose against you or have Luffy whine at me. What would you do?" Nami-chan laughed, as she started to really shuffle the cards dealing out the cards. The tension was beginning to build, the energy of the room was beginning to pool in the space between me and Nami-chan. Even the girls that were fawning over the older brothers noticed that there was something going on.

"Oi oi, Luffy what's she doing. Why is playing against Nami-chan? She's really skillful at this. No one has won yet." One of their classmates asked, rather nervously as me and Nami picked the hands and ordered our cards.

"Well she said she would help me win my money back."

"Luffy! Don't include her in your troubles!" Sabo hit Luffy around the head and Ace also smacked him around the head, causing bumps on his head.

"B-but she said she would help me when I asked. I needed help so I asked."

"Yeah but this is stupid." Ace mumbled "You shouldn't involve her in your problems, that's not nice of you. And if she gets into trouble she won't want to be friends with us." Ace grumbled, Sabo turned to Ace and elbowed him. Both of them blushing, but Luffy's mouth turned into a gaping hole at what their brother had said.

"Nuuu! Don't play, I can pay Nami-chan back tomorrow, I don't want to lose you as a friend!" Luffy whined, pulling on my arm, trying to get me out of playing, realising the possible consequences. I smiled at Luffy, almost laughing, I never realised how much they cherished my friendship. Despite the brothers always saying I was never much trouble when tagging along with them, I always felt more distance between Sabo and Ace than Luffy. It made me happy to know that they even thought that far, but I was never really that petty, that such a small thing would ruin my good friendship with the brothers.

"It's okay Luffy. It will be fine, I told you, like the curry, you should really start to believe me." I smiled at Luffy and looked straight at Nami-chan, although I often talked to her and she was a really nice person, she was enemy for now.

"Rather confident aren't you?" she grinned. I shrugged and fanned the cards so I could view them equally.

"What do I get if I win?"

"We'll see if you win."

"No I want this as transparent as possible. No funny business. I want a straight deal, otherwise I'm not playing."

"Fine fine, I guess you're not easy to fool. You get Luffy's lost money and 15 extra belis."

"Why not make it 20 Belis?" I suggested softly, looking at my cards.

"If you're crazy."

"Well if I can raise the stakes why can't I?"

"You're skirting with danger, and I don't think a rookie like you should be playing a dangerous game." Nami-chan shot me serious and curious look. Your classmates eyes widened with surprise and curiosity. Sabo and Ace were shaking Luffy to death, annoyed that he had brought you into this. Ace and Sabo were also saying that I didn't need to do this for Luffy's sake, that they could easily pay Nami. I answer Nami-chan coolly,

"Why don't you just let me make my choices. I thought you liked money, and I thought you were confident, why not let me raise the stakes?"

"I just don't want you come crying to me when you lose all your money." Nami pouted, sifting through her cards.

"I promise I won't, so what's the bet?"

"Fine, 25 belis that's it."

"30 belis." I raised it, the adrenaline was rushing to my head and it was thrilling. Ace and Sabo dropped Luffy and took each side of me and tried to get me out of the chair before Nami-chan could

"Deal" and she held out her hand and I took it. Sabo and Ace stood still, looking at me as if I was crazy and I just smiled back at them. "Like I said, you should start to believe me more often."

-The game ends-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"How did she do it?"

"She's amazing, should have never really doubt her."

"So, when do I receive the 30 belis?" I was given Luffy's money back from Nami's sweaty palms and I pocketed it to Luffy's dismay until I said "meat buns" to remind him.

"I-I" She looked down in horror at the revealed cards. Ace and Sabo looked at the cards in disbelief, everyone except Luffy was in shock.

"So.. about those 30 belis-"

"I'll get it to you some day."

"Nah I don't want it."

"Wh-what?!" Nami-chan and everyone except Luffy screamed.

"I don't need it, don't want it." I said simply, and held my hand out to Nami-chan.

"T-thanks"

"This should teach you to underestimate me." I said rather coolly but smiled as I left the seat to hand the money back to Luffy.

"Luffy come here!" he cutely rushed over and I placed his money back into his hands.

"You don't need to buy me a meat bun, so as long as you promise to not bet with Nami-chan ever again." I warned, he took it and grabbed me to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeaah! I promise, you're the best!" Luffy ran off, I stood there in shock. I looked to see if anyone else had noticed only Sabo and Ace saw whose jaws were to the floor at what Luffy had done. I blushed awkwardly, lowering my eyes and sitting at my desk, someone commented on how I looked like Nami but redder even though I would be the only person to win against her. For the rest of the day I couldn't listen to the teacher but feel the burn of the kiss on my cheek, I could feel the sides of my mouth curl in a wide smile.

* * *

Me, Nami-chan and the others were now at the end of middle school, we finished the graduation ceremony and were just waiting for the last middle school bell that indicated summer was officially here. Luffy was knocked out on the desk, of course, but you wouldn't imagine it any other way. Nami-chan taps me on the shoulder to talk to me about what we should do to meet up in the summer. I started think about when I was back to elementary school and when I would be with the trio and running around the town and the small forest that was just west of our small town.

"Can you believe that we're going to be in the same school as Ace and Sabo! I've heard from my sister that they're the princes of the school now." a loudmouth that barely whispered.

"Oh yeah you used to hang out with Ace and Sabo didn't you?"

"Mhmm, I used to hang out with them a lot, I still do. I play video games with them all the time, but since I work at my parents business I'm too tired to hang out with them, especially when we had end of year exams. I didn't want to fail and also Luffy needed to pass this year, if we leave him behind he's going to be stuck here." I joked with Nami-chan who laughed with me, snorting.

The bell struck and you woke Luffy up gently and with Luffy and the crew we ate our usual celebratory ramen with Ace and Sabo who never turned down a reason to eat out. I left for the toilet and came back, I internally sighed because the only seat left was next to Luffy with the rest of the seats on my other side free. I wanted to be apart from Luffy, because I was trying not to blush in front of my longtime childhood crush. I tried to see if the others would switch seats but I was caught.

"Hey there are loads of seats here next me!"

"Uhh yeah. Sure." I slowly walked up to Luffy who was frantically waving his hands, and I let my shoulder bag slip down my arm with a dull thud. I was trying to gain as much time to prepare seeing my crush. I was trying really hard to control my blush, it was getting better, I had to think about something else instead of thinking about how cute he was. I was chatting quietly, well chatting was a stretch, more like listening quietly whilst looking at the pot of chopsticks. Until I felt two booming claps on my back which made me arch and yell uncharacteristically and heard some deep rumbling laughter on the other side.

"Stop looking gloomy, didn't we tell you look better when you smile." the familiar, but developed faces of Sabo and Ace came into my view.

"Okay, thanks" I shyly smiled, almost laughing because it was if Sabo and Ace hadn't changed a bit despite them growing and looking older. They both still reacted the same, blushing and turning away quickly. I laughed because it really was exactly the same, I didn't know why, but the idea of them changing and leaving me made my heart hurt a little. I began to open up a bit more, talking a bit more amicably forgetting my aim to try and hide my crush on Luffy. Which was naturally well hidden, as well as Luffy's natural obliviousness. I turned to Sabo and Ace who were on their 9th bowl, oh Jesus I forgot how much these guys ate.

"So I heard you two are the princes of the high school." they both choke on the ramen, causing Luffy to snicker as he was now one bowl ahead of you both.

"H-How did you hear about this?"

"I have sources" I say slyly and go back to my ramen. "I should have bet with Nami-chan that you two would be woman magnets." I snicker as I continue to eat with my ramen, and notice the lack of movement on their side.

"Hey, you guys, it's not anything to be ashamed of you know." I pat their backs, and grin.

"We-we're not. It's just surprising that you would react like that." Sabo mumbles into his ramen, slowly. Ace is just drinking the soup, rather quickly.

"Hmm?" Ace stops drinking the soup, but his face is beet red as always, he always was when I saw him for extended amounts of time. I pick up my tissue and wipe off the soup that had miraculously escaped his mouth and laughed.

"You don't need to drink it so fast, silly Ace." He just watches me wipe his mouth, and pat his shoulder.

"So you guys are in your phase of finding your princesses then?" I questioned, going back to my ramen.

"What?!" they both exclaimed, Sabo dropped his chopsticks on the floor, Ace bit his tongue accidentally.

"Jeez it wasn't that weird of a question was it?" I handed Sabo my chopsticks, because he didn't have any chopsticks near him and I was closer to the pot than he was. "Oh don't worry by the way, I don't have any infections, diseases or illnesses. So you don't need to worry about it okay?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Sabo mumbled, maybe he thought I couldn't hear him, so I shrugged it off.

"Well look after us underclassman next term okay?" I demanded playfully from my "older brothers", they mumbled their agreements, and the night continued.

Summer had approached, and it was like any other summer. I was working in my parent's business, and I woke up late, doing next year's work so I would be ahead of schedule, knowing full well I had to probably tutor Luffy, since he would be sleeping through class. But I didn't mind because, spending more time with him wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I smiled rather too gleefully at the thought of tutoring Luffy alone in his room, that was too good a prospect. My parents gave me the nights off in the summer since my siblings had come back, and they were working so I could have free time in the summer and also they felt bad that I had been working by myself with my parents as my siblings had left for their own careers. It was even harder because this year which was essential for getting into high school, but I was thankful, because this meant I could work on school work and listen to music in my underwear and big long t-shirts. My legs were feeling a little chilly, this summer night was actually a little cold compared to other nights so I pulled on some over the knee socks and my t-shirt covered the rest of my thighs. It was bliss and peacefulness. Perhaps it was a little too quiet, I stretched my arms and legs, I'd been working throughout summer without a break.

"I wonder what Luffy is up to." I wonder as I stretch, hearing the satisfying click in my back. "Probably playing video games and eating meat with the other two." I sweat dropped. Sitting next to Luffy and being close to him... Wasn't such a bad idea. And also I didn't mind being with the other two, it would be great, like old times. I picked up the phone to call Luffy's phone but immediately regretting it, and ending the call and chucking the phone on the bed. But to my horror the phone started ringing this was unprecedented, Luffy never called me back, not even when I got separated from the group on the group outing and was near the red-light district, scared out of my mind. I picked up the phone, sweaty, clammy palms looking at the call screen and swiping the green circle and nervously put the phone next to my ear.

"Hey~" A deep, warm voice answered.

"... This isn't Luffy"

"Well done for noticing." A deep chuckle followed, it was really weird.

"Ace?"

"Yes?" I could hear laughter in the background, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Are you guys playing a trick on me?" Wouldn't be the first time.

"No, why would you ever think that." Ace answered, but it almost didn't sound like him.

"Why are you answering his phone?"

"The idiot left it here, so I picked it up. What's up, you almost never call. Did you miss him or something?" He teased. I knew he was teasing but I let out a little splutter in embarrassment. But I covered up with an untimely cough, or so I thought.

"You have feelings for the little idiot?" the chatter in the background instantly ceased

"Noooo." I lied badly.

"Why are you so shit at lying?"

"No I'm just confused."

"Wuh?" hearing unintelligible mutter again.

"I love him like a brother, nothing more nothing less." I lied smoothly this time, holding my breath.

"Well if you say so. So what's up?" I started to breathe again and answered

"Well uh, I thought maybe you guys wanted to play video games? My parents and siblings aren't going to be home tonight, so you guys can stay over like old times, you know?"

"..."

"Or you can ignore me if you want, and pretend I never made this phone call." I quickly back tracked.

"Do you have curry?" I heard Sabo ask.

"Yeah, I have a lot, specially made for you guys" I smile down the phone.

I heard a gentle knock on the door, opening the door to see Ace burst through my door and make a beeline for the kitchen.

"Eager much?" I answered down the phone and Sabo entered in his usual way, ending the call, and smiling down and patting me. I ended up giving them five full heavy plates before they were somewhat satisfied. I already set up the game system, and ready for some serious competing. After some taunting and little fights breaking out between Ace and Sabo, which made me giggle as I continued playing and whoopping their assess in the video games.

That was until they noticed my little tactic and decided to double up and take me out. Starting out messing with my reception and then Ace sticking his feet near my face like the douche bag he was sometimes. Still had nothing on me, but Sabo was the one who played the ultimate card, he winked at Ace, and before I could do anything, Ace held me down my waist so I was sitting up right but not able to escape, despite trying to. Sabo gently whispered something before starting his attack, but I was so focused on escaping Ace's weirdly hot tight and strong grasp. Sabo begins to attack me under my arm pits, which makes me squirm. I try to brave through it, but Ace also decides to join in and tickling me wherever he can get, and I admit defeat as both of them loom over me. It was kind of frightening in a way, because I realised I was a girl alone with two older guys, who were tickling the life out of me. I immediately sat up embarrassed, I look at the other two, who are cheering as they realised I finally lost, and I push away that weird thought and laugh with them. Not long after I fall face down on my bed, leaving the two of them, trusting that they would lock the door when they leave and thankfully fall into sleep.

The next morning sun dawned through the slits of the blinds, and I smiled because of the amount of fun I had last night, it made me miss hanging out with the older brothers. But my expression changed to bewilderment as I felt hot warm breath on the back of my neck. And another breath near my forehead. I blinked rapidly to see Sabo opposite me and I could guess Ace was the one breathing on my neck. Where were my parents? And why didn't they just go home?

I started to shift, but it was hard because I didn't want to wake up either of them. I picked up my phone to my surprise to see no messages, or calls. I walked out of my room to my parents and sibling rooms to see if any of them had come back, but I was creeped out. They were all empty. Why were there no calls, were they okay? I ran back to my room to pick up my phone that was on my bed table and entering my passcode on my phone, but I was hooked around my waist and pulled back to my bed.

"Where did you run off to?" I heard Ace ask in a warm syrupy voice, as he nuzzled his head under my chin.

"My parents aren't back, and neither are my siblings. So I have call them to see if they're okay?!" I shouted, to try and convey how serious the situation was.

"Check your voicemail." Sabo whispered huskily in my ear, rather calmly as he pulled me closer to him. Too calmly, it made my heart uneasy as I opened my voicemail, and lo and behold Sabo was right. I entered my easy to remember voice mail code to open my voice message inbox and all my siblings and parents were all coming back later on in the afternoon. As soon as my last sibling ended their message, my phone was taken out of my hands and placed far away from me as possible by Ace. Who pressed himself much closer to me, I could feel him smile against your skin, as Sabo had drawn me closer into his body, and his chin was resting above and ontop of my head.

"Uhh maybe you should go home." I said awkwardly, because there was no way I could go back to sleep with the two older brothers weirdly cuddling with me.

"Don't be so mean to your house guests." Sabo grumbled. Ace moaned in agreement.

"But don't you want to go back? I think Dandan is worried about you." I tried to reason, fear was rising in my chest. Trying to push them both off, but instead they held onto me tighter. I tried even harder to break free but that now had proved impossible. The I felt a weird soft pressure on my head and on my collar bone. I stiffened up at them kissing me, which has caused me to stop moving in shock. I suddenly regretted not changing my clothes, as I realised that I didn't have more clothing and my long t-shirt was now bunched around my waist, and the hem of my t-shirt was barely covering my butt. Ace's warm hands were dangerously near that part and I tried to shimmy so his hands would be more appropriately placed and pull my t-shirt down so it was safer, but Ace held me still, not changing where his hands were placed.

"See now we can all enjoy this morning." Sabo whispered into my ear again, kissing behind my ear, making my spine stiffened even more so and a strange strangled sound came out of me. Ace's rumbling laugh erupted, and he shimmied up the bed, sleepily getting face to face with me.

"H-HEY GUYS DANDAN SAYS YOU CAME HERE AND NEVER CAME BACK SO- OH SLEEPOVER TIME!" I heard the voice of my saviour and for once I welcomed Luffy jumping over and causing Sabo and Ace to open up to allow Luffy in, for some odd and scary reason I could see some dark expression on Ace's face, and just tried to look up at the ceiling, praying to Buddha that he would look up on me kindly. I felt slim arms wrap around me and I was face to face with my childhood crush, he Eskimo kissed me, causing me to blush a lot more and not able to look him in the eye or face him at all, and completely forgot who was on the other side. I realised it was Sabo on the other side, who was looking at both me and Luffy with a weird look on his face. That scared me a little, I tried to move the other side, I rather stare at Luffy but alas

"Hey, stop moving! Trying to nap here!" and Luffy sets me face to face with Sabo, who was now face to face to me, who also Eskimo kissed me, a weird dark brooding look in his eyes, that matched his curling lips, which made me turn my head, so my ear and cheek was only available.

"It's not that easy." I heard him whisper and kiss my cheek forcefully whilst grabbing my waist and moving closer to me, too scared to move a single hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is definitely going to thicken Ace and Sabo and fem!character. But yeah this chapter was the sort of build up and laying down foundations on the fem!character x ASL. Next chapter will be getting hot heavy and little crazy I promise.
> 
> All my mistakes, rather sorry.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Chang


	2. The Cycle Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Yandere!Ace x Yandere!Sabo x fem!character. Slow progression.  
> Last time: "It's not that easy." I heard him whisper and kiss my cheek forcefully whilst grabbing my waist and moving closer to me, I was too scared to move a single hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just a note, I think Ace is really sexy, I have no idea why. I find him really charming as a character. I don't know why. I just do. I thought you'd like to know, and see if anyone agrees with me.
> 
> Sexiest characters for me: Ace, Zoro, Eustass and Sabo. But especially the first three, I find especially sexy. I really need help.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING: I don't completely know what a Yandere character acts like, since I just recently found out what it was and have based it off one model, so don't review or message me saying that my presentation of a Yandere character was wrong, it was what I had infered from other fics.

Last time: "It's not that easy." I heard him whisper and kiss my cheek forcefully whilst grabbing my waist and moving closer to me, I was too scared to move a single hair.

Afterwards Dandan was yelling out for the brothers not long after Luffy joined the slumber party and they couldn't ignore her, I was thanking and praying to God for being so kind to me and freeing me. After they left and tidying up, I sat on my bed and started to freak out. What the hell was going on with Sabo? Ace was always a little touchy feely, I just accepted him as a person who liked to hug people, but Sabo. Sabo was acting odd and I couldn't shake off the weird dark expression the brothers had when Luffy interrupted. I laid on my bed, feeling exhausted despite just a few hours ago I was resting peacefully. I heard the familiar footsteps of my parents and I sighed in relief to greet them and try to push the strange events of the morning in the back in my mind.

My siblings simultaneously asked me to work the shift on the next few nights, and I agreed, well officially agreed because I didn't have a choice really, but I didn't mind, it meant that I had an reason to stay away from Ace and Sabo. I continued with my day, and as it was drawing near five in the afternoon I started to get ready to work, and locked the door and started to walk down the street pass Ace, Sabo and Luffy's house. I stopped to stare, the weird events of the morning rushed back to my mind and I suddenly felt cold, I shivered despite it was summer.

"LUFFY STOP EATING ALL THE MEAT" there was a massive crash, and I could hear clattering of meat and china.

"W-why. You guys are too slow when you eat. Not my fault you guys are slow" I could hear Luffy's muffled response, mouth filled with more meat.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE FOOD DUMBASS." Ace yelled and I could hear some thumping, probably Sabo and Ace beating Luffy. I chucked as I continued to walk, it was like old times. It was as if nothing changed, maybe they were having a weird moment, or maybe I was looking into things too much. I put on my uniform and my parents were already yelling for me to get outside, I quickly pat down my uniform as I ran out to serve the mass of customers. I had a smile plastered on my face, greeting them and bowing respectfully and guiding them to their tables. It was easy, it was just another day working at the job, and the night went on easily. The customers starting to die down as everyone had their dinner and there was a low quiet hum in the air as I was calculating the orders of the night.

"Do you have enough money to pay for yourself? I'm not paying for you this time, you still owe me for the twenty rice bowls you had. I almost went bankrupt because of you."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Do you want to starve to death or do you want to eat?"

"Whatever." I heard the familiar voices, I tried to continue tapping away at my calculator, hoping to God my parents would notice the new customers and I would just keep calculating. Unfortunately

"Oi, look up there are some customers" my parents yelled from the kitchen window and I slowly lifted my head trying to keep my cool.

"W-welcome. Is it for two? Where would you like to sit?" I asked slowly and quietly, trying not to let my fear show through my voice, even though my legs were quaking.

"No need to be so polite silly!" Ace patted my head, both of them were acting as if sleepover didn't happen, or what happened was normal.

"Yes. Okay." I said slowly to them and guided them to the furthest part of the shop far far away from the counter, but my parents intervened and said they could sit up front it would be easier to serve the gluttons. I take them back to the front, directly in front of the kitchen window and let them order by themselves. I went back to calculating the expenses and writing in the book, glad that I didn't have to deal with them at all, slowly trying to ignore their presence.

"You can go home now, we'll close up, We'll be home a bit later we have to go meet someone, so make sure you lock the house properly." My parents told me as I was leaving through the back of the door, thankfully shouting my goodbyes to the older brothers without actually looking at them. I walked home safely, glad that the summer air outside was cooler than the kitchen air. As I unlocked my door I heard the familiar whine.

"Do you have any food in your house?"

"Luffy how do not get fat with the amount you eat?" as I let him in behind me.

"I dunno. I guess it's genetics." He grumbled going straight to my kitchen, I agreed because for once Luffy made some sort of sense. I pulled out a pan and started to make my signature leftover omelette rice. Making sure Luffy's omelette rice double my own one, because it would save me some time to inevitably cook another one for him. Surprisingly Luffy didn't ask for seconds and we ended up playing our favourite video games. I pulled my hair out of the bun I had pulled it. Suddenly my nose was assaulted with the smell of the restaurant, I was thinking if I should tie up my hair, but my head felt sore from having my hair tightly tied up for so long. But as Luffy didn't seem to care I shrugged it off. We continued playing games and I easily beat Luffy with him whining and telling me to stop winning because it wasn't fun. I chuckled at the childishness of my childhood crush. We were playing Mario Kart and was easily driving through the courses, Luffy coming behind me on my heels, and my character went into auto-drive after I finished first across the finish line and Luffy got hit by thunder and a rainbow character and ended up eighth. I spluttered with laughter as the sad sound track from the game played as Luffy's character made it over the line.

*Sniff sniff* I stiffen up, no if Luffy notices if I smell bad then it must be really bad. And I mean it because this kid doesn't shower for days at a time. DAYS AT A TIME.

"Oi."

"W-what"

"You smell like food. Don't you shower?"

"That's rich coming from you. And I just came back from work when you came over. I usually shower, but I'll shower before bed now."

"I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying you smell like food, like good food. Now I'm hungry."

"Luffy we literally ate like an hour and a half ago."

"That's so long ago." he whined.

"Well go home and eat. I don't have enough food to feed you again."

"But you smell really good and my stomach's rumbling!" he whined he continued sniffing my hair and near my neck. "You smell like meaty ramen."

"Luffy get away from me!" I was blushing like mad, feeling his nose touch my neck.

"But you smell like ramen!" I was trying to get away from Luffy sniffing me, laughing as it was tickling me too much. I tried to shy away from his intruding nose, but he held me still and licked my cheek like a dog.

"Even your cheek tastes like meaty ramen!" he laughed with a sparkle in his eyes, his tongue hanging out slightly.

"What are you guys doing?" I prayed to God that it was parents or my siblings that walked in. But I my heart fell ten feet underground as Sabo and Ace came into view. I literally turned into a statue, as Luffy was laughing his ass off.

"She smells like meaty ramen!Shishishi!" with his usual cheeky grin. "Where did you guys go? You're not still mad at me are you?"

"We went to her parent's restaurant, since you ate everything. They asked us to come back and check up on her, so we are." I looked up at the two older brothers and once again they had that weird dark expression. They both walked off, nodding at me with Luffy tailing after them, sort of pouting.

"Hey guys! You're still mad at me?!"

* * *

After the Luffy incident I became too busy with school work and working at my parents business, but it was almost as if the ASL brothers were busy as well and we didn't see much of each other for the remainder of the summer holidays. However I wasn't too worried since I wanted a break from the weird antics of the brothers. And then sure enough the new term of my first year of high school was starting, and as I put on my new freshly ironed uniform and grabbing my bag, running out of the door, pulling down my skirt as I was chewing on my bread. As I began walking, putting my in ear buds to listen to my newly downloaded songs I heard from behind me

"OI. DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Luffy was running up behind me tucking in his loose shirt and his hat string around his neck and his hat behind his head.

"Where's your bag dumbass?" I see his eyes open in shock and run back into his house, and rush back out with Dandan screaming after him.

"We're going to be late to our opening ceremony!" Luffy ran off.

"Look who's finally caring about if they're on time or not!" I ran after him, smiling because I felt excited to start high school with my best friend and crush.

We made it in time, the school was decorated with the usual opening ceremony decorations, that welcomed the new students. I had already lost Luffy in the crowd, guessing that he was trying to find his brothers.

"Heeey here!" I heard Nami-chan call me over and I squealed to see my other close friend. She pretty much blossomed, long flowy rare auburn hair, and a rack so perky that you literally had to look at it first before you could look at her face. The uniform suited her really well, her long legs on display since her skirt was literally a sliver of patterned material.

"Nami-chan, how are you not going to get told off for your uniform?"

"I have my sources. Why do you look like such a grandma?" pointing at my knee length skirt and long cardigan, and my hair neatly pulled into a bun.

"Meh it'll do. I just want to get through high school." I shrugged, smiling at my friend. Who had a suspicious look.

"Well I can't have a friend who looks like a grandma, this won't do! You always dress older than you actually are, it's like your special talent."

"Hey I try-" I felt Nami grab my chest and my ass.

"Look you have the best of two worlds and you want to cover them up!" My face went bright red.

"NAMI!" I screeched bringing attention to both of us, swatting Nami's hands away from me and rearranging my uniform.

"What you guys up to?!" Luffy cheerfully cheered.

"Yea seems like fun. Idiot here was telling us how he forgot his own bag to the first day of high school." I heard the familiar golden voice of Ace from behind me. My eyes widened in shock, I stiffened again, it seemed like my natural response to them. Nami looked at me with a worried look, between me and them.

"Yeah how did this punk get through middle school. Makes me wonder if we beat him too many times when we were kids" Sabo laughed, coming up behind me. Nami the best girl in the world, laughed and dragged me off saying that she needed to fix me up and left without so much as saying goodbye. Luffy waved us off cheerfully oblivious to what I was feeling. I got dragged into the bathroom, checking all the stalls making sure no one was hiding in there. And Nami began to roll up my skirt so it became a couple inches above my knees, and making sure my cardigan was on properly.

"So what was that all about?"

"Nothing. It's just-"

"Just that you have a crush on Ace or Sabo, or maybe both? I don't blame you."

"What. NO. Oh god no, they're really like my brothers."

"That is not the reaction you have when you see your brothers" She undid my bun, and fluffed it out, it wasn't stereotypical straight silky long asian hair, it was wavy textured beach hair.

"Well."

"So I smell bullshit!" she grinned checking my hair. "Damn your hair got long. It looks great, I should bet with you if you get a boyfriend at the end of the year." She made me check my hair which had grown all the way down to my lower back which looked insane, since I hadn't cut my hair properly since middle school.

"No. Nami I can promise you my life savings that I do not have crush on Ace or Sabo. I like Luffy anyways." I confessed, looking away shyly.

"You had the hotter, mature older brothers of the weird stretchy kid for friends and you like the weird one. I could never predict you." Nami laughed, looking at me straight on as if finding something. "Do you have your glasses with you? I think you look better with glasses." I took out my contact lenses and put on my cat eyed glasses that made me look a bit more serious rather than cute and looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised.

"I guess you're right. I think Luffy was my first friend and he said I could be weird with him." I smiled, blushing.

"You look too cute when you're blushing. Awh girl I'll help you!"

"Ahh no, no please don't help!" I asked, I knew I was literally asking for the opposite of help if Nami became involved.

"Hey! I only messed up three relationships."

"Yeah, I think it would feel really rushed if you tried to force things."

"Fine, but I support you like a sister."

"Thanks Nami, I will always support you, even when you're swindling money out of the poor suckers here!" I laughed, a warm feeling filling my chest.

* * *

The first term of high school went by swimmingly and the next term came around, school work was fun but kind of boring. Especially maths, I was twirling around my mechanical pencil, humming and smiling. I was secretly thanking Nami for her craftiness, picking seats that made sure Luffy was the next seat to me, over at the back as I had picked the wall seat that was next to the door and Nami in front of me. Which also meant that people paid less attention to me, which annoyed Nami to a great extent, saying that I should deserve at least half the attention she gets. But I didn't mind, because as long as Luffy was with me I was content.

"Hey class. If you're interested in music there is a auditioning for a school band, and they're going to perform in a school assembly in a few weeks time. It will be led by Mr Brook the youthful aging music teacher. " my homeroom teacher announced and the class turned back to their discussions. Nami was talking about her new run in with Sanji, it seemed that Sanji had found his new love; beautiful women. Luckily I was too quiet for him to notice and Nami had grasped all his attention.

I gave the occasional nod towards her, but I was musing over. Band. It would be nice to do something extracurricular that I could practice in my house. I decided to find a piano in lunch time and have some fun.

As soon as lunch came around I left my seat before Nami could turn around and I walked around to find the spare music room, and found a gorgeous but dusty baby grand piano. I looked in amazement and shock, how could the school afford such a beautiful piano, but I shrugged it off and pulled the stool out and started to experiment. Playing a couple bars and it didn't take long for me to play my favourite songs and singing quietly. I started to press the keys lighter so I could hear my singing, to see if I was in tune. I coughed and did some throat exercises, remembering my teacher's exercises and then I closed my eyes hitting the keys and slowly letting myself sing, trying not to strain my voice since I haven't properly used it for such a long time, and to see if I was missing notes.

"You sing really well." I heard behind me, and I whipped around to see Luffy, just starring at me.

"Um. Thanks."

"How come you never told me? I always wanted a musician as a friend, someone to sing songs with!"

"Uhh you never said or asked so I never said anything."

"That's great! Play more songs!" He demanded and he seemed so genuinely happy about finding out that I could sing and play an instrument so I did as he said and continued playing until lunch was over. When I came back to the classroom sitting down, I found a tangerine on my desk with a note saying "You're welcome" and I peeled the sweet tangerine and ate it slowly as class had resumed. Although I wanted to audition for the band, I was too late to sign up, but then again I had stage fright so maybe it was for the best. The assembly that the band was performing arrived and I myself had high expectations since I was such an optimist, my classmates on the other hand were skeptical. The Principle talked about the issues and then finally the band was introduced. I perked up a little, so did Luffy strangely enough. Nami laughed at the both of us reacting the same, whispering "couple~" which I blushed at, because that was silly. We watched in anticipation, the musicians coming to the stage bringing a drum kit, that was carried by multiple people, a guitar and brass instruments with one male singer. Hmm I thought they would have had a female singer, but maybe no girls were good enough, maybe they really want the best of the best... my thoughts wondering. Unfortunately Luffy and his big mouth

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A FEMALE SINGER?" he asked innocently, I smacked him around the head and Nami was almost on the floor. I was apologising profusely at my friend's rudeness, but surprisingly the musician teacher with the crazy afro answered as if it wasn't rude

"She's off sick unfortunately, so we have to perform without her. Don't worry the performance will still be as good."

"Why don't you have my friend sing, she can play the piano too, she's really good!" Luffy answered back, and I covered his mouth, but not fast enough as he finished his sentence. Nami was covering her face because she couldn't contain her laughter. I looked at her, wondering if she had set this up, I could never really tell with this girl.

"Would your friend like to come up?"

"YES!" Nami answered before I could. I was trying to pretend as if Nami was the one who wanted to sing, but alas she grabbed my arm pulled me out to the aisle. I stumbled out rather unladylike as I heard Nami trying her damn hardest to not laugh and Luffy going "shishishi" with her. I walked up the stage, as if I was walking to my death sentence, I could feel all eyes on me. I walked up the stairs, trying to pray to Buddha that karma would back lash on Nami and Luffy, and that the fire alarm would go off. I wouldn't even mind breaking my leg right now, in front of everyone. I looked down at the music teacher as he handed me the lyric sheet. I was wondering if I should take off my glasses so my vision could be blurred but then because I was so blind I wouldn't be able to see the lyrics clearly, so that option was out. I looked up to see the older years starring straight at me and that almost made me want to fall down and faint but I locked my legs to steel myself. I saw Sabo and Ace looking directly at me, grinning. I looked over at Luffy and Nami, they had somewhat recovered and I saw Nami notion to my hair bun to take it off. She's been trying to get me to wear my hair down a lot more these days, so I decided since I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everyone I might as well look as good as possible whilst doing it. The other musicians were trying out their instruments making sure everything was in place, I looked over at the male singer, he looked like I was a piece of rubbish that should have been thrown away weeks ago. My vein almost popped, I knew he wasn't in my year, he could have been at least a bit more welcoming. Looking too stuck up, it almost made me want to punch his face in, see if he could look down on me with a messed up face.

I took a breath, as I heard the guitar strings strum lightly, to signify that the song was starting. I stood up straight, putting my mouth near the mic, my teacher told me that I had to sing especially close to the mic because even though my voice was a lot soulful and deeper, I was quiet and for people to hear me with mics I had to put it closer than what would be normal. I held on the sheet for dear life, as the guitars strummed a lot louder. I was thankful to see that the guy had to say a lot more than me, mine wasn't so bad. It was actually pretty easy to remember, all I did was sing the chorus.

The music teacher coughed to signify to me that the guitar was strumming for me to start. I nodded to signify I was ready, he smiled at me and pointed to the guitarist. I knew I couldn't hit any high notes without warming up my voice so I decided to stay in the lower range, and inhaled a little as the guitar was playing lightly :

"Trouble Trouble Our destiny  
Who's hurting more? Who's in love more?  
When I see you, crazy for me  
I laugh, I laugh like this" I sang it in my usual husky singing voice, not pushing my throat to do anything extreme. I could hear the tempo and matched the beat, doing my usual 'breathy singing' as my teacher liked to call it. I ignored the school watching me and as I heard my chorus come up.

"Trouble Trouble Our destiny  
Who's hurting more? Who's in love more?  
When I see you, crazy for me  
I laugh, I laugh like this  
Lalilalala lalilalala" I pulled my hair from it's bun, running my hands through my hair, looking directly at the crowd, who seemed surprised I couldn't tell if it was bad or good. The drum and brass instruments were great, I was getting in the song, I felt more courage to directly stare into the crowd, however since I didn't know anyone I looked at Ace and Sabo who were directly in the middle as I sang, shyly raising my eyes to see them as I sang

"Lalilalala lalilalala  
Don't let go of me, don't take me" I smiled shyly as I was singing, because the song was making my voice purr. I felt a tap on the shoulder, to see the other singer encouraging me to interact with him, he was sort of smirking but in a serious way. I looked down at the rest of the lyrics, it seemed that the girl was sort of crazy, I could do crazy.

"Trouble Trouble Our destiny  
Who's hurting more? Who's in love more?  
When I see you, crazy for me  
I laugh, I laugh like this  
The more you ruin yourself, you more you need me" I slowly walk up to him as he's looking at me rapping/singing since I couldn't tell the difference. I take his tie playfully letting my lips curl to one side, pulling him towards me playfully.

"You're the happiest next to me,  
choosing misery over loneliness" I sing in my breathy style to the mic, giving my signature shit eating smirk that Nami had only seen, I twirl my long hair slowly as I face the crowd in a rather cocky manner as I looked out to the crowd, letting go of my temporary companion.

"You're gonna regret those last words you said" I smirk up at him, the strong beat was giving me weird confidence, letting go of his tie, but he followed me across the stage, I was looking at the seats at the top so I didn't seem interested in him or the crowd. He taps me again, and acts aggressively towards me to reflect the lyrics, twirling my hair, picking a piece of it and dropping it off. I huff and smile slyly and stalk up to him grab his head holding it near my forehead as I sing my chorus

"Hurt me Love me our destiny  
You can cuss at me all you want but don't go  
Hurt me Love me But don't you say goodbye  
I'm swaying like this  
Lalilalala lalilalala  
But at the end of my words, it's sharp as a knife  
Lalilalala lalilalala  
At the tip of our hands, there are tears again" waving my hand dismissively at the lalilala and let go of his head as he grabs my shoulder as he sings/raps his final lines

"Am I the crazy one? Are you the crazy one?  
Am I the crazy one for not being able to leave the crazy you?" He drops his mic looking at me almost at dismay and awe and smirking at the crowd with his usual sneer, as I give a confident shit eating smirk starring at the crowd, with the guy's hand around my shoulder as the song ends.

No one clapped, for a good minute. The Principle starts to clap so the others follow. We all bow respectfully to the students and I turn around to try and help the others carry the drum kit set. And I walk off the stage, doing the walk of shame to my seat, face completely red. I didn't know what happened the rest of the day, it seemed normal because no one was really interacting except the Nami and Luffy who were in utter awe that I just performed in front of everyone and didn't piss my pants. Nami cried because she lost her first bet with Luffy, it made me happy to know that Luffy had a lot of support in me and I laughed not minding that Nami bet against me.

* * *

The next day was even more eventful, I was called out of my usual maths class by another teacher who I had never met, who asked me to take all my maths books and bag and follow him. Since I hadn't explored the school I didn't know where I was but I saw the class heading "2-1"

"Sorry Sensei but why am I in the second year classrooms?"

"Didn't your parents tell you? You are being upgraded to second year maths."

"No, they didn't mention a thing, why didn't my teacher stop this?!" I was scared, because I hated being surprised like this.

"She was the one who demanded you to be put into second year maths. She said you would be more than able to do first year and second year maths and this is a trial period. So don't feel pressured, although this will give you an advantage in the next year if you succeed." I sweat dropped because it wasn't necessary to say, it was pretty much a given. But doing two sets of maths instead on one seemed insane, I wanted to have some sort of social life.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Your parents agreed?"

"WHEN?!"

"They signed the paper that was mailed to them."

"... Can I deny this transaction?"

"No."

"If I fail can I leave?"

"It will go on your record."

"Teachers have too much power, than they can ever realise" I mutter as I trail behind the teacher who sides the door and teachers bow, I follow bowing to the second year teacher.

"Class we have a new addition to the class, please treat her well." I bow introducing myself to the class and stiffen as I see Ace and Sabo grinning at me. The second year girls giving me weird glares that I knew for sure weren't friendly and the male singer from the band gave me funny smirk.

"Please look after me."

I stared at the teacher so she could direct me to where I was seating but she just smiled at me and gestured to the extra desks and chairs that were stacked up against the wall... Strangely there were some spaces in the class as it was a lot smaller than my class. I saw Sabo and Ace smiling as usual, I was almost inclined to put my desk near theirs but I could shake off the fear/nervousness that my body was feeling when I saw them. Also the girls that were strategically crowded around them were giving off a predatory glare that would probably kill me tenfold if I even stepped near their direction. So I did the most awkward thing possible. I picked up a desk and lifted it above my head, walking from the front of the classroom all the way to the back, my bag on my shoulder hitting all the people's head on the way (whispering "sorry" as I did so) and placed my desk literally against the wall next to the door at the back. And then awkwardly returned to the front of the class to get my chair and repeat the process. It felt like eternity as I was doing this, but I finally sat down and the teacher was still smiling as she continued her lesson. Thankfully there was no one in front of me or on my left side since the wall was my right side. Only an ordinary student diagonal to me, but it was fine. I was so grateful that they ignored me. I took avid notes, thanking the lord that this teacher would ignore me like the class. But I was wrong.

"Who would like to solve this question for the class?" I was looking straight ahead to see the male singer, and his weird red coloured hair, that was styled like flames, I wonder how he sleeps at night. It looks like super saiyan, man he must use a shit ton of hair gel, could it be natural?

"How about the new student, instead of staring at the red head, you should concentrate on the board." She still smiled, what was that phrase? The people who smile the most are the ones you want to piss off the least.

"Sorry sensei" I bowed to show respect even though I was probably the only person concentrating.

"Why don't you come up here and solve this problem?"

I slowly walked up, throwing all sorts of curses at the teacher and gang signs behind my back, slowly walking up again.

"Don't feel too pressured if you can't solve it" she patted my back.

I took the chalk and looked at the data and wrote up the necessary equation, but annoyingly I had to find out some other components before substituting it in, using a bunch of other equations. Not too long after I wrote down the final answer, looking at my teacher, whose face of joy turned sour when I finished writing on the board. I placed the chalk down on the ledge and quietly walked back to sit down in my desk.

"Well as you can see class, how one of the most difficult problems in this section is solved" I stared at the wall for a safety measure as the rest of the class copied down the board. I sighed a little annoyed, I was missing Nami and Luffy more. I'm so confused as to why my parents wouldn't tell me that I would be moved up to second grade maths. The teacher assigned homework and straight after the bell stuck and I ran off before anyone could even try and talk to me, because I missed my friends so much.

The next day I was one of the last people to get to class and for some reason Ace and Sabo had taken the spare seats that were empty yesterday, leaving my corner wall seat empty.

"We couldn't leave you alone in your seat, otherwise we wouldn't be looking after you!" Sabo explained seeing the confusion in my eyes, I sat down rather slowly, tense around the two, I knew there was something going on, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I unloaded my materials, I looked to my left and saw the death glare from the cluster of girls that were seated where Sabo and Ace had already sat yesterday. Well if my desk turns up all destroyed I know who I can blame first. I stared straight ahead at the board, not allowing the teacher trying to find some excuse to pick on me today. Ace was in view, which wasn't unnecessarily a bad thing, his shaggy black unkempt hair that told the person 'I don't give a fuck', but it suited Ace and his personality, it would look weird if he had neat tidy hair like flower boys. I forgot that the older brothers were growing and developing males, and I had some weird mindfuck when I saw Ace's broad shoulders, I could see the kind of bratty, arrogant little kid in him, but he was just a more handsome and charming version now. It really was no mystery as to why Ace was attracting girls, because who could blame them? Charming and sweet, though it may be true, I couldn't shake off the weird fear my body was having, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" I hear a warm whisper in my ear from the left.

"Oh.. uhh no. I just had a weird body shiver." I reasoned, smiling shyly, but also unsure of what Sabo was going to do. Nothing good happened when Sabo whispered in my ear.

"Let me see." he chuckled, and the sun just happened to shine on his back giving him so weird holy glow that was depicted on stain glass windows in churches. He reaches for my hands, wrapping my small chubby hands in his massive warm hands.

"You're freezing!" He flicks my forehead and smiles at me as he drapes his blazer over me. I could feel the million daggers from the girls that were giving me murder glares from the opposite side of the classroom. I withdraw my hands really quickly, and give back Sabo's blazer, as I lean over to put his blazer on the back of his chair I saw my name on side, Sabo and Ace's name on the other with a bunch of numbers underneath with a percentage. I move back to my desk, looking straight at my paper, not wanting Sabo or Ace to interact with me.

Was Sabo trying to play love calculator with me, Ace and himself?

* * *

The next day I came in a bit earlier, and a second year girl who I assumed was a fan girl of the princes took me by the shoulders, trying to be nice but hiding her annoyance thinly as she placed me on the other side of the classroom at the front surrounded by other second years calling it 'making sure the youngest gets the best treatment' and left me there all alone. Well I wasn't complaining, it was the perfect reason to get out of sitting with the two brothers, so I unloaded my materials a lot happier that I was being ignored/tolerated.

Then the teacher walked in and noticed that I was in the complete opposite place and saw the group of girls surrounding Ace and Sabo where I was originally sitting and a vein popped.

"New student I know it's hard for you to adjust in this class but you can't swap seats however you like!" She groaned at, making me feel embarrassed, as she was bringing attention to me. Well today is going to be interesting.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the rules, Sensei."

"Go back to your original seat."

"Hai." sadly packing up my materials and walking back to my seat the girl who sat in my seat forcefully bumped my shoulder. At least she clicked my shoulder back, real satisfying. I dumped my stuff on my table, only looking at my table, not wanting to invite any stares.

"LOOK AT THE BOARD EVERYONE." Well fuck.

I noticed today that Sabo was in front of me today and Ace was on my left. I saw his strange blonde wavy hair, it reminded me of surfers and suddenly imagined Sabo in swimming trunks with a seashell necklace, with his extremely handsome smile. I blinked deeply as I stared at the board, what the fuck was I imagining? I shifted in my seat suddenly in shock which had caused Ace to ask

"You okay princess?" Only loud enough for me to hear, which made me stick against the wall in shock.

"Please don't ever call me princess."

"Heheeh" He chuckles, blushing a little which highlighted his really cute freckles. "Why not, since I'm a prince."

"Please stop. I don't know what you want but you can take it. Just please leave me alone in this lesson." I pleaded, I was getting tired of the games and the questionable motives of the brothers, I just wanted to enjoy high school as much as I did middle school.

"Now now, don't need to be so hasty." he grinned, which wasn't the usual grin, it was a very suspicious grin.

Before the class started the next day, I begged my teacher to let me change seats. I made up the most believable one, which was Ace and Sabo were interrupting my learning and would benefit from separating myself from them. She sighed, because the lazy ass teacher had to do more work, but because I was so persistent and she came in with a box of numbers and drew up the class seating plan assigning numbers in the boxes. Ace and Sabo insisted I go first but I was forced to the back by the girls as I denied their offer. Knowing full well what they were up to, I knew what numbers I needed to avoid and was happy that those numbers had be occupied so I was free from Ace and Sabo. I found myself in the middle of the rows next to the weird band singer and a random guy that instantly ignored me. Fair enough I appreciated that.

"So the imfamous rookie, you've quite a mark at this school."

"Mhmm if you think so. I don't really care."

"Wow such a cocky first year, how cute." he smirked, his thin weird lips curled.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same about my senior." I quip back, as I'm looking through my textbook seeing which questions I needed to do.

"You should really give eye contact when talking to someone, especially they're your senior rookie." I hear him instruct, I sighed looking up at the senior with weird flaming red hair.

"Fair enough."

"So easy to agree-"

"So do you put a lot of hair gel in?"

"No, it's natural" I squint at him, not believing him.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know." I end the boring conversation going back to my textbook.

"What? Are you jealous that I have better hair than you?"

"No, I don't really care if you have better hair than me. It's up to you to decide who has better hair." I comment back offhandedly not really caring.

"Interesting thought, rookie."

"I have a name senior"

"So do I. Maybe you should starting calling me it, since we're going to dating." he boldly stated, I laughed, it was weirdly refreshing, but this guy was too snobby for his own good he needed some rejection.

"I don't date guys who wear more make up than I do, senior." I retort back, smirking at his face that turned from a confident grin to disapproval and confusion.

"I don't wear more than you do."

"I don't wear make up." I told him in a bored voice, scribbling down my working out.

"Fine you got me there rookie, but I'm sure I can change your mind." he said confidentially, my eyebrows raised in interest.

"Thanks Eustass. Senior." I grin at him, making him blush which made him turn incredibly red, covering a part of his face with his hands, which were painted rather nicely, more so than I could ever paint my nails.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ace and Sabo who were at opposite sides of the room, glaring in the general direction of Eustass kid. Maybe they just really don't like him, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

* * *

Valentines Day was approaching so I was planning if I should buy chocolate or make it. I figured I could make a batch of my famous carrot cake and melting some chocolate to be molded something adorable. I neatly tied up batches, and wrapped up the piece of cake. One for Nami, a big one for the ASL brothers, one for Dandan. And I had one more left over, so I decided to give it to the senior that annoyed me in maths class.

I placed walked over to their house and knocked, Dandan answered the door, giving me the complimentary back cracking squeeze and I handed her the parcel which made her squeal in joy that I was still giving her a gift on Valentines day. I asked if she could pass on the gift for the three brothers, she ushered me in for some tea and said I could go ahead and place the parcel in their rooms. I labelled the biggest pack for Luffy, even adding little hearts, I was feeling bold and happy that I could express how much I liked my crush this way. I placed each parcel in each of their rooms, and headed downstairs to have the usual talk with Dandan, smiling as I sipped my tea listening to her troubles, thinking about Luffy's reaction when he finds my parcel.

I headed back home afterwards, squealing in my pillow because I was so excited to see Luffy afterwards and him tell me how much he liked my gift. It was too much.

February 15th came around and as I took my usual seat and handed Nami her gift, while she gave her usual parcel of delicious family tangerines I waited for Luffy to tell me how he wanted more cake. But he just carried on with his conversation with Sanji, swooning over Nami. Odd. Luffy usually begs me for the spare slices of cake, but maybe it was a bad batch. Maybe it tasted weird, and he didn't know what to say. I asked Nami to sample the cake and she did so, smiling at the taste of the cake, ensuring me it was delicious as always. Odd.

I turned up to my usual seat and took out my materials when I heard my annoying senior about to start an argument as always, I smirk as I pull out the valentine parcel, shoving it into his hands to make him shut up.

"Happy belated Valentines day Eustass Senior." For once he didn't say anything. He just gently held the parcel I handed him, his face matching his hair. He didn't really say anything, so I patted his shoulder reassuringly and turned back to my work laughing. That was the only lesson that Eustass didn't bug me to sing with him in band, or talk to me at all, which I didn't mind. I was too busy thinking of wondering why Luffy didn't say anything about my cake if nothing was wrong with it.

* * *

White day came around, I wasn't too excited since I never received any gifts, which I never minded any shape or form. As long as Luffy bought me our annual white day ramen, I didn't care at all. I watched Nami open all her gifts, occasionally tasting the chocolate, I was grinning at least Nami was having a ball. I was putting in my ear buds to listen to my music and do the remainder of my second year homework. But I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder by a random boy that was holding a single white rose. I was so surprised that all I could do was accept the flower, the blush covering all of my face. Nami was whooping, as I thanked the boy who nodded shyly and who walked off. I felt my face still red as Nami was cheering, I was staring down at the desk, with the rose stem in my hands. I got a plastic goody bag of chocolates that Sanji had slipped me, saying something along the lines of pretty girls deserve pretty things to eat. I felt incredibly happy to receive such nice things, that I came into second year maths whistling and humming.

"Aren't you going to demand a gift of me since you gave me a stuff for Valentines?" I heard my senior trying to stir and argument.

"Nope, I just wanted to give you a nice Valentines gift, I'm sure you got a lot from other girls, take it as a sign of my good nature." I smiled at him, turning away from the desk and then looked back to see some guys crowding around my desk who held out some small gifts in their hands.

"I noticed that you don't wear a lot of hair clips, and this was on sale so." One of them realised handing me a pretty butterfly clasp that was decorated with fake shiny jewels.

"I saw that you had pierced ears so I think these earrings would be really pretty on you."

"I noticed that you liked cats so I got you some cat earphones." I shyly looked up at them, with a grateful smile on my face which made them blush even harder for some reason.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I can accept so many nice gifts." I reasoned, overwhelmed that three guys at once offering their white day gifts to me. They all looked at me and went bright red, so I laughed and hugged all three of them, thanking them individually for thinking of me. And they handed their gifts, silently after I hugged them. I sat down, looking at the gifts in awe.

"Are you happy you received gifts on White Day?" I heard my senior ask, in a strange quiet voice.

"Mhmm I'm just happy that they thought of me to give gifts to, rather than receiving the gift." I smiled, trying out the hair clasp, I beamed at him which happened to catch him off guard, as he just stared at me with bug eyes."

"Give me your hand." I heard through his hands. I stretched out my arm across the gap between our desks and as he pushed my head away from him and felt some cool metal against my wrist.

"I made this for you." he mumbled, looking away. I looked at it, it was rather delicate, and buffed so it was all nice and shiny, seeing little fake red jewels that caught the light making little flames. I looked up at the senior who was looking away proudly so I whispered a delicate thank you, knowing full well to leave him alone when he got like this.

Second year maths was my last class of the day, so when the bell sounded I rushed out to meet Luffy outside the gates for our annual white day ramen. I hummed happily, looking at the cloudy sky, bobbing my head to the music, grinning. Then darkness obscured my vision, hot heavy palms were on my face.

"Ace? Sabo?" Knowing full well who these palms belonged to.

"Heheeh, we could never fool you could we?" Sabo laughed as I gained my vision back and saw both of them smiling at me.

"I guess so. Well see you guys!" I tried to wave them off as I continued to lean against the school wall.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Luffy!" I grinned, I looked down at my phone to see that he was taking an awful long time to get out of school.

"He left ages ago, he was walking with Nami. " Ace informed me looking at me as if I should have known. I tried not to let the shock and disappointment show on my face. Valentines and now this, it wasn't adding up.

"I guess he forgot to tell me he was busy." all I wanted was to walk home, blast up my music and try and figure out what was going on. Luffy didn't act cold towards me, he didn't seem mad or sad, he talked to me as he would any other day.

"What were you guys going to do?" Sabo asked, looking concerned. I just couldn't put my finger on it, this was really annoying me and making me uneasy.

"Oh just a silly tradition." I shrug it off, knowing it was a silly thing that neither of them would care about.

"White day ramen?" Ace supplemented. My face scrunched up in worry. How.. Why did he know that? Maybe Luffy did them but I didn't know that Ace was asking Luffy what he did for White Day every year.

"Yeah." This didn't feel right at all. So I decided to test them.

"To make up for Luffy leaving you, we'll treat you. Consider it our white day gift to you."

"I wouldn't call it leaving but okay." I mumble, packing away my phone and ear phones as the brothers began walk with me, in the middle, talking about random things, bickering as per usual. The ramen shop that I usually went with Luffy came into view and but I saw another ramen shop a couple shops down and I tried to walk past it.

"Hey isn't this one the one you guys go to eat ramen?"

"Yeah I must have forgotten. But it might be the one up there, might go check."

"Mhmm no Luffy said it was this one, he mentioned it to me." Sabo reassured me. I knew that was wrong, because Luffy has never known the name of shop because he always forgets which one it is. So how did they know which one was the right one? I nodded, trying to act as natural as possible. Sitting at the bar and placing our bags down, and picked which ramen we wanted. I opted to sit on the stool right on the end, but strangely Ace had grabbed that stool before I could put my hand on it and before I could pick the next one over Sabo had sat down, and since I wanted to act as natural as possible I sat in the middle of the brothers. I hummed quietly, musing over the thoughts that were going in my head.

"How come you never told us you could sing?" Sabo asked, smiling sweetly at me, it frightened me.

"Yeah, we've known you since forever and not once did you tell us that you could sing."

"Well I don't think I could ever consider myself a real singer, and you guys never asked so I never said anything."

"But Luffy found out before we did" Ace whined a little, looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"He only found out recently, because he just found me randomly practicing in the music room." they shrugged.

"You sing really well, you were really good on stage. It was as if we were watching you perform." Sabo complimented, as he was pulling up the ramen to his face.

"Yeah you looked really cool, when you acting disinterested in the guy and looking at us." Ace smiled at me, before taking a sip of his broth.

"Well I was looking at everyone in that section since it was directly in front of me, not just you guys. So it probably looked like I was staring at you guys." I reasoned, starting to slurp the delicious noodles.

"Hahah I like how you joke." Sabo and Ace said in unison, as I finished slupring my ramen, feeling my fear prickling me.

* * *

After that, I figured it was dangerous to hang out with Ace and Sabo by myself and only came around their house help Dandan with cooking dinner. I didn't even come over to their house to tutor Luffy anymore, I demanded that I could only teach Luffy in a clean area so I suggested my house, in my room which was perfect for tutoring. I dialed Luffy's phone to see where he was, since he was late and wondering if he forgot to tell me he wanted to cancel the lesson, secretly hoping he didn't. However I heard his voice downstairs so I ended the call on my phone and stuck it in my back pocket. Me and Luffy were having a break from tutoring I was bringing up snacks, well his pre dinner snack, he started scoffing it down.

"Oi stop it, otherwise I'm going to have to take your food away from you."

"Meanie, even Nami wouldn't be that mean."

"Wh-what?" I laughed sort of snorted.

"Nothing." Luffy looked away, with a weird blush on his face. Holding onto his hat to cover his face.

"Luffy you don't need to hide anything from me."

"Well, I've been thinking." Oh god. I think-

"I've been thinking about Nami recently, she's been on my mind a lot recently, more than just a friend." he confessed, red painting his cheeks. I felt my soul escape my, I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Have you told her?" I asked, because I wanted to know every detail possible.

"No, but I've been hanging out with her a bit more. She's really cool." My face twitched a little, was I not on his mind even a bit? Did he even see me more than just someone who eats food with?

"Yeah she is. I'm not surprised, I'm sure she would be surprised to hear this." I tell him, but it feels fake. All of it feels unreal and the hot uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment was weighing on me as I reassured my friend and crush.

"Really you think so?! Great!" I smile shyly, sighing out to resume the lesson.

* * *

The next days of school became a real blur, I stared at the board, mindlessly copying notes as I tried to get over the shock of what Luffy had revealed to me. I couldn't be angry at Nami, because this wasn't her fault, but I didn't feel like talking to her. I let her chatter at me as I nodded, doodling as always. I looked to my left to see Luffy smiling at Nami in a different way. Wow I couldn't believe I was so dense, I'm almost as bad as Luffy, I sighed quietly doodling on my paper, letting my heart weigh even heavier.

"Nami, I really like you!" Luffy exclaimed in the usual Luffy fashion, causing Sanji to choke on whatever he was eating and the rest of the class to look at the commotion. Nami stops in her story, looking at Luffy in bewilderment, she slowly looks to me, I nod and smile, so it seemed that I was playing the role of the supportive best friend that brought together this relationship. Luckily for Nami the class bell rung and everyone had to go to their assigned seats and class had began, which I happily welcomed. As the lunch bell rang I put away my books and pencil case, taking my water with me, leaving for my sweet haven that was the music room. I made sure no one was following me, and closed the door, putting a chair against the door so no one could get in and tinkered on the piano. After my fingers felt exhausted I put my head on the piano, sighing deeply. My heart ached, because. Because it felt that my displays of affection towards Luffy were wasted, as if I were giving them to a brick wall. But I tried not to think negatively, because at least he chose Nami, she was a good person and someone who could easily keep Luffy on track but had that extra little specialty that made her attractive to every guy on the planet. I tried to be as optimistic as possible, but I felt my tears threaten to spill out, because all I wanted was a good cry, but my house has been so busy I didn't have a moment to be alone and cry. I was definitely not going to cry at school, but I felt as if I was back in elementary school and crying about my parents and siblings, was it the same issue? The people I wanted to notice me weren't?

The warm afternoon sunshine came through the slits of the blinds and I held my hand out to shield my eyes and also follow the dust particles that were illuminated in the slit of sunshine. I concentrated on following the dancing dust particles, smiling a little because it was such a silly thing to do, until a much larger, warmer hand had encased mine, slipping it's fingers through mine. I whipped around to see Ace grinning face to face with me, close enough to give me eskimo kisses, which was way too close. And if there was Ace there was

"What's wrong princess?" Sabo asked quietly in my ear, surprise hugging me from behind. So Ace was in front of me, dangerously close to my face, with his fingers laced mine and Sabo behind me.

"N-nothing."

"Awh she's sad because our stupid brother rejected her for the swindler." Ace pointed out accurately. I looked at him in a questionable view. How. How did they know Luffy liked Nami and why did they assume I was rejected? I never once confessed to any of them that I was crushing on Luffy and the only person I told was Nami.

"See we told you he was stupid, why would he not want you?" Sabo reasoned kissed the top of my head reassuringly. Sure it felt nice to be comforted by two handsome guys, but this was no host club and some weird shit was going on, I had to figure it out, before it slips out of my fingers. The bell rang to signify the end of lunch and I escaped their clutches and pulled the chair away from the door. I had made sure it was fixed under the door knob, and they couldn't move the chair without me hearing it. Unless they were in the room in the first place. I looked at them again, as I was leaving, both of them blushing bashfully.

* * *

I returned to my classroom in a mess, I had no idea what was happening and too much was happening in one go. I slipped into my seat, looking at the clock so often that my teacher thought I had developed nervous tick asking if I needed to go see matron, but I brushed it off. I did not need to be alone in a quiet area, because I felt that somehow in some shape or form that Ace and Sabo would turn up. It was as if they could track all my moves, or somehow knew where I was at all times.

Nami tried to turn around to try and talk to me, but I was just trying to do my work, even though I was trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle that I could barely make conversation with her, which she probably thought it was me ignoring her, because Luffy confessing his feelings to her. Well I couldn't blame her, but I really wanted to solve this puzzle of Ace and Sabo, so Luffy and Nami could wait.

As soon as the bell rung, I dashed home before any of the brothers could even try to talk to me. I unlocked my door, and then made sure every door and window was locked and went upstairs and changed into my comfortable attire of panties, socks and long t-shirt with my hair splayed out. I laid on my floor closing my eyes, trying to piece together what the fuck was going on. I heard my parents shout something, and I mumbled back to tell them I was here.

How did Ace and Sabo know that Luffy had confessed to Nami, even though the news wouldn't have travelled that fast, and no one cared who me, Luffy and Nami were, so how on earth did he know that he did it.

How did they know what ramen shop me and Luffy go to, despite Luffy always forgetting which one we go to every year.

Why didn't Luffy say anything about my Valentines day gift? I knew it was far fetched but it didn't make any sense in any shape or form.

How did they get into the music room without me hearing with them?

How did they know that my parents and siblings left voice messages, but they didn't show up in my notifications.

"Whatcha doing Princess." my eyes widen in shock at the voice that cut through my thought process. I didn't take away my arm, as I was praying that this was a horrible dream. I also tried to feign sleep, trying to keep my breath as relaxed as possible.

"Silly, you think you can fool us." I heard Sabo laugh. I had no idea what to do. I could run and see if I could make it, but I think Sabo and Ace could easily grab me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, afraid of what was going to come next.

"You're so silly, you know?" they carried me to my bed, and once again trapped me in between them. I didn't try to scream, because I didn't want to aggravate them when they could easily restrain me.

"Oh she's such a good little girl as usual." Ace commented, gleefully. "Makes you even cuter." I secretly try to get dial some number, any number whilst looking into Ace's warm yet deceiving brown eyes, but my phone was taken and turned off by Sabo who 'tsked' in my ear, in a confident manner.

"You're making things harder than they need to be Princess."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, we want you." Ace answered me as if I was the stupid one

"Both of you?"

"Yes." they answered in unison.

"But there are plenty of girls fawning over you in class and -"

"You were fawning over Luffy but he still picked that red head over you" Sabo cut in front. That was rather rude.

"Y-yes but Luffy is a special case-"

"And so are you, Princess." Ace reasoned, lacing his fingers with mine, smiling at me.

"Wouldn't you want two men to treasure you than one idiot who couldn't even appreciate your delicious Valentines gift to him. It's obvious that you had feelings for him, and he couldn't reciprocate them, and we couldn't have that." Sabo reasoned, taking my other hand, kissing my cheek. I was so confused, too many things were happening.

"Did you guys let Luffy have his Valentine's gift?"

"He wouldn't appreciate if he did get it" Ace whispered roughly, drawing little designs on my arms with his warm fingers.

"It was so obvious that you were in love with him. Giving him bigger proportions and drawing little hearts on his packet, and he would still fall for that swindler, not you." Sabo wrapped his arms around my waist as he was saying this. That's why Luffy didn't say anything about Valentines.

"Me and Sabo here were feeling a little hurt that you liked our dumb younger brother more than us two, even though we tried to look after you in maths class. We were thrilled that they moved you to our class, we were happy that it worked." Ace nuzzled his face into my neck, happy that he could be intimate with me.

"What worked?"

"The slip. We knew that they were going to upgrade you to our maths class, because our teacher let it slip and we knew that if the letter got sent home you would try to get out of it, because you didn't want to separate from Luffy. But we wanted to see more of you, so we forged it for you."

"Did you guys go into my house and get my mail?"

"No, we got it before it was sent home, and we got signatures from your parents from other school documents."

"W-why would you do that?!"

"We told you, you're special to us Princess. We want to be with you as much as possible." Sabo explained nuzzling my hair, as he laid his palms flat against my stomach, making me squeal. "You're too precious to us to leave." Ace shushed me quietly, pressing his warm lips towards mine. Which was effective, as he was pulling my legs and trapping me by tangling his legs with mine.

"How did you know Luffy liked Nami? Since you guys shouldn't know as no one would ever tell the second years, the gossip doesn't spread that fast."

"You know how you called Luffy when he confessed that liked Nami during your tutor lesson."

"It was a good lesson, I learnt a lot from you" Sabo added in, as my eyes widened in realisation, but it didn't make sense.

"I pressed end call."

"I'm sure you thought you did sweetie." Ace reassured me of what I didn't do that night. Check that I really did end the call.

"B-but"

"Whats wrong honey?" Ace asked in his warm, caring voice, that was really irresistible to me right now.

"Y-you swapped phones with Luffy." I finally get out in shock.

"See I told you, she would figure it out."

"Well our princess is a smart girl, she's cute when she solves these problems. But I think she's really cute right now, all shocked." Sabo chuckled.

"That's why. Thats why you knew what Ramen shop, because I messaged him to tell him. That's why you answered his phone when I called him to play video games with me."

"Well done princess, you found us out." Ace teased, rather menacingly.

"What are you going to do next? Tell? Who would believe you?" Sabo informed her, because he was scarily right, no one would believe me, over the princes. I would be outlawed as a liar and Luffy would never choose me over his brothers. I was damned if I do and if I don't.

"I don't know she looks pretty cute when she's confused." I tried to break for it, stupidly, because I needed to try and get away from this craziness and figure out my next plan of action but of course they tighten their hold and Sabo silences me with his hand around my mouth.

"See this would be a lot easier if you weren't so difficult." he reasoned, kissing my cheek affectionately.

"We don't want you to get hurt like how our idiotic brother hurt you, and we definitely don't want to share you with anyone else. So no more of Eustass, you hear me?" Ace poked my nose again.

"Also those guys who handed you white day gifts not allowed. You're only for us." Sabo added in, drawing little designs on my stomach, as he pulled me to his body as possible.

"And don't try anything funny, because you don't want to see how serious it can get." they threatened quietly in my ear.

"Now lets see how well we do with tonight without any interruptions." They both kissed me gently on the mouth.

"Awh were we your first kiss?" My eyes of full of innocence gave it all away.

"Don't worry, we'll be your first everything." I laid there shivering in fear, almost quaking. How did any of this come about?

"It's okay Princess we'll explain everything tomorrow, over breakfast." Sabo mumbled in my ear holding me still.

"I forgot to mention that we're staying over. Your parents wanted us to watch over you and keep you company until they come back tomorrow." Ace put his forehead against mine, looking into my scared eyes and squeezing my hand in an almost reassuring way, as I looked back in the warm brown hues in his eyes, and then at his cute freckles.

I could still feel Sabo drawing little designs on my stomach which made me squirm, so he held my legs by wrapping his own long ones around mine, holding me still, kissing my head reassuringly.

"Bedtime Princess" and kissed me again where they could and they dozed off as I tried to think of an escape plan, before my tiredness hit me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a cool and interesting idea. Only because I like the sort of possessive, and jealous guys that always and only want you. Next chapter will be definitely a lemon between the three. I hope this was readable. Sorry this seems extremely long, and long winded, but this was all sort of necessary to build up the story, in my mind. I didn't want them to become suddenly obsessive, I wanted it to become gradual thing. Next chapter will definitely explain why Sabo and Ace really like the fem!character. And I also wanted to show a slightly softer side of the aggressive and that they're not just suddenly taking over her life, it's a gradual thing and she just realises too late, but yeah. I hope the next time I write a chapter for this, will be soon, because I quite like this idea.
> 
> The song that is sung is Fire- Mad Clown ft Jinsil.
> 
> I hope it was fun to read, it was really fun to create I absolutely admit, I've been addicted to these sort of reader x Ace/Eustass kid fics and been imagining myself in these situations.
> 
> And I really like the fics I mentioned in the first chapter, because I do like that jealous, possessive nature in guys, I have no idea why, can someone psychoanalyse me? That would be great.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Chang


	3. Why I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue I haven't updated a story so fast, I just really like this story. Sorry about the mistakes by the way. I was looking through my post last night and face palmed myself because it was just terrible, I think I got all of them, so tell me if I missed any and I'll correct them.
> 
> Thanks to those who have reviewed already, I got really happy over your reviews and extremely glad that you guys liked it. I think this should be the last chapter.
> 
> Recap:  
> Ace and Sabo have revealed their true intentions to the fem!character.  
> Luffy has confessed to Nami in front of the fem!character, even though she has feelings for Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the original third chapter into Ace’s and Sabo’s stories, since I wanted to add scenes to every phase of the story  Enjoy. x

Sabo and Ace decided to go easy on their princess, they left her alone in maths class, allowing themselves time to think of the next plan of action. They could barely contain themselves when they revealed their true intentions, because they knew that she wasn't going to tell anyone and so she was cornered, close to capture. However they knew that she was not going to let them dominate her so easily and still had to figure out their next move, but they were happy that had gained the upper hand. She may be ahead of them academically, but strategically they were on par with each other. So for now they left her to her own devices, and enjoying her puzzled look when she entered the maths classroom and noticed their lack of attention on her. They both couldn’t deny that half of the fun came from chasing her, watching her squirm under her uncomfortableness and she looked so cute when she was shocked.

They enjoyed seeing her barely talk to Eustass Kid in fright, knowing that she heeded their warning. Ace especially enjoyed her expressions, since she barely showed any expressions, the times she did show them it made her cuter. He loved it when she was confused, and in shock. The one he loved the most was when she smiled, like the photo he took from her room and copied in order to not ruin the original. She looked so happy, he could easily imagine her looking up at him with that precious smile. He snorted and smirked as he imagined her in his arms, with those flowers in her hair, looking up at him, calling his name, calling him little pet names. In fact he was blushing, his face heating up majorly as he was playing the imaginary scenarios in his head.

Her smile hadn't changed a bit when she first met him, it was so full of content and happiness. He remembered he wasn't very happy as a kid, since he had a lot of anger issues, but when he talked to her, despite her being a year younger she made those anger issues melt away. He remembered that he was picked on a lot because he didn't have a dad, and since he had already had a lot of trouble with violence he was reprimanded if he didn't restrain himself.

There was one particular memory that stuck with him; the other kids were taunting him again for having no father, saying he was unwanted, a mistake. For some reason Ace was tired and didn't try to fight back, he let them rag on him. He let them poke fun, poke his head, jeer at him. These kids were a lot bigger and taller, but his lovely princess came charging through with her adorable bowl haircut and pokemon t-shirt and mismatched trousers as if it was nobody's business.

"Ace! Fight back!" he heard her shout over the noise of the other kids. His ears perked up when he heard this. He was always told, to ignore, to be better than them and take the high road, morally.

"Don't let them talk to you like this! Prove them wrong! I know you're not a mistake, make them believe you're not! You're not changing their ideas if you let them talk to you like this!" She screamed despite being at the back of the crowd of kids.

"I promise I'll help you!" his eyes widened at this promise. And he saw the little bowl head waddle through the crowd of older kids and he was now looking at a Blastoise printed on her t-shirt as she angrily shouted at the older kids, saying that they're not being nice, and that their parents would be ashamed if they treated their classmate like this.

She was talking about the concept of treating someone how you would like to be treated, Ace chuckled at her attempt to save him. He was impressed that someone who was younger than him was more sophisticated and caring. Now that Ace thought about it, she always acted older than her age, which was funny to Ace because back then he assumed anyone Luffy's age was as stupid as him. The older kids stopped hearing her shout, but then after she finished they started to insult both of them, calling her an awkward bowl haircut and how her parents or siblings were always late picking her up meaning that they never cared about her. He sighed as he thought she was going to cry, but instead she stood her ground, still trying to defend him. He was shocked (didn’t show it) that she still wanted to defend him even though she got insulted by his attackers.

Then the kids started to turn on her, focusing their attention on her, messing with her hair and trying to pick at her shirt, Ace stood up in attention, almost about throw his fist, but was hesitant knowing that he would get into serious trouble if he started another fight. Ace looked at her, and she wasn't even asking for help, instead she kicked at the chest of one of the kids, enough so that they let go her shirt, allowing her to grab his raised fist and make a break for it. They were running across the ground as the kids ran to get a teacher, she brought him to a secret shady spot under a tree.

She sat him down, although he tried to resist because he felt he didn't need someone who was the same age as his dumb younger brother to save him. But she held his shoulder still, saying that she had to make sure he had no cuts. She found a small thin cut on his head, and told him to wash his head when he went back to class. Which was soon as she noticed the time. He saw her arms were dirty from the other kids trying to grab her, and watched her dust herself off, and rearranging her bowl haircut. He noticed the Blastoise on her back was peeling off a little and pointed it out to her, she shrugged it off saying she could fix it with some glue. He frowned at her, she was such an odd child, he always assumed that because she followed Luffy around she was as silly as he was, but maybe not so. Maybe the only thing she caught from him was his recklessness.

The bell signalled the end of lunch, she walked back over to Ace who seemed to be sulking and kissed where his cut was and told him it would make him feel better and ran off. He blushed immensely as he gingerly touched the spot where she kissed, feeling his face heat up. He stumbled from where he was hiding, still touching the spot where she kissed when Sabo was calling his name.

Ace sat down in his seat, expecting his teacher to take him outside and reprimand him for the fight that happened outside. But it never came, instead his teacher brought their attention to bullying, and how they should treat each other fairly and that saying mean and hurtful things is not good social conduct. Basically repeating what Ace's lovely princess had told the bullies. But other than that the school day ended, Ace and Sabo packed their bags and walked outside. Sabo was chatting to Ace, but he was thinking; if he didn't get told off for the fight did she get told off?

Ace walked slowly, Sabo was far ahead walking to the other class to pick up Luffy in the younger class. Both of them walked into the classroom, waiting for Luffy to finish his conversation with his friend, Ace saw his little saviour with her books out, her pencil scribbling across the paper. Even though all her classmates had already left, she was the only one left, she seemed unfazed that she was the only one in the room. He saw her Blastoise sticker was still a little unpeeled on her back, but she cleaned her arms of the dirty fingerprints of the other kids. As Sabo was helping Luffy pack up his bag, because he was so slow as usual he stomped over to her desk, staring at her, not saying a word.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't the teacher tell me off for picking a fight?"

"Did you pick the fight?"

"No."

"Then why would you get told off?" Ace was a little astounded at that simple logic, he always assumed that he would be told off by the teacher if his name was even mentioned in the fight.

"But I was going to punch one of them and they were ganging up on me."

"But you didn't punch them and as you said they were ganging up on you."

"Did you get told off?" "No, I told my teacher what happened and I said to her that you were being calm about it and the other kids were being mean. So she believed me and told your teacher." she answered him simply, writing down some numbers as she was telling him

"Why didn't you tell us that your parents are late picking you up?"

"You never asked so I never said so. It's not like my parents do it on purpose, they just pick me up half an hour later than everyone else, they take me home like any other family."

"But don't you feel sad all by yourself?"

"No why would I?"

"Because you would feel lonely."

"You can't feel lonely if you're by yourself, with no one else around" His hands tightened around his bag straps, he was getting annoyed that this kid wasn't showing any emotion. Who did think she was, trying to put up a strong front, Ace didn’t buy her little act.

"You don't have to worry about me, I know my parents aren't doing this on purpose, they still love me like everyone else's parents" she smiled at him, really genuinely, catching Ace off guard and making his face turn red from the neck up.

"Well if you told us, we would wait for you. DaDan always tells us to look after you more."

"I don't want to trouble you, it’s okay it’s not a problem." She simply offered, smiling gently, Ace’s blush intensified tenfold. She saved him, got insulted for him and now she didn’t want to trouble him? Just who was this girl, why was she acting so strange, why did he feel that she was acting much older than she actually was?

"Luffy, Sabo! We're waiting till she goes home." She laughed at his blunt nature, she knew he was extremely kind hearted, he just rarely showed it. She let them talk over her as she was carefully doing her work. Laughing at the mistakes Luffy made whilst attempting to do his homework as well, whilst Ace was trying to use PVA glue to stick the peeling Blastoise sticker on her t-shirt, which didn't end so well.

* * *

Ace and Sabo had moved onto high school, as his lovely princess and Luffy were in their last year of middle school. Ace and Sabo were growing into their looks which had turned them into the school princes, resulting in them gaining a huge fan base extending past their high school.

Ace had a much better handle on his anger issues, developing into a much more mature, happier person all round. He had altered into a very relaxed, fun-loving person, with his own unique and endearing characteristics, and despite the school regulations he grew out of his short unruly hair, into his signature scruffy shaggy hair, making him even more a heart-throb.

He and Sabo were already attracting girls in their class, and in the year above. Every day he was getting confessions, and little gifts from fangirls. Although he appreciated that they gave him little gifts of their affection, he didn't care. He ended up giving them to Luffy or his other friends. He couldn’t quite figure out why he didn’t care, he appreciated their courage to confess their feelings for him, however he didn’t feel moved, he didn’t feel that twinge of special first love. Although Ace hadn’t dated any girls prior high school, thus a novice when it came to romance and romantic relationships, but he knew by his gut that these girls were not the ones he would want a relationships with. Although the success rate of Ace (or Sabo) accepting their feelings was zero per cent, it still didn’t stop at least one girl a day to confess their feelings to them.

Ace, like Luffy enjoyed the simpler things in life; sleeping or eating, and was often found doing one or the other, or both at school. Another reason why girls found him so candid and adorable. He was sleeping on his desk as usual and he jolted awake, but let his head rest on the desk, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun and the breeze that entered came through the window.

"Eh did you hear that Gol. D. Rodger had a son?" A girl whispered in a hushed manner not too far away from Ace.

"What? The infamous Yakuza leader that dominated all of Japan? Wasn't he caught by the Japanese government and publicly executed?" Another girl hurriedly asked, in a frightened voice.

"I heard he was terrifying and ruled with terror."

"Ehh, my grandpa told me how he lived in fear of him. They weren't allowed to say his name, in case they said it in an impolite manner and be blacklisted."

"Man he was such a scary man, his son must be scary too. I would not be friends with him." Ace felt the old feelings of fear and anger settle in him. Luckily he was able to ignore his next class, because his teacher didn't care whether or not if he was awake, as long as he passed his end of year exam.

His ears were burning, his eyes narrowed, leg twitching, very agitated. As soon as the bell rung that meant the end of school, Ace took his bag and stormed out of school before he could even hear what homework was being set. He walked to the abandoned part of school, dropping his bag and started punching the brick wall of the P.E storage house in anger. He could barely feel the cuts on his knuckles, not caring about his scuffed school shoes. He felt less angry, he had physically worked off his anger but he was still pissed off. He 'tsked' picking up his bag and shoving his cut up hands into his trousers glaring at the ground, as he remembered that his classmates were gossiping about.

"H-Hey Ace!" He heard a familiar call. He looked to where the call came from and saw a very familiar face. His little elementary saviour had grown a bit, he wasn't sure if he was glad to see that her hair had grown longer and hadn't maintained her cute bowl cut.

"You okay Ace?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah. If you say so."

"What happened to your hands?"

"I..." He tried to make up a believable reason "…Punched a wall."

"I see." she nodded, he was about to walk to his house expecting her to ignore him.

"Want me to fix you up? I have some leftovers as well, it's your favourite. Curry." She offered him, still smiling. For some reason he couldn't refuse, he knew that she should have ignored him when he was like this, and that he should stay away from people when he got worked up like this, but her kind voice and offer lured him to her. So he shrugged and followed her in, excusing his intrusion and followed her into the kitchen. She got out her first aid kit and started to clean off the cuts. Holding his hand gently, even though he kept moving it when she was cleaning it.

"So wanna tell me why you were punching a wall?"

"People."

"Did someone piss you off?"

"Yeah." He wasn’t in the mood to be probed by his childhood friend. Usually he was cheery and happy, but right now he was in a foul mood and didn’t want to talk to anybody.

"They must have pissed you off real bad, because you never react like this." She offered neutrally, still cleaning up his hand.

"Yeah." He was pouting a little, he didn’t know it, but his lovely Princess did. She had often heard of the rumours of Ace’s “tsun-tsun” nature, and also experienced a little bit of it. She thought it was pretty funny, but often hid her laughter in case of offending him. She also heard that when Ace was moody, he was terrifying, and although that was slightly true, she didn’t feel afraid at all, and only wanted to make him feel better.

"You know you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you." She reminded him gently, smiling up at him warmly putting plasters on his cuts. Although Ace and his lovely girl had grown up together, he still couldn’t quite get over her smile. There was something incredible about it. She did have a nice set of straight white teeth, and her facial symmetry made her face visually appealing to some extent. Ace could admit that a couple of girls that confessed their feelings for him, were prettier than she was, yet she was the only one that made him feel these strange twinge in his heart.

"..." He contemplated, inhaling deeply, as he took his time making sure he understood what she said. I will always be here for you. He felt the calmness wash over him as his mind repeated what she said. Ace noticed that she didn’t seem afraid or annoyed at his unusual behaviour and mood. He felt very comfortable around her, he felt like himself, both good and bad moods and she didn’t shy away, be awkward about it and tried to shift away from the topic, she looked at him straight on, looking right through him. As if she could read his every movement and thought.

"You don't have to tell me either, but if you want to tell someone, you can always trust me" He felt a warm trusting feeling from her, one he only felt with Sabo, so he decided to experiment.

"Do you know Gol. D. Rodger?"

"The Yakuza boss that got executed by the government?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah who doesn't?"

"What if he had a son?"

"What about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what does him having a son really mean? It just means his bloodline carried on and he's like any other human. He procreated, because he wanted to, because like my parents he wanted a child, well I hope so." Ace just stared at her, listening to her response.

"Ace?"

"Why do you say that? Don't you feel annoyed that, that evil man has a son with his cursed blood? Aren't you afraid?"

"No why would I be? I don't know him, and we don't know if he's a bad or good person. There is no such thing as cursed blood, well in terms in good or bad personality. Scientifically yes, there is cursed blood, like a blood bourne disease. Anyways Gol. D. Rodger’s son hasn't been mentioned in the news, and to be honest just because his dad is perceived as a bad person doesn't mean his son is. We all inherit our genes from our parents, we don't inherit their personality or their life. It depends on how your parents bring you up, that make you bad or good. And even then it is up to other people to perceive him as bad or good."

"Why do you say perceived?" Ace was incredibly intrigued by her argument. He felt as if he was being educated, in fact he felt he was learning more than he was learning in school and it was actually calming him down. For the first time, Ace didn’t feel angry about talking about his dad, he could feel the soothing, understanding presence from her overwhelm him and he allowed it, as he let her continue talking.

"Because I don't like to make judgement without the information given to me. The news can be extremely biased, we only see bad things, because that's why they report on, but barely anyone reports the good news. Gol. D. Rodger may be an infamous mafia boss that did horrible things, but maybe he thought that he was trying to fix the world in his view. As humans it is in our nature to dislike change, we want things to stay the same, and if someone doesn't see or do the same thing as the majority we instantly associate it as a bad thing.” Ace felt his eyebrows furrow in slight confusion and astonishment, not wanting to interrupt her. He felt as if he was watching someone performing an amazing magic trick, he just wanted to hear her talk forever.

“Gol. D. Rodger was changing things in society and it appears as bad, but there is always another story. That's why I don't like listening to the news sometimes, because it can be incredibly biased, like humans. For instance believing a bad person is made from another bad person which means they believe that the person made from a bad person is already evil, rather than the influences that impact the person. Takes away the aspect of individuality in human nature, that is sort of rare nowadays, I think. To me humans are a blank slate when born, our experiences and background, colour that slate that change us into good or bad people. Then again that's just me." She finished her elegant lecture, as she finished packing up her first aid kit, Ace listening to every word to what she was saying, allowing himself to fully take in her valuable speech. His anger dying down as he was thinking about her argument, which made a lot of sense to him and blew away any feelings of anger.

"What's with the moral lesson here? You having some moral issues?" She laughed, she checked over his plasters.

"No, I was merely interested in your opinion." he dismissed, still thinking over her argument, it was incredibly sound and made him feel a lot better, better than punching the wall.

"Thanks for considering my opinion, Ace" She brushed her lips over his knuckles, smiling up at him, her long eyelashes fluttered upwards as she did so. Before he could even recognise his furious blush creeping up on his face, he felt his face heat up at her little “gesture”. How could she do something that was stereo-typically done by men, and be so charming? She patted his hand and got off her chair to heat up the curry, leaving Ace in a happy daze.

He left her house, feeling strange and elevated. In fact he smiled a little, because he was happy that his lovely princess was such a smart and kind girl, he felt his heart warm up, grinning as he looked at his knuckles, still feeling the soft feel of her lips and happy that a girl cared for him so deeply. A wonderful, beautiful and intelligent, thoughtful special girl care for him so deeply. Ace was grinning, his fingers laced together, supporting his head as he walked back home. The strange twinge that Ace only felt when he saw his princess smile, and just know after her little speech, made him grin, he didn’t even consciously realise that she was on his mind.

The next school day came along, and once again Ace was barely concentrating, drawing on the desk. He heard some girls gossiping again, about Gol. D. Rodger, the rise of mafia gangs in Japan, and other silly gossip about other girls. Until yesterday he never realised how much the girls in his class and year gossiped. Ace learned to block the sound of gossip, but now after talking to his lovely princess and listening to her incredibly ethical and interesting lecture, he realised how annoying the girls were. He disliked how much they gossiped, when they were hypocrites themselves, how ugly and silly they looked when gossiping, it was incredibly unattractive. It was then he announced that he would reject all confessions and any girls that confessed to him would just be ignored, because it was then he realised that the only girl he would accept was his lovely princess.

After his announcement about rejecting all confessions, Ace was bombarded by everyone, they were confused, wondering if there was someone else that they didn’t know about. However Ace didn’t want these people to try and find his lovely princess, and give out any confidential information. Also Ace was also a private person, despite having a positive, laid-back exterior that was very inviting and charming, Sabo, Luffy and his lovely princess only knew about his background, and Ace’s less than pleasant side.

He realised that his lovely princess was the only girl he had ever thought about constantly. From the way she smiled to how she held her chopsticks. All he could think about was her, and even when he was pissed off, or angry, or sad, he would immediately think of her and he would instantly be soothed. She was perfect, there were a load of girls who confessed to him, but not a single one of them held a candle to his lovely princess. Ace was aware of how stupid he was before, how could he think that his lovely girl was not the prettiest girl? She was gorgeous, intelligent and humble, he also knew she was often overlooked, which made him a little happy, because the other idiots who didn’t know her true beauty and worth thus were inadequate and didn’t deserve her.

No one deserved such a beautiful, precious girl, they wouldn’t know how to treat her right, Ace thought.

Except Ace felt entitled, he felt like he would be the only man that could give her the world and so much more, because that what he felt she deserved. She was incredible and she would only be given the best by the best, and Ace truly believed he was the right man. Whatever she wanted, he would happily give her, because she was a true jewel, something that should be treasured, protected from any harm.

He pondered after his little lecture with his lovely princess. He knew that she was often overlooked because she had that orange headed swindler as a friend that stole her spotlight. Those who walked by her, only noticing that flashy ginger thief were idiots, they couldn’t appreciate his lovely princess’ beauty. However Ace had thought of the alternative; what happens if there was some creep, someone that could potentially harm his lovely princess? Ace felt a chill go down his spine, he couldn’t live with himself if any harm came to his lovely princess. Ace had to grow up and mature at a faster rate than most kids, and knew there were some awful people, awful people that want to do terrible things to good people like his lovely princess.

So Ace thought of a solution, the best solution for him and his precious girl. He would be her boyfriend, guard her from those harmful, toxic people, like that orange headed swindler, that lout called Zoro and that gigolo curly-eyebrow Sanji and other horrible people that would definitely cause harm to her, if she kept in contact with them. As soon as they finished high school, he would find a secluded place, where she was safe from harm and prying eyes, and he would supply everything for her. Whatever she needed, wanted, desired he would get for her because she was everything precious to him.

Ace didn’t care about how hard it would be for him, to keep his princess happy and out of harm’s way, because he saw it as a necessity, an honour to do this for her. And his reward would be her; her love, her affection, her voice and everything. Ace knew this was more than a crush, more than affection, it was love, he had never thought of a girl this way before her, and now she was the only one. The only girl he ever wanted, he would ever want. She was his sun and the other girls were meaningless, nothing important, insignificant specs of dusts in comparison to his lovely princess. She was his goddess and he would be her warrior, something myths and legends were made of, a love story that transcended the boundaries of time. Ace felt his chest swell with pride and love at these thoughts, and he never felt happier and more confident about his plans to protect and love his lovely Princess.

As he walked home from his favourite curry shop, it reminded him of his lovely princess and he stopped in front of her house. He looked up at her house and smiled, he could spare a little time to hang out with his favourite girl and he knocked on her door. No answer but he saw her light was on, so he assumed that she was listening to her music. So he walked around the back, he wasn't sure if he was crossing any boundaries but he was about to find out. He didn't mind when she told him off, anyways. She was really cute when she was mad at him, he just wanted to squeeze her cheeks because she would pout and her face would twitch when she was mad, he found it incredibly adorable.

He easily climbed the pipe and quietly jumped onto the balcony outside of her window, ducking down so he wouldn't scare her. He was planning to knock on her window so she would know he was there and let him in downstairs, but he coincidentally caught her when she was taking off her bra. His face turned beet red as he saw her shrug off her usual long t-shirts and looked down and almost passed out with a nose bleed as he saw her in her plain black panties.

Ace wasn’t unfamiliar with women’s bodies, he was a teenager and was quite curious. He saw in some women's magazines cute models displaying some fancy frilly underwear that looked great on them, and was visually appealing. But he was having a harder time controlling himself seeing her in her plain black panties and her bare back than those models in the magazine. He felt guilty that he was peeping on her like this, but it was a little thrilling. He knew she was a beautiful girl, but now he had an actual visual, that he had caught with his own two eyes, and now had something to imagine when he had time to himself. Time had been extremely kind to her, and it made sense to him that she had such a beautiful body to match her mind and personality.

Soft luscious tan, skin that would be silk to his roughened hands. How he would feel her heated skin under his warm palms, and hear her every pant, sigh and moan. He would purr as she would writhe and pulsate as he would tease her. The rush of addictive, heated cold adrenaline and arousal would only add fuel to his desire for her, as he would take care of her every want and need.

He clicked his neck to snap himself out of his daydream, wiping away the drool, to prevent any further embarrassment. Although he was having major trouble of getting rid of those lustful pleasant thoughts. He had his fist ready to tap on the window when she put her t-shirt back on, but he stopped himself when she pulled up a picture of herself and Luffy, and lifting it above her head.

"Luffy! Hehehe one day I'll tell you that I like you more than a friend! Only you!" Kissing the picture and then putting it back on the cork board. Ace felt infuriated, it slowly built up, weighing heavily on his chest. It wasn't the same anger he felt the day before it was different, it was more deep set, perhaps because he felt cheated. He felt that the only girl that ever supported and stuck up for him was being taken away from him by his idiot younger brother, and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him at all, because he would look after her when she was in trouble and she look after him, and they would be happy. Yet Luffy was now an obstacle, and it wasn’t as if Luffy was a better guy than he was, he was just a dumb idiot that ate all the time and it just wasn't fair at all.

Luffy didn't deserve her. His dumb younger brother had somehow managed to get the only girl he would only ever consider marrying (yep he was thinking about marriage) despite being such a dumbass. He wasn't mad that his lovely princess liked his brother, he was pissed off that his brother was on her mind, he knew Luffy didn't deserve her, he wouldn't be mature enough for her. It pissed him off a lot that she would genuinely smile up at a photo of his idiot younger brother but she barely paid attention to him.

Ace realised he had miscalculated, his own younger brother was a threat to her. As he stormed back home, dumping his bag in the hallway, and slamming his door shut, Ace was strategizing. He was infuriated that he had overlooked his brother, he never thought that Luffy would be the problem, the traitor. What did Luffy have that he didn’t? Luffy was loyal but stupid, like a dog. He just followed where food was, so what was so great about Luffy, that made his lovely princess fall for Luffy and not for him.

Ace knew he, himself was more mature, older, better looking than Luffy, and he had charisma, something that people were naturally drawn to. He was better than Luffy he knew that, so why wasn’t his lovely princess fawning over him and over Luffy? Ace knew that if his precious girl would continue liking his traitorous brother, and if Luffy would return her affections she would most certainly be harmed. Ace knew how reckless Luffy could be, and Ace turned even angrier at the thought of that. No he had to stop this, he had to stop his precious girl from being harmed. Ace was confident that what he was doing, as her boyfriend, her warrior and future husband would be beneficial to her.

He was seething at this new problem that had arisen, Ace would stop at nothing to save his lovely princess from Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 20/07/16
> 
> Next chapter is Sabo’s side   
> Many thanks  
> Chang  
> x


	4. Why II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I thought I would update more, and fill in the story a bit more. I also wanted to add a little more character to the fem!character.  
> Also I'm extremely so sorry, about the mistakes in the previous chapter, I shouldn't write late at night. I hope I got the mistakes, anyways. I'm really sorry again.
> 
> Update: 20/07/16: Part two; Sabo’s side

Sabo was imagining wrapping his hands in her gorgeous long, thick hair. He appreciated that it wasn't like the stereotypical pin-straight Asian hair, and enjoyed it even more when she left it natural. One may see it as not as silky, unrefined but Sabo regarded them as an idiot, because they didn't know true beauty. He loved stroking her hair, letting the soft locks twist around his fingers. He really loved that she grew out her hair, not that he didn't like her bowl haircut, since it was ridiculously adorable. Alternatively Sabo thought it suited her face to have her natural long thick luscious hair.

To Sabo no girl could compare to her, when they were younger he would always have a soft spot for her. She was such a strange and delicate child to Sabo, but she didn't act like it; when they coaxed her out of her shell she became very tomboyish and rowdy which they encouraged especially when they used to pretend to be pirates and play in the forest. Sabo always tried to look out for his lovely princess but never needed to worry because she was always looking after him. Before Sabo had grown into the handsome and confident young man he is now, he was quite clumsy and would trip over his feet a lot and bashful. Even though he was always playing with Ace and Luffy which required a lot of agility and speed, Sabo was quite clumsy and often needed medical attention, which explained his premature missing tooth. 

He remembered the time when they were playing in the forest in the summer, and he got separated from the other three, he was shouting their names trying to locate them, not looking where he was going and he stumbled into a small crevice with small sharp rocks. Usually cuts and scrapes weren't so bad but Sabo had managed to trap something in his cut which made it sting when he was walking. He came to the entrance of the forest sitting down on the rocks and decided to wait it out, knowing that they would find the entrance to leave the forest. Sabo tried to make himself comfortable, trying to ignore the sting on his knee.

"Saboooo!" He heard a childish cry from his left, and he saw a small figure with a bowl of black on top. He smiled softly and gestured her to come closer and sit next to him.

"I thought I lost you guys. I don't know were Ace and Luffy are." she complained sitting down next to Sabo.

"It's okay we'll see Ace soon. We'll see Luffy tomorrow, since his sense of direction is awful." Both Sabo and his lovely princess laugh at the truth of Luffy's terrible sense of direction. Sabo moves his cut knee a little and hisses a little at the pain, which had been reduced to a low burn was now heating up his whole leg.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"Oh.. I fell down and cut it"

"You should go clean it with some water, it's probably some bacteria that got in."

"..Oh okay."

"Sabo do you know how to clean cuts?"

"Sure you put soap in and hot water like you're bathing." he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Noooooo. You wash it with clear water, preferably cold, so it cool down any inflammation, and wash out any germs!" She chastised him, as well as informing him. She forcefully laid him down, inspecting his cut knee, making sure there was nothing major about it. 

"What's imflamtion?" He mispronounces. She sighs and goes near the stream collecting some water and walks slowly back to Sabo, pouring a little water on top, not wanting to soak his leg.

"Is that okay?"

"It still stings." He whines, wincing a little at the pain, however he was watching out of the corner of his eye how his lovely princess would react to him. She nods pouring a little more, telling Sabo to tell her to stop when he stops feeling the sting. She ended up having to fill her little bucket three times before it stopped.

"Sabo how do you usually clean your cuts?"

"I uh wash it in the bath, when I bathe with my brothers." She grimaced at his answer, but afterwards smiled as she was laughing. Making Sabo blush a little from either embarrassment or because he really liked her smile and laugh. As Sabo reflected on his memory, he definitely knew it was because of her sweet laugh and gorgeous smile. 

"Okay, next time you wash it with clean cold water until it feels better and then you wrap it in a plaster to stop anymore bacteria to get in there.” She informed him as she ripped off a scrap off her scrubby blue t-shirt and wrapped it tightly against his cut, because she didn't have any plasters on her. Sabo’s face had turned completely red because he realised she was wearing his colour, dark blue and he really liked the colour on her.

"Sabo is that okay for you?" She made sure, and in shock of his thoughts, Sabo got up too hastily and fell over flat on his face.

"Sabo! Did you lose another tooth?" She carefully picked him up to see if he was okay, only to see a small mark on his forehead which was dirt.

"Sabo... Maybe I should follow you, to make sure you're okay, if you're this accident prone." she earnestly offered to him. Sabo mumbled rubbing his head, bashfully, his face was turning pink.

"I mean if you want to, you can. You don't have to follow Luffy, I don't mind if you follow me around." He mumbled, looking in the opposite direction, actively hiding his blushing face. Not noticing his lovely princess was smiling at him.

Sabo admitted to himself early on that he had a soft spot for the little bowl head that was in the same year as his younger brother. Even when he was mad he still gave his lovely princess a bit more slack and never shouted at her or hit her around the head like he did with his brothers.  
Even when he didn't want to talk to his brothers, he was always open to talking with her. Sabo remembered when his biological father had approached him in the street and gave him an ultimatum. To come back home and start to live a high luxury life but leave the life he was in now, or be forever severed from the family and the family fortune.

Sabo was kicking random stones down the street, he felt filial piety, that he was supposed to go back home. Not that he never felt misplaced with his brothers and with Dadan, but he felt some strange guilt. 

The first year of high school included the stress of girls approaching him and trying to be social as well as the amount of increasing school work was weighing down on him and now this family drama. He looked at the forest that they used to play in a lot and smiled sadly at the simple times. Although he couldn't visit the forest since it was overrun with rodents, Sabo decided to go to the park and sit in one of his favourite trees. No Sabo didn't enjoy sitting on benches as much as he loved sitting in trees. He sat down, leaning against the hard sturdy bark closing his eyes.

"Oii Sabo!" He opened one eye to see a familiar girl that used to have a bowl haircut, but now it was a weird bushy hairdo that reached her shoulders and seemed to have doubled size because of the humidity.

"Yeah?!" She waved their favourite ice cream to tell him that there was one for him to. He chuckled, jumped down and took the spare ice cream from her and leaned against the bark.

"How come you're here senpai?" she stuck out her tongue, teasing.

"Why are you so polite?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Because I heard the girls over there calling you senpai, so I decided to try it." She pointed to the bunch of fangirls that were on the other grass patch, who were chattering amongst themselves and when Sabo made eye contact with them they all giggled and squealed he turned to face his lovely princess who was smirking and licking up her  
ice-cream.

"Don't call me senpai, it makes me sound old. I'm only one year older than you"

"I know, I just wanted to tease you, silly Sabo." She stuck out her tongue at him

"..."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You looking a lot more serious than usual. Are you sure you're okay?" Sabo watched her devour her ice-cream. He noticed that the majority of girls ate delicately in small polite bites. And not that his lovely princess didn't eat politely, but he wondered why she didn't have little airs or graces that he knew a lot of girls put on little manners and airs to appear cuter and more feminine.

"I just have a lot to think about."

"If you want to run some thoughts by me, I'm here to help you." She wiped the crumbs and creams from her mouth by her arm, and smiled sweetly at him. He was surprised that she looked more charming eating her ice-cream in a unladylike way, acting all tomboyish. He always assumed he would fall for a girl that was graceful, delicate and refined.

"What would you do if I left you, Ace and Luffy?"

"What?"

"What would you do if I left you guys?"

"Well I'm going to assume you're going by your own free will."

"To some extent."

"Well I would obviously cry, because not seeing you would probably hurt me a lot more than I can even fathom." Sabo raised his eyebrows in surprise at her honest response. "But if you were truly happy to leave us, then who am I to stop you from what you want to do? If separating from us would mean you could live your dream and find your own happiness then we should learn to let go and support you in your decisions, and make sure you're finding your path to happiness. So long as we know you're taking control of your life and you're living it as you want, even if you separate from us, then of course you have to go, never let anyone else restrain you Sabo. Life is too short to let people stop you from living your life the way you want." She looked up at him with the same earnest eyes, smiling shyly. Sabo was thinking he would fall for a graceful delicate and refined girl, because his lovely princess was definitely all those features and so much more.

Sabo felt a spring in his step, he even looked forward to rejecting his father's offer, with his lovely princess' words in his head giving him strength to stick to his morals and believe that the life he was leading was by his own choice and that it was his happiest choice. He felt the most delicious satisfaction when he watched his father's arrogant smirk slip when he told him the news, walking out full of pride. Sabo had already met his biological younger brother and felt even happier that he was such a weak-minded child, knowing full well that the family fortune would go to hell when his biological brother would inherit it. And Sabo smiled at that thought walking away from his family and the life he could have led.

Once again Sabo was his cheerful self, greeting everyone happily, feeling much more confident in himself. Summer had arrived and he was walking home from his part-time job feeling happy that it was summer and he could go outside and laze around. Maybe hit up his favourite girl, and looking forward to demolishing his secret stash of ice cream knowing that Luffy was off training somewhere and Ace was at a summer basketball camp. So he had the house to himself and maybe he could invite his lovely princess round and spend more time with her. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, another text message of a girl asking him he was free to go to an amusement park or something. 

He hadn't actively discouraged any confessions like Ace, who strangely announced that he was now rejecting all confessions, but he was growing annoyed and regretted giving his number to so many girls, he was planning to get a new number because it seemed easier that way instead of asking the girls to delete his number. He sighed as he deleted the text message and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, looking ahead of him and saw a figure that was stuck to the wall, that was slowly but stumbling along the road. By the looks of it, it was a girl who was dressed in a very summery dress, and had a lot of trouble walking in heels. 

It was sort of funny to watch from behind because her footsteps were uncertain and shaky, it was almost as if she was drunk. He walked up to the young lady offering his help but was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sabo?"

"Y-yeah. What are you-"

"Oh I'm going to a wedding. My cousin is getting married and my parents had to stay over, helping my aunt and uncle. I need to catch the train, but I think I might be a bit late." she looked down at her heels. Sabo looked her up and down, almost in shock. This was the first time he had a good look at his lovely princess since he had left middle school. He was used to her having thick rimmed glasses, but today she had put on contact lenses which highlighted her deep brown eyes and saw a very mature well defined eye makeup. Her cute beauty mark near the corner of her mouth stood out against her flawless healthy tan skin.

She was dressed in a very western style dress. It didn't have a modest bust, in fact it was a rather daring cut, the deep emerald complimented her lovely sun kissed skin, it suited the summer theme very well. He noticed her hair was not puffy from the humidity, it fact it was long and glossy and to one side she had made a bun and decorated it simple hair jewellery. He wasn't sure if he liked her hair pin-straight, it looked nice but he preferred her natural hair.

"Do you not have spare shoes to walk in?"

"Noo, I wish I did. I didn't plan this very well." She admitted, putting her forehead on her arm.

"Want me to walk you to the station?" Sabo offered instantly. Usually he was somewhat reluctant about giving aid, to anyone outside his friendship group, especially girls. He had grown accustomed to girls trying to grab his arm, pretending to need help, or using other devious ploys to somehow get some contact with him which annoyed him to no extent. 

Which in turn had forced Sabo to be non-present and hesitant to give aid to any girls. However this wasn’t the case with precious girl, she was cut from a different cloth. Sabo always felt this calming, overwhelming peace when he was with his precious princess, since she didn’t try to forcibly forge her contact with him, and she was incredibly naturally charming that Sabo was attracted to. 

"Really? You would do that?" She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, smiling because she could now finally walk confidentially.

"Yeah it's not a problem" Sabo blushed, scratching the back of his head, grinning mischievously returning her smile. Sabo was even more surprised that she was so happy over such a small gesture, and felt his whole body become a lot warmer at her smile. She grabbed his arm, depending on him heavily as she slowly walked, carefully placing her foot down. He laughed because she was almost like a chicken strutting.

"So, are you going to leave us or not?" She asked.

"What?" He was so thrown off.

"You know. You were asking me what would happen if you were to leave us. I'm guessing that it was a serious situation, otherwise you wouldn't have asked right?"

"Right. Yeah, I'm not leaving. It was more of a hypothetical situation."

"Oh good, because I thought you would be really leaving us, and I don't want to be left with the two nut jobs by myself. With you, you can somewhat handle Ace, and Luffy. Also I need someone who isn't narcoleptic." She said gratefully, still concentrating on not falling, clutching heavily on Sabo's arm.

"Do you only see me as Ace and Luffy's caretaker?" He joked.

"No, I just know I would cry my eyes out until I run out of tears if you left. I was thinking a few nights ago, if you left and I started to cry and my heart felt like it was tearing because I couldn't handle the thought of you leaving us." She admitted to him. He couldn't believe she said it so easily, as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

"Why are you sorry? Silly Sabo, it was my fault for telling you this. Sorry, I blurted it out like that, I just really didn't want you to leave. Woah!" She stumbled forward, but Sabo managed to catch her in time, around her waist. He found it ironic that she was the clumsy one and he was saving her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, we're almost there right?

"Another ten minutes?" She pouted, and he laughed because it was so cute. She was so exquisitely unlike the other girls; she couldn't walk in high heels like a pro, tanned, honest and blunt. However he found that he was a lot happier around her, and realised that a lot of his happiest memories originated from her, in fact she was the only girl he considered dating seriously. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone but his precious princess, that he had also been considering marriage with her subconsciously, having a couple daydreams here and there and how he would sweep her off her feet and into the bridal suite and-

“SABO! Holy shit you were about to walk into a fucking busy crossing!” He stumbled backwards due to being heavily yanked back by his lovely girl, and although her brash cursing would have been unsightly and considered extremely rude and unladylike, Sabo thought it hilarious and charming. Resulting in Sabo laughing, despite his lovely girl’s concern about his behaviour. After her multiple questions that assessed his sanity, which also made Sabo build more affection for her, since he could see that she was so genuinely concerned about him which warmed his heart, Sabo continued his internal conversation. 

Sabo assumed that he was having this so-called “first love” and feeling the magic of his affection for her. Yes this was what it was, simple affection. She was just a girl that was very cute, younger than him and was there for him thick and thin. Nothing much about her, he had concluded, just a simple little crush on this younger girl.  
Sure the other girls were pretty, following the newest fashion trends and models, and wore everything in a cute way. But he didn't blush or feel the same way he did with those girls, in fact he didn't blush at all or have any feelings of attraction for them. However he would blush when he looked too long at her when she came over to play video games with his younger brother, and her neck and legs exposed for him to see.

"Oh my god, we finally made it. Finally." He heard her sigh in relief. She turned around to face him, which was too much for him to deal with. She chuckled as she looked up at Sabo, "With heels on I'm finally taller than your shoulder." She giggles a little. She was close almost too close, he could feel her dress tickle his front. He tried his hardest to not blush and lose his cool, but it was slipping, she was too much. He heard an elderly couple comment behind him "What a sweet couple." She laughed at the comment, smiling up at him and patting his shoulders.

She walked to the vending machine buying two cool drinks and handing one to him. She smiled sweetly as she handed it to him, and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't a quick friendly hug, it was more than five seconds, feeling the imprint of what seemed every inch of her hot, soft, female body, thus making Sabo lose his cool even more. She held onto his bicep to turn her head to the side and plant a very gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering a small thank you.

She waved her good bye and tapped her railcard to pass through the gates. However Sabo was unaware, all he could feel was his face heating up (as well as her lasting imprint), and her signature exotic, coconut fragrance in his nostrils. He didn't even hear her swear as she fell down after walking a few steps, he was too busy hiding his blushing face and stupid mad man grin from everyone.

After he calmed down he walked home, not even thinking about the secret stash of ice cream he hid in the fridge. He pulled it out, rather absentmindedly, sitting down at the table, digging his spoon in, not even noticing that the ice cream was too hard for him to scoop up in his spoon. 

He was thinking, that his lovely princess was blatantly showing interest in him, the kiss, the hug, not denying the elderly couple's comment, it added up and he would definitely accept her. Adrenaline, excitement and pure happiness had overrun his system at this mere thought that his lovely girl was barely hinting that she may share romantic feelings for him. He was giddy at that thought; his beautiful princess, would be under his care, loving him, caring for him, sharing her life only with him. How he would never let her cut her wonderful, thick, soft hair, and take care of it for her, when she would be with him. 

He was imagining that she sat across him and she was feeding him ice cream, smiling at him and laughing with him. Then he would take his turn to feed her, knowing that she was a messy eater and she would have ice cream at the corner of her mouth, and he would lean over smiling and carefully and teasingly lick it off, to see her beauty mark near the corner of her mouth. Then she would blush, and he would begin to kiss her, enjoying the soft creamy tasty on her tongue and move to her neck, imagining that she was smiling as he was kissing him. He had stop eating his ice cream, holding his blushing face in his arms at his wild imagination. He got so red, and had so much drool and froth coming out of his mouth that Dadan had to make sure Sabo wasn't having a heatstroke.

Unfortunately for Sabo, his daydreams were cut unexpectedly short. Both Dadan and Luffy were ambushed by some “mysterious” henchmen. Although they were easily taken care of, and neither of them blamed Sabo whatsoever, promising him to be more careful in the future, Sabo still couldn’t shake off the ominous feeling. Which had proven itself correct as he was once again been found by his father in public. 

It was more than easy for Sabo to break away from his biological, rich, crazy father and his henchmen. However due to his nervousness and slight panic, his clumsiness had once again presented itself, in the form of his many cuts and bruises as he ran towards the forest that he had once played in. Sabo sighed, pushing his tousled, wavy blonde hair back as sat down on a large thick, branch of one of his favourite trees, high above the ground, giving him the perfect bird’s eye view in case his father and his henchmen followed him. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, every time he tried to escape the clutches of his father, and his previous life, he was dragged back into it, and now he was harming people he cared about. His eyes widened in terror, as he registered the very real chance that his precious girl would be harmed if he continued living like this. He supposed the next best course of action would be to pack up and leave, so at least his father would stop targeting them. And with that Sabo fell asleep, without cleaning his wounds, against his favourite tree with a slightly lighter heart. 

“Sabo! Sabo~! SABO!” He felt very, shaken. Literally. Sabo cracked his neck, as he risen to consciousness and realised he was no longer sleeping on bark, but now on the rough forest floor grass. He tried to stand up, however was unsuccessful due to his legs failing him. 

“Sabo, what have I told you? Heal your wounds before you do anything else. You were cut so much that even bled out a bit!” Sabo gazed down at his legs which were now heavily bandaged and heavy. He looked at her in question, he was sure his legs were running before. 

“Sabo you could run before because your body was running on adrenaline, but now it’s left your system your legs need to repair themselves. Honestly Sabo do you not listen to me when I give you first aid?” His pretty princess fumed, as she was continuing bandaging his legs up. 

“Why are you here? How did you find me? Are Luffy and Dadan okay???” Sabo felt his brain finally wake up, and had anxiety flood his veins. 

“Everyone is fine, you idiot. I know what happened, your dad and his guys went around trying to find you again, and decided to give a warning by attacking Luffy and Dadan in order to hopefully scare you into submitting yourself into them. You run off, hoping to try and lure them away from Dadan and Luffy and then, and because you’re an idiot and don’t think about other people, you think it would be best to leave us so they no longer trouble us. Right?” She explains quickly, which was making Sabo’s head spin a little, because she spoke so quickly.  
Although he was still on a high alert status, he still noticed her adorable frown, and angry eyebrows that clearly expressed her frustration, which Sabo couldn’t help but smile at, as he felt his heart calm down, even by staring at her. How was she so fucking cute at a time like this, even when she was mad?

“More or less right.” He mumbled, trying to get the last dregs of sleepiness out of his system. He hissed as she tightened a bandage, which she didn’t apologised for, only continuing her work. Although she was clearly furious, Sabo just smiled, he felt his heart surge, as he understood and welcomed her frustration. 

“Hey-“

“You’re such a retard, you know that right?” She blurted out, facing him directly, her eyebrows knitted together. Although he shouldn’t want to, but he wanted to laugh, and simultaneously kiss her. She sat down properly, and pulled his hand towards her, also treating those cuts and bruises. 

“You say, you know it would hurt me, Ace, Luffy and Dadan if you left us. I even told you that it would made me cry and incredibly sad if you left us. You even promised you wouldn’t. And yet you’re so thick-headed that you forget that, and try to play the valiant hero and try to take on the burden yourself. I told you that we would be here for you, and what do you do? Run off trying to be the tragic hero and not sharing responsibility with your actual friends and family that will be there for you no matter what. You say you listen, but you don’t and act on your own plans with disregard to people who actually care about you. And my parents actually want me to marry you males. Honestly. Tch.” She ranted, clicking her tongue, as he moved onto his other hand.  
Sabo knew it would aggravate her, but he wanted to pull her into a hug and pat her hair, telling her that he was sorry and would never ever make her cry again. But he held his tongue, and his hands, letting her blow off her steam, and enjoying her semi-confession of her feelings for him. But he also basked in the wonderful, warm feeling of someone wanting and caring for him, not for their own benefit, just for genuinely caring for his well-being. 

“(Name) I’m sorry.” He simply apologised, enjoying the feeling of being looked after and taken care of. 

“Oh you’ll be sorry.” She promised him darkly, as she finished her treatment. She dusted her hands off, and tucked the remaining medical supplies into Sabo’s pockets and stood in front of Sabo, crouching down in front of him.

“Come on, hop on my back.” Sabo instantly disagreed with her idea, refusing to, knowing full well he was at least double her size and weight. However due to his cuts and bruises, he was restricted in his movements and power, so his lovely girl had folded his arms around her neck and pick him up onto her back by his thighs. When she managed to stand up, she fell flat onto her face, due to the sudden weight.  
After another argument and Sabo shifting away unsuccessfully, Sabo on his precious girl’s back were slowly making their way back to their house. 

“I saw your dad.” She admitted bluntly. Sabo tightened his grasp, his vision was starting to come true, he could feel his jaw tightening in anger. How could Sabo live with himself  
if he let any harm come in his precious girl’s way, when she was only an innocent. 

“I thought you might be mad, but Dadan and Luffy informed me about everything that happened and thought it would be best to advise your pop of where your future whereabouts would be.” Sabo looked at her with confusion, and his eyebrows had risen even higher when she turned around to grin at him. 

“I told him that you were planning on fleeing the country, using the alibi of studying abroad.” She simply told him. “Whether or not he believes me, is up to him.” She pulled him closer to her back, as she continued walking. Sabo leaned his head against her long, soft, wild obsidian hair, smiling sweetly. 

A strange, yet welcoming and warming feeling was filling his entity, as they made their way back. His precious girl had assumed he either passed out or fell asleep and continued her way, not wanting to disturb him. As well as concocting the multitudes of punishments she would deliver after Sabo had returned to full working health. 

During their trek back, Sabo was savouring this beautiful, satisfying feeling of appreciation and affection for his precious princess. Which made him admire the surrounding beauty, even though his body was exhausted, ragged, cut up. 

How the sunlight streamed delicately through tree blossoms, the birds weren’t squawking at each other aggressively, they were nestled against each other in front of their offspring. The trees were blossoming and budding waiting eagerly for summer so they could show off their full potential, yet hid their true beauty.  
Sabo likened his precious princess to those blossoming trees, she was developing as a wom-an but unlike other girls he had the misfortune to be in contact with, she already found and cultivated her own true beauty, which she revealed to him countless times but simultane-ously scarcely. She didn’t question him any further about his father; still furious at his im-practical and irrational actions which Sabo found quite sweet. 

Everything about his beautiful girl was sweet, wonderful and perfect. He couldn’t find a flaw with her whatsoever. Despite the large number of girls that confessed to him, he had never felt that addictive, almost dangerously excitement and high with the other boring girl to his sweet girl, than any other girl he had ever encountered, and she didn’t purposely seek out his attention in order to flatter herself, like most girls had. In fact she seemed carefree, free-spirited and unlike the masses of girls who seemed to be obsessed about getting a boy-friend. She didn’t even wear clothes that deliberately highlighted any parts of her body, in fact Sabo was not very aware of her as a romantic being but now his feelings were develop-ing. And now something he thought was a platonic, childhood friendship that he truly treas-ured was now something he would treasure forever as a beautiful romance.

She cared greatly about him, had the intelligence, craftiness and cunning of a fox which made her mysterious and interesting. Simultaneously she was kinder, sweeter than any girl he had met, making her even more precious. And to top it off she had the most wonderful hair that Sabo would take great pride in looking after. The exhaustion had finally over-whelmed Sabo, lulling him into a peaceful sleep. 

The next few days Sabo was deep in his imagination, she was present in his dreams, smiling calling his name, teasing him, he was teasing her, playing with her hair, have her under his chin. Then he would tickle her, until she was begging him to stop and he would lean over her, asking her to beg for him to stop. Hearing her call his name desperately as he tickled her gently, her body heaving and looking up at him with her deep brown eyes with a coy look. 

He had been thinking about her so much that he almost jumped when he saw her playing video games with Luffy. They were both absorbed in their competition, furiously bashing buttons not aware that he was watching them. Since Ace was still at basketball camp and Sabo had nothing better to do, so he asked to join. Sabo sat the appropriate distance away from his lovely princess, also playing to win, he looked over at the younger ones and frowned. He noticed that his lovely princess wasn't giving him any attention at all. She seemed to be purely focusing on Luffy, although she thought she was being discrete with showing her affections for Luffy, Sabo noticed it right away, but tried to dismiss it.

As the night carried on, his lovely princess had asked if she could stay over because her large extended family had decided to visit and she didn't want to sleep on the floor with her grand-aunt, Dadan agreed instantly, giving her a squeeze because she always loved to have her over. After more competitions and friendly banter both Luffy and his lovely princess had decided to retreat to bed, Sabo went back to his room and try to finish his novel. 

Scratching his palm was his thumb, Sabo tried to concentrate on the book, but he couldn't. The words made no sense because all he could think about, was his lovely princess giving all her attention to Luffy, when he was in the room. He couldn't shake it off, he shut his book, leaving it on his night stand and walked to Luffy's room. Sabo carefully gripped the door knob to open Luffy's door quietly to see two people on the bed. He could easily tell which one was Luffy, with his arms up above his head and snoring and the other was cuddled up to him. Sabo felt a vein pop in his head. For some unknown reason it created his anger that surged in his chest.

"Luffy are you awake?" no response.

"Luffy, I like you more than a friend, and I hope I can confess to you some day when you're awake and accept my feelings." She moved to kiss him on the cheek and then tucked herself back in next to Luffy, Sabo knew that she was smiling as she did so. He almost broke the door knob watching this scene, however even though he was seething he managed to close the door quietly to not disturb or make them aware of his presence. He wasn't mad at her for having a crush on his dumb younger brother. Okay he was a little mad that she had a crush on him, why did she have to pick the idiot, what did Luffy have that he didn't? Sabo didn't like to be too arrogant but the multiple confessions from girls from his year and the year above was an indicator of how attractive he was.

So what did his younger brother have that he didn't have, that made his lovely princess like him more than a friend? He remembered how she looked up at him with her warm dark eyes, and the gentle imprint of her lips on his cheek. He could hear her sincere words in his head that helped with his family drama, her happy smile. He looked at Luffy's door, and shook his head, turning around to go back to his room. No, she was far too precious, Sabo couldn't allow his idiotic younger brother take away someone so precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ace
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Love
> 
> Chang
> 
> x


	5. Why III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is going to be long. Brace yourselves.)

Anger and anticipation increased Sabo’s heart rate, not the same rate when he saw his precious Princess, but he did feel the need to exercise the excess energy.

“Shit!” cursing into warm evening summer air, the clicking cicadas were his only witness. Splinters of wood sliced in every direction as Sabo took out his frustration on the pile of planks in his garden. Sabo was usually quite a composed person, usually controlled himself in situations, but for once he was out of his depth.

Heavy breaths quilted the already heated humid air, as Sabo finished taking out his frustration physically. Mentally he was like an angered dragon, breathing long streams of vicious, destructive fire. Why? Why would his beautiful, pure, precious Princess want, have romantic feelings for someone so… Moronic as Luffy?

More planks of wood were reduced to mere pathetic pieces in Sabo’s hands, as he continued taking out his anger. Sabo couldn’t remember when he was this mad, in fact he had never been this mad before. His chest rose in fast intervals, staring at his own hands in slight disbelief. He almost didn’t recognise himself, his own hands, and his own reactions. It was just a girl he had feelings for, a simple childhood crush, so why was he getting so angry over it?

Finding that unknown, almost monstrous side of himself, Sabo decided to separate himself from his lovely girl. Although once he had recognised his strong, almost destructive feelings for her, he had found it difficult to restrain himself. Sabo hadn’t realised just how much he had thought about his precious girl. Although they were a year apart, and attended different tiers of schools, he still wondered how her day was, what she did, what she would do. Even though he had seen her smile a thousand times already, he wanted to see it again, because imagining it wasn’t quite as good as seeing it.

The sick feeling of withdrawal and loss of pride settled in his stomach, only hours after his forced separation from his precious Princess. However Sabo felt the agitation and anger fade only somewhat, it wasn’t dramatic and the sickly prickling sensation of humiliation and embarrassment made the whole experience worse. He almost relapsed, God knows how much he wanted to. However Sabo still had the frightening anger etched in his skin and memories and that was the only thing that kept him from running over to his precious Princess’ house and demanding her to comfort him.

A week had passed, and Sabo felt his hunger and need settle, only a little. He assumed that as more time would pass, he would be more in control. He mused over this thoughts, as he stepped out to take out the rubbish, turning to the side to see a girl with short black hair, also putting out the rubbish coming from his precious Princess’ house.

Sabo stilled after letting the smooth thin plastic bag slip out of his grasp. She looked young, almost a year younger, if not the same age as he was. The exact same style of clothing as his lovely girl; long plain coloured t-shirt, house slippers, even the messy hair. The only difference was, her hair, his precious Princess had beautiful, lustrous, inky tresses that reflected her wild, mysterious and alluring personality. It was a recurring dream of his to run his fingers through her silky, wavy hair, feel the thick, exotic, satiny hair between his rough skin.

 

Sabo wasn’t mistaken at all, he knew that hair, he dreamed about it for God’s sake. Despite his terrifying anger being supressed and his feelings for his precious princess were stuffed into a dark closet, they suddenly appeared. Not as intense as before but it was still actively present.

He calls her name, and she whips her head around, her now short hair following her action. The small strands twirling around her perfect face, only added to his anger. Why. What possessed her to cut off her beautiful, perfect, luxurious hair?

“Morning Sabo! I haven’t seen you for like a week I think? How ya been?” She asks in a friendly manner, walking over to his frozen figure. He focused on her short, brash strands, not that he thought she looked terrible with short hair, he just really really admired and loved her long beautiful hair. How it would tickle his knuckles when he would hug her tight to his chest, letting it trickle in between her fingers. Each second he looked at her new brutally short hair, his rage increased tenfold.

“I’ve been busy.” He mutters darkly, his brain unwillingly stored this horrible memory of her short hair.

“Oh, well it’s good to be busy I guess. Well, stay in good health okay? Do you know if Luffy is up yet? Or eaten breakfast yet? Gosh he’s always waking up late, breakfast in his mouth and running. He’s so silly~” She laughed out loud. Sabo watched her intensely, that smile, it was similar to the ones that she gave him, but had that extra dazzle. That extra intensity of happiness and cuteness, that made him want to keep her smiling like that. Forever. Yet that smile wasn’t for him, it was for his dumb younger brother, that didn’t even have to try to get that smile, hell he wasn’t even present to get her to smile like that for him.

“Luffy is probably getting ready, and you should too. It’s about to be seven thirty.” Sabo instructs her, mechanically. He can see her still eyeing their door, gosh he could smell the pathetic neediness, she stank of innocence and hope. Yet Sabo didn’t find it disgusting or repugnant, it didn’t deter him whatsoever. It only drove him mad, because what did Luffy have that he didn’t? Why didn’t she look at him with those eyes, and that god damn freaking smile. It made him want to admit, lay down his life for her, to protect her. Protect the hair, the smile, the laughter, the girl he loved so much.

Yet she didn’t even notice him, she knew he existed and liked him as a friend, but he was nothing more in her eyes. Ace and Luffy woke up late, and Sabo’s awakened fury had left him starving for isolation. Once again he was out the door at the same time as she was, she smiled at him, not the same one as she had smiled at the mere door of their house at the thought of Luffy, something was slightly lesser. He watched her short hair sway as she walked over to him, waiting near their door for Luffy. She didn’t even acknowledge him.

No he couldn’t have that, he couldn’t have his precious girl waiting for an idiot like Luffy. So he just took her hand, not caring about her protest, and started walking her to school.

“Sabo! I need to wait for Luffy!”

“He’s going to high school next year, we can’t all baby him.” He couldn’t even stand looking at her brutally short hair.

“But-“

“Are you really that against me taking you to school?” He teased, but seriously asked. “Am I not good enough for you?”

“No! Of course not, it’s just. I don’t know…. Force of habit I guess. It doesn’t get in way.”

“And your long hair does?” He whips back, he doesn’t even feel bad or embarrassed about it at all.

“Oh, so you did notice? I just wanted to try something new.” She weakly reasoned, touching the ends of her short hair.

“So I’m guessing you did this for a guy.” He reasoned darkly.

“I just wanted to see if he would notice a change in my appearance.” Sabo laughed, Luffy would never care, unless she had meat growing out of her head.

They continued walking, until she had to split ways. Allowing Sabo to breathe in a sigh of relief and annoyance. He couldn’t stop thinking about the blunt short ends of her hair, how it filled him with rage and incredibly, intense anger that made him feel like he could punch a car.

“Wow you actually cut your hair? It looks great! Luffy will totally notice you!” He heard a familiar, sneaky feminine voice comment on his precious girl’s new, altered hair.

“Not too loud Nami! Do you think so? I went for a similar style like yours.” Sabo had a throught struck him. Did she cut her glossy, sericeous, glorious hair like that trampy orange swindler in order to attract Luffy’s attention? She did all of this for Luffy? Did that mean that Luffy was not looking at her in the same way she was looking at him, and thus had to brutally murder her beautiful hair in order for Luffy to consider his precious Princess romantically? She would go as far as altering her appearance to catch his attention? Was she this desperate to gain someone’s attention?

Was she this starved for the attention of someone she cared for? Just how far would she go to get someone’s attention? What would happen if she got an over indulgence of love, affection and attention and then have it take away? In parallel to Luffy’s lack of.

Sabo smirked as he carefully watched his step, watching her short hair bristle as she walked. He had finally found a solution to his anger. 

Ace had returned from basketball camp, thoroughly enjoying it as there was no annoying girls that would cheer in their shrill voices calling his name, and as a bonus he gained some extra muscle. He hoped it would come handy in attracting his lovely princess. As he was travelling back on the train, he picked up a newspaper, feeling rather isolated from the real world he wanted to see what was happening in the world. His scanned over the articles, his head slowly slipping back, because it was honestly so boring.

However his eyes caught an article that contained "Gol. D Rodger" he looked at the article, before any mention at Gol. D Rodger he would tear it up or just ignore it. But after talking to his lovely princess, he felt very at peace, he even laughed because the way the news was written it, it was hyperbolic, and almost unreadable and for once he actually chuckled. He gave the newspaper to a business man and looked out of the window, grinning, looking forward to see his favourite girl.

He exited the train station walking the familiar streets and found his street, walking pass her house. Maybe he could ask her to play some basketball with her and he could show off his skills, and she would be impressed. He blushed, grinning, imagining how she would be looking at him with awe, and he would wrap his arms around her, teasing her as she tried to beat him at basketball. How she would run face to face into his flat chest and how he would hold her there, making her squeal, enjoying surprising his favourite girl. He couldn't tell if she was in, so he decided to breach the boundaries and go around the back and climb up the pipe.

"Ace?" Oh shit.

"What are you doing?" Ace turned around to see Sabo staring at him with an angry look.

"I... I forgot"- Ace fell down, trying to feign narcolepsy. He heard Sabo walk over, and put his foot on his chest.

"Ace I know you have control over your narcolepsy. Don't lie to me, idiot."

"I was going to see her."

"What by her garden?"

"No."

"Then why are you going the back way?"

"I wasn't"

"Ace."

"I was going to climb up the pipe and jump onto her balcony."

"What are you? Romeo?"

"Shut up dumbass." Ace pushed off his foot and stood up, dusting off his shorts and t-shirt. He eyed Sabo up and down.

"Why are you here? I thought you were already at home ."

"I was, I was walking home and I saw you sneak behind her house."

"What the fuck, you end work like 2 hours ago and you're still walking home. How long does it take for you to walk home?"

"I was checking on her house."

"Don't start with the bullshit."

"You as well, who goes around the back and climbs a pipe to jump into a balcony? That's called breaking and entering dipshit." Sabo slapped his head.

"Don't slap me, since you're the retard who takes 2 hours to walk home." Ace hit back.

"Ace, Sabo?" they both whipped around to see their favourite princess looking at them inquisitively.

"Uhh" they both stutter and blush, in unison rubbing their heads, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

"Did you guys want some food? Did Luffy eat all your food again?" she smiled, opening her door, and gesturing them to come in. They both shyly excuse their intrusion whilst taking off their shoes.

"How is summer going?" She asked humming to herself as she brought out her trusty food reserves. They both sat down opposite of each other, not trusting each other right now, watching each other's movements.

"Fine." they both answer, staring each other down.

"Okay. Is there anything going on? Like girls, dates, girlfriends maybe?" She teased, as she was preparing the food.

"No! Of course not!" They both disagree in unison again, both looking at each other with suspicion.

"Wow you guys might have telepathy, I've never heard you guys in sync, it's really quite funny." she giggled, completely unaware of what was happening at her table.

"So Ace how was your basketball camp, was it fun?"

"Yeah. Did drills all day and tossed the ball around." He replied, still staring at his sworn brother with such hostility. Sabo doing the same.

"Well as long as you found it fun. Did you have any more accidents?"

"No- Yeah I mean, I got hit in the face with the ball a lot." He looked around at her, secretly hoping for-

"Oh dang. Okay I'll check up on you in a sec, kay?" Sabo glared at him, knowing full well what he was up to. His lovely princess washed her hands, dried them on a paper tower. She gestured for Ace to lean back so she could assess his nose, she walked up behind his chair so he was staring up at her, allowing him to appreciate her warm tan skin.

Today was his lucky day as she put her glasses on her hand so she could carefully inspect him, he could really see and especially smell her lovely hair, he was close enough to kiss her neck. It was amazing for Ace, she tested his nose, feeling her cool hands on his sweaty nose was refreshing. From his view he could see her looking at him with her hair cascading down, she reminded him of a goddess. She softly asked him if it hurt, he stuttered his reply, as he could barely concentrate on her questions. He was just so close to kissing her. She smiled down at him, she leaned down, so close that her lips almost touched his face, but

"Hehe I think you're okay. Seems to have no damage." She pinched his cheeks as she lifted her head. "Did you get more freckles, you know you get more when you go out in the sun. It looks good on you" and she patted his head, turning back to her cooking. Sabo was sending him death glares, that literally spelled out "I know what you did." Ace smirked at him, bragging invisibly to Sabo that his favourite girl cared more for him than Sabo.

"Well food's ready!" She served up massive plates and her normal sized plate afterwards digging into her food. They were eating silently, almost too silently it spooked her.

"You sure you guys are okay? You're not talking like usual. Is the food bad?"

"No!" they both yell, surprising her.

"Okay..." They both put down their utensils, both contemplating on confessing to her. However they didn't realise that she would move on her own accord. She kissed Sabo's forehead and said

"37.1 degrees" and turned to kiss Ace's forehead "37.9 degrees. You guys seem normal temperature. I thought you might be overheated." She smiled at both of them. They both stare at her in shock, their face turn bright red. "Sorry if it was sudden."

"Where did you learn that?!"

"My mum taught me." She smiled, "I don't know what's going on with you guys, but you can talk to me if you like." She smiled continued eating her food. They carried on eating, but due to the events that transpired, they were full by one plate which really alarmed her. However she figured they had something on their mind, and shyly said good bye, making sure they walked home.

Sabo and Ace made sure they were the only two in the house to talk about what was going on.

"So you like her."

"So do you."

"Well she likes me more."

"How did you figure that?!"

"She kissed me on the forehead! You saw it!"

"She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a drink."

"She makes me happy."

"She also makes me happy."

"She's the only girl I would consider dating."

"Same here."

"Lies! You're here still getting confessions, you don't think I hear your phone buzzing with all those girls trying to get a date with you. Unloyal."

"So are you!"

"Nope, I changed my number so they I didn't receive them, and I already publicly announced I would reject any girl that confessed to me. I see you still getting girls when you walk to work."

"You're no better."

"At least I actively discourage them from confessing to me."

"Why do you want to date her? I thought you had too much to deal with."

"Well she's always helped me in life. She's always been the only one to take care and look after me, the other girls piss me off because they have no real good character. She helped me when you guys couldn't. Why do you like her?"

"Well she stood up for me, and made my anger issues go away. She's looked after me too and I can't imagine dating anyone else but her. And she's really cute, I saw her in her panties" he admitted.

"YOU WHAT." Sabo's eyes widened.

"It was an accident."

"You're a fucking pervert as well as a trespasser."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."

"PERVERT"

"Whatever, you don't think I see you eyeing her when she comes round. You couldn't have been more obvious." They both 'tsk', crossing their arms, stare each other off and then walk back to their rooms. They both thought, either one of them gives up on their crush, or none of them should have her. They almost felt ashamed that their friend came in between their brotherhood, but then again they thought she was just too precious and worthy to even think about giving up.

"Hey guys, guys! Get your swimming trunks ready cause we're gonna go the water park tomorrow. Dadan got tickets and we're gonna go!" They both grumble and turn on their bed, wanting to ignore their dumb younger brother.

( **Note: all this happens before Luffy and fem!character get into highschool)  
** The next day arrived, Luffy oblivious as always didn't realise that his older brothers were having a dispute. He rushed ahead to knock on his childhood friend's door who came out in a her usual baggy t-shirt and shorts with her hair tied up in a bun, with large sunglasses. They walked on opposite sides of her, afraid to leave her with the other one even for just a second. They got the train, with Luffy and their lovely princess chattering about the attractions they were going to see. After Luffy had randomly fell asleep, she had settled back into her seat, looking at both brothers, and frowned a little because it seemed that they hadn't made up yet. She sighed internally, bringing out her box of pocket, and as soon as the packet opened the sticks were disappearing before her eyes.

"H-hey! Get your own pockey!" She yelled, however she was shushed by an elderly grandma. They both chuckled still taking her pockey, she saw them smirking with their whole pockey sticks hanging out of their mouths. So she had an idea, she saw Sabo grinning, she was about to wipe it off, and Ace's too. She held Sabo's chin still and bit as much pockey she could possible and did the same to Ace

"I win" She announced, finishing off her pockey sticks, not noticing the brothers reaction to her actions.

When they reached their destination, paid, got their wrist bands and packed away their stuff in lockers. Ace Sabo and Luffy went in before she did. Luffy jumped into the pool creating major tidal waves and sweeping away the masses of children who were already in the pool. Sabo shook his head with a smile on his face, and Ace was full on cheering looking at his brother causing havoc.

"Is he creating chaos?" They heard her ask, they turned around to see her-

Covered up.

The only thing they could see was her arms, face and legs. Where they thought they would see her swimming suit was covered by an opaque beach kimino that covered her up modestly.

"What do you think?" Ace asked, as they heard the yells in the far distance. They all laughed and went to enjoy themselves. The two older brothers had decided that it would be best to spend a little time away from their girl, and actually enjoy themselves at the water park. Which was proving to be difficult, in the weirdest sense. Ace and Sabo was steadily gaining attention from girls, who were crowding around both of them.

For Ace, his shaggy hair combined with his buff, built frame that was a result of the years of basketball training and other sports made him incredibly irresistible. To most girls the water seemed to roll off him in slow motion down his built body, and his charming smile made a lot of girls swoon. The sunlight shining down on him made him appear godlike.

Sabo was no less, his wavy blonde hair became wet because a child threw their bucket of water on him by accident as he was sitting in the jet stream pool. He shook his hair kind of dry, and pushing his wavy hair away from his face. The girls watching him seemed to be watching in slow motion, enjoying his stoic features as the water droplets slowly fell off his arms, as he pushed his hair back. They almost fainted when they watched him pull him out of the pool, (watching in slow motion) the water sliding off his slim but muscular back. Even the guys were staring at Sabo leaving the pool, and instantly he had a crowd of girls around him, following wherever he went. He was starting to grow annoyed, even though he didn't usually get annoyed, he tried to smile and politely tell them to leave, but they wouldn't leave. He didn't realise girls were this persistent. He saw Ace out of the corner of his eye, and with their dispute put to the side, he signalled for help, Ace had no idea either. Then Sabo stupidly admitted

"I see my brother over there." and looked over to where he was pointing and they squealed and screamed realising that was another hottie in the water amusement park. They both managed to lose the crowd of girls by saying that they had to go meet their younger brother, asking them politely but many times to leave them alone, which the girls sadly heeded. They searched high and low for Luffy, and spotted him with their favourite girl, a vein popped in both their heads seeing them together. Luffy was telling them his crazy adventures despite being there for only twenty minutes, all of them laughing. Their favourite girl was wondering out loud which slide she should go down, since she enjoyed the crazy adventure. And just a few metres over Ace and Sabo noticed a couple's slide that was highlighted by the many girl and boy couples and painted a feminine colour.

"Do you want to go on that one?" Sabo pointed, smirking because he managed to ask her before Ace, who was growling.

"Woah that one looks awesome, look at how many turns it has!" Luffy commented. Ace, Sabo and their lovely princess knew that it was perfect for hugging onto their special someone. Luffy ran over to join the queue, but was stopped by the supervisor saying he had to have a second person, Luffy whined as he looked over and smiled

"Oi come and get on this ride with me!" gesturing at their favourite princess.

"I think I'm going to ride with Luffy." She shyly smiled, and she felt bold and brave. Undoing the secure knot of her beach kimono, and pressed it into Ace's hands, thanking him for holding it. She ran after Luffy, leaving the two brothers to stare in shock. Her tanned skin stood out against the multiple pale skinned mass. They saw a two sets of bows on her back that held up top and the black scrunched up material that covered her generous assets.

Luckily for them (despite Sabo disliking her hair), her short hair didn't obscure their view of her back, which was gorgeous. They watched her, almost spell-bound, but it broke when they saw Luffy wrap his arms around her waist, near her breasts as they entered the slide. They watched them pop out of the end of the slide, screaming and shouting as always.

They watched her in slow motion swim up to the surface, as she was flirting with Luffy. Holding his arm gently and clinging onto him, smiling and laughing with him that differed from her usual way. They knew she could pull herself up from the pool side, but she shyly but cunningly asked Luffy to help her out, so it made sure that he could see her bikini in full.

They walked back to the brothers, laughing at the thrill of the ride, Luffy went to find some food, as his stomach rumbled, feeling sorry for the poor vendor that had to feed this bottomless pit that was Luffy. She looked up at both of them, they both stared at her bikini, barely believing she was here, dressed like that.

Physically, it didn't seem tangible, both of them both blushing like crazy, on the edge. She took her kimono, asking both of them if she should put her beach kimono back on. Ace saw the guys ogling her, however she had grown a bit more obliviousness probably from Luffy, and didn't notice them cat call her.

Ace felt the itching need to shut them up and had to almost cover her with her beach kimono and carry her off to a private area so no one else could see her. Sabo disagreed and insisted that she should leave it off, most definitely enjoying, because unlike Ace, this was the first time Sabo for to see her in just bra and panties, but the swimsuit version. It wasn't because he wanted other guys to see, he also wanted to carry her to a secluded area and continue admiring her at a closer perspective in the least creepiest way possible.

Ace was turning bright red, trying to argue, forcing her beach kimono in her hands and trying to get her to put it on, Sabo tried to stop Ace from what he was doing, and insisted that they should go that secluded couple's area that looked like a beach.

She smiled, so she put on her kimono but didn't tie it around the front so anyone could see her front and took both their arms and walked to the secluded area for couples, saying that rules needed to be broken and they were rebels for not following the water park's suggestions. She sat between them, chatting to them about anything, making fun of couples, playing games. Pretending what their voices and conversations would be like and generally chatting getting along with each other, holding onto their stomachs as they almost pissed themselves with laughter. Both of them noticed that they were more at peace and harmony when they were with her, than without her.

As they were travelling back, both Luffy and their princess had fallen asleep since they were so worn out. They had to do rock paper scissors to decide who was carrying who. Sabo had won, lifting her up on his back, enjoying her warmth and her generous breasts pressing on his back. Ace rolled his eyes as he picked up Luffy who was snoring loudly in his ear.

"Would you really give up on her?" Sabo asked seriously.

"No. Would you?"

"No."

"It's not fair."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Idiot. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Why does she have to like Luffy?"

"I don't know, who would?"

"We do."

"No, we love him like a brother, she loves him like a boyfriend."

"Do you think they're going to get together?"

"Unless she turns into a piece of meat, then no."

"She's going to be heart broken. Do we want that for her, even though she's done so much for us?"

"It's not fitting for her. Luffy really doesn't deserve her, he's too stupid to notice."

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"No, I think she would be freaked out if we told her."

"What so you're saying we should let her get her heart broken?"

"I wasn't saying that, I'm saying we should save her from him."

"But who is going to save her? If we can't pick who is going to give up on her, how can we pick who is going to save her from Luffy breaking her heart."

"Why not both of us?"

"Because that's fucking weird."

"Do you really want to give up on her?"

"No."

"Then either we both have her or none of us have her. Because we can't decide between ourselves who should be with her."

"Isn't she going to not pick either of us."

"Well Luffy isn't going to pick her, so we're going to pick her up."

"Is she going to be happy if we do this?"

"Well we can always change her mind."

"That sounds a little-"

"Not by physical means, we don't want to harm her. but we can be persuasive."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well we have to actually think about it."

"This sounds really-"

"Well how far are you willing to go? Because if you're not, I will take her from you."

"..."

"I'm not going to force her to like me, I'm going to persuade her, because her rejection from Luffy is inevitable. I know she'll see me as a man who is interested in her. She will become mine."

"Not if I get there first."

"So we both get her then."

"Yeah, because can you stand losing her?"

"No. We can never lose her no matter what."

"Amen brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologise the rustiness of my lemon writing, I feel it's very awkward and not well written. I'll make it up okay? They will get the girl, yandere style :P
> 
> Love
> 
> Chang
> 
> x


	6. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation: Sabo and Ace have made their move on the female character. Luffy as confessed to Nami that he likes her, before the female character could confess her love. She's feeling a little bit attracted to Ace and Sabo, but still likes Luffy quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I thought I would update more, and fill in the story a bit more. I also wanted to add a little more character to the fem!character.  
> Also I'm extremely so sorry, about the mistakes in the previous chapter, I shouldn't write late at night. I hope I got the mistakes, anyways. I'm really sorry again.  
> Update 8/08/16: As I was adding chapters and editing, I missed a part from my original story, so here it is :) It's a bad lemon I'll probably edit it, but I needed to put it in now, because it was really annoying me. Thanks x

Ace's loud snoring woke me up from my less than restful nap, the dregs of sleep remained however fear and incredibly high suspicion encompassed my entity. Although I tried to fool my own mind that everything that happened yesterday was a strange dream, it all felt too real, and our entangled legs and limbs had proved it was anything but a dream. 

"Honey!! We're home!!" No sweeter words could have been said by my parents. Something overtook me, maybe it was the combination of my flight response, adrenaline and fear that gave me the super human strength to break from their stronghold of heavy limbs and leg it down the stairs. Making as much noise as possible to alert the other two, and hopefully I would return to an empty room.

From that point on, Ace and Sabo had made it their personal priority to always have me their sight whenever was possible. The only haven I had was class time, I was now the only student who was sad when the lunch break bell rung. Not even my house was safe, not that they intruded, but the events that had transpired prior, had proved how unprotected I was. I was always on edge, I lost sleep over it, I couldn't keep my mind straight. I even went to my family doctor to get some sleeping pills, but when the time came, a certain thought struck me.

Maybe they were playing a game, maybe this is what they wanted? To have me knocked out and they could do whatever they wanted with me, and a knocked out person is a more compliant person than an active person.

I was barely living, just on the cusp, hanging by the skin of my teeth. What was even more unnerving was that they were perfectly friendly, kind, sweet, protective. My sleep deprived brain was slowly tricking itself into thinking how sweet they were, until I forced myself to remember what else had happened. I lost so much sleep from anxiety and sleep that I had begun to sleep in class. Which could be a blessing in disguise since Nami and Luffy were even chummier than ever.

The summer heat was still present in the early autumn term so I donned my usual attire of a tank top and basketball shorts, on my floor trying to beat the heat, too lazy to start any of my work. God damn I was breathing in more moisture than actual oxygen, and you swore that the day got hotter and warmer when it turned to night. My idiotic brain was suddenly reminded of the recent body heat pressed onto me that originated from the two older brothers, and I hated to admit it, my stomach felt hot and my skin was prickling. My sweaty forearm covered my eyes, as I tried to detach my mind from my problems to at least have some peace. Until the irritating vibration of my phone started, causing me to slide my slick sweaty arms off my puffy face.

“Whaddya want?” Anger and irritation either from heat or something else was clearly present in my voice.

“Me and Nami” I huffed, however Luffy carried on, ignoring me. “Are playing video games right now” I could hear Nami’s quiet reasoning and scolding Luffy for intruding on my time which was making me even more irate. “And recently all you’ve been doing is sleeping in class, and you don’t talk to us as much as you used to. I don’t know what’s going on, but we miss you. I miss you a lot.” Now if he hadn’t said the last statement and hadn’t said anything more I would have brushed it off and curtly cut the call fuming. However due to my innate attention seeking, that pathetic feeling of needed, to feel desired by my crush, I was hooked. Even though I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn’t some weak, dependent little girl who lived for the scraps of affection the asexual straw hat gave me, I still felt the sensation of my crush paying attention to me and enjoying that feeling of being needed and cared about.

Jesus I was pitiful as I slipped on my casual outdoor shoes, not worried about changing clothes since they were stuck onto my skin via my sweat.

Although the tingly sensation that originated from Luffy’s “I miss you” was now awakened, it was now hugely diminished by the time I had reached their house and had to let myself in. Then the sweet tingle was completely erased as I saw Luffy and Nami together, closer than they had ever been. Nami was laughing a lot with Luffy, giggling in a cute manner that usually made the boys blush when they caught her laughing, it seemed that Luffy was the only one that could make her do that, until she noticed I was there. Watching, like some ghost haunting their date, making her instantly cease as Luffy ignored my presence.

Even in my own thoughts I depreciated myself to a spirit, a bitter soul that couldn’t let couples have their happy moments. Although Nami did say she was going to help me get with Luffy, but as I should have expected, Nami got the guy. I mean who did I think I was? It was like asking someone to pick between a gorgeous red rose that was fully blossomed and a simple daisy for Valentine’s Day. I always knew I wasn’t pretty like Nami, or had as much charisma or charm, but as an optimist and a romantic, maybe, perhaps a sliver of a chance with Luffy. However I couldn’t defy the odds, heck I shouldn’t have even tried if this was going to make me this miserable.

Luffy and Nami were giggling and conversing, their flow of conversation was already flowing quite naturally but they had that extra mysterious romantic quality that made them appear as a cute, young romantic couple which only aggravated me more. The effect of Luffy’s “I miss you” was now irrelevant, lost in the distance, anger and ill-natured thoughts replaced it completely. So I took out my frustrations on the game, Nami couldn’t win everything right? Right?

Well I couldn’t find out because Luffy accidentally spilt juice on me and my tanktop, making it sticky which I didn’t appreciate. Huffing, I stand up precariously, turn around quickly so my back was facing their stupid happy couply aura and slowly padded up the stairs to Luffy’s room.

His room was like a minefield, I had to carefully and delicately put the balls of my feet down, after carefully planning each step. Luckily his dresser wasn’t far away, but it was one hundred times messier than his floor room.

I pull on his usual red vest, but due to his lankiness and my generous breasts, I could barely put on the first button of his vest. Sighing I stuff his clothes back into his drawer, the former me would have loved to help Luffy clean his room so I could find out more stuff about him, but now I was beginning to like him less. The wet stickiness was a reminder of disgusting I felt and had to strategize the next room to hit.

 Since Ace is the broadest and the biggest of the three he was a good bet. I carefully exited Luffy’s room, trying not to get tetanus and re-entered the hallway. The quiet muffled game music was barely audible, making the upstairs even more empty. I had realised that I was in a dirty tanktop, with shorts, no bra and all sticky and tired. So I hurriedly ran to Ace’s room, thankful that his room floor was free of mess, but the state of his dresser had me seriously undermining how clean his room was.

I was thrifting through his clothes, seeing his usual short sleeved yellow button up, and pulled the first one I saw and hurriedly tried to button it up. I pulled my dirty tank top over my head, enjoying the cooler air surrounding my sweaty upper body, which desperately needed another shower. However since I had fumble fingers and rushing I had managed to button up his shirt wonkily, which made me focus on trying to do this simple task correctly.

“Seeing you wear his clothes make me jealous Princess.” I heard the quiet hushed whisper which I recognised as Sabo, who once again attacked me from behind, wrapping his long arms around my waist, taking a deep long sniff from my hair and neck.

“You look so cute wearing my clothes baby, you’re even wearing the same shorts as me. But you know I wear it” He grabs the lapels of the shirt “bare, and most of the time shirtless.” Ripping apart the sides, the buttons popping off, holding my hips, admiring my breasts and hardening nipples.

Before I knew it, I was on the bed sandwiched between them, half naked.

“So pretty.” Ace remarked, settling himself in between my legs, grabbing my ankles and wrapping them around him, which I didn’t hate. He held his other palm on my stomach, which almost killed me as he slid it up to my breasts that were now aching for his calloused hands. I never really played with my breasts, but I was very curious how his big rough hands would feel, squeezing and teasing my tits.

I could see his stupid happy grin, watching how I was obviously thrusting my chest out for him, aching for his touch, which he fulfilled. He was such a fucking tease, he could see how desperate I was, becoming even more wanton because of Sabo’s wandering hands, which was causing me to writhe, making me arch my back, fully showing Ace my full plump breasts topped with incredibly hard nipples that were begging him to tug on. Which he rewarded me with, making me sigh and my mouth open instinctively at the mere sensation. It was infinitely a lot better than my own attempts, causing me to release his name in a low raspy register that I swore caused him to grip me harder and growl louder. “Such a pretty little girl” he praises as he cups both of my breasts fully in his hands, moving his thumb over my hard nipples, making me clench, and seize up, groaning his name, making him grin handsomely, proud of himself.

Although I couldn’t see Sabo, his wandering hands confirmed that this was not a dream, but it wasn’t a bad thing. In fact I was even hotter, even elevated to a comfortable and uncomfortable heat that was unique to my brain and senses. Causing me to twist and gyrate in Sabo’s cage of limbs, making my breath heavier than the next.

“Princess you’re so responsive, such a good little girl, being so honest.” He praises me, which strangely makes me feel warmer, and more receptive to his moves. For some reason I like it, it makes me feel obligated to please them and receive more praise to feed this new found happiness. I begin to gyrate and thrust my hips around, the need for friction to increase the electricity starting at the bottom of my spine. Embarrassingly I let out throaty, desperate moans encouraging Sabo to slide his hands below my shorts and panties, holding my entire mound, making me whine like a puppy. In return Sabo chuckled, kissing my cheek, he continued to toy with me.

"You flatter me Princess." he confidently commented, nipping my ear playfully, his breath becoming heavier with each swift, languid stroke along the length of my slit. Ace cupped and palmed my breasts, pulling my nipples, praising me, telling me that I was such a “good girl”, a “perfect pretty girl” continuing his treatment, begging for me to “cum for him.” Although I shouldn’t have liked it, but I found myself wanting more of their sweet praise, effectively making me bend and curl under their hands.

Ace held onto the band of my shorts, tugging them down furiously, almost losing his control when he saw the coloured pattern of her underwear, with Sabo’s hand underneath, slowly sliding his fingers, and feathering the length of my wet slit.

“You’re so wet, pretty girl.” They coo, as I try to get as much contact from them as possible as I crave their

“Oiii we want to start a tournament and we need another player!” we all heard Luffy call, and run off. Disillusioning the lusty fog that had controlled us, and our recent actions. I felt anger, anxiety and fear replace the light-hearted burn and excitement in my body. Both Ace and Sabo didn’t loosen their grip or hold on me, both of them kissing me, causing the lust in me to rise.

“Don’t worry Princess, it’s only the beginning.”

 Sabo held me by my pubic mound tightly still controlling me as he pressed hard kisses on the back of my neck, praising me. Telling me I was his perfect Princess which shouldn’t have made me feel happier, yet it eased the bitterness in my heart. Ace was still trapped between my legs as he pulled on his shirt on me, giving me a long, sensuous trail of kiss marks from my hips all the way up to my collar bone buttoning up his shirt on me afterwards. Complimenting me on how I was his perfect girl, putting his warm forehead on mine, staring deep into my eyes, smiling sweetly at me, letting me see his gorgeous dark grey orbs, giving me a strong tingling on my skin, and my face flush, as he fastened the last button.

Sabo could sense the pang of disappointment hit me when he finally left me, grinning at my reaction, kissing me one last time on my neck. They both kissed me on the cheek ensuring that this time wouldn’t be the last.

“Don’t be sad Princess, we’ll always be here for you.”

 After the incident with Sabo and Ace I lied to Luffy and Nami, seeing Luffy trying to put the moves on Nami rubbed in the salt a little harsher. Nami was enjoying it, which wasn't surprising because Luffy acting romantic for once was pretty cute. I stumbled into the room, Nami realised what was happening and tried to straighten up, looking guilty. I raised my eyebrows a little sarcastically, I had a lot of other things on my mind and Nami enjoying Luffy's romantic gestures and maybe 'stealing' him from me was not taking priority in my mind. Right now I had to leave, but without raising caution to Luffy, God knows what would happen if Luffy found out what his brothers were doing.

"Uh hey guys. I uh.. gotta go, my parents just called me back they said the alarm was going off and I need to check. Bye!" I saw Nami's face fill with guilt, she tried to separate from Luffy. I heard her say good bye rather half heartedly, Luffy was agreed as I ran out of the door. What I didn't know that they were both watching me from their room on the floor above.

I unlocked my door, locked it and put all the bolts and keys in, locked the garden doors, windows and my window in my room. I had to make sure nothing came in, or came out. I whipped off my clothes, seeing all the bruises and hickeys across my chest, I looked up at the mirror and saw Ace smirking at me in the mirror behind me. I looked behind me in shock, but of course nothing was there, my mind was playing tricks on me again, and it was terrifying me. My fingers moved over my bruises and kiss marks, oddly I kind of liked them. Some may see it as abuse and barbaric, trying to own me through marking. However I really liked it, strangely. I got into the shower and turned on shower, enjoying the feeling of hot steamy water rain on me. It was energising and relaxing at the same time. Cleaning myself carefully, and embraced the sting of the hot water tingle my skin. I dressed in my comfortable sleep wear, lying down on my bed. I debated to open my window, because it was too hot and opening my door wasn't doing much. I mean they couldn't crawl in from my tiny window now could they?

Well they did forge my parent's signature just so I could be in their maths class.

And swapped Luffy's phone number

And used it to stalk what I do with Luffy.

And hid in the music room and ambushed me.

Maybe I was underestimating them a little, but cool air was needed. I got up from my bed, quickly walking due to the hot humid air, that was suffocating me. I slowly opened the window, and jumped out of my skin as I saw Sabo underneath.

Well not really since my mind was making me hallucinate. I need to get a grip. I got myself a glass of cold water to calm my nerves. My body suddenly shut down, since the weight of my physical and mental exhaustion had caught up with me. I tucked myself under the wonderfully cool sheets and tried to shut my mind.

But I couldn't.

My mind wouldn't shut up.

I opened my eyes, looking at my ceiling at night. Why. I never did bad in the world did I? I was a good person, I gave back to the community, I didn't deny people help when they needed it. I didn't steal or anything. Why? Why did my crush like my best friend, why did this sound like a damn manga? I sighed again, rubbing my collar bones because it always soothing. I felt the little twinge of pain as I brushed over the bruise and kiss marks, I remembered the heated feeling of Ace kissing me on my chest.

His hot lips, and teeth nipping at my skin. A warmth was rushing through my body, I closed my eyes trying to block out what happened with Ace and Sabo, but although I couldn't see Sabo, I could hear him whisper. Whisper and growl, and grunt in my ears, his hands around my ass, feel my chest warm up with the love bites and bruises, making my raise my breath a bit. Pleasurable and sweet sensations filled my entirety, it also filled me with a little happiness, because to be honest I quite liked the attention. Sure they were a 'little' crazy, but I had to admit their dedication was amazing.

To like someone that much, to go that far just so you could be with them was pretty amazing, and crazy. It was incredible how passionate they were, I felt a little overwhelmed by how much they liked me, and their intensity. Then I realised what I was doing. I stopped rubbing my chest instantly, no. No I wasn't liking it, was I? I mean would I like it more with Luffy?

I forced myself to shut my eyes and imagine kissing Luffy the way Ace and Sabo were kissing me. But I couldn't quite do it. His face got closer but his silly expression didn't change. So I decided to change the situation. In a bath together, steamy, with candles and Luffy was in the bathtub with me. I tried to get closer, having the bubble foam strategically placed on my cleavage, acting all coy. But nope he was still there with his stupid expression, and now picking his nose. I opened my eyes, groaning. It wasn't the same, and it came to me as a shock. I never even felt any sexual desire towards Luffy.

I mean I thought he was cute, and handsome with his lean and toned body. But I never felt this burning desire to have intimacy with him, I was just content to be next to him, play games with him. But I never really thought about kissing him, or being intimate with him. Maybe I didn't have a crush on Luffy like a boyfriend. More like wanting him to be with me forever, as a friend. But what about the troublesome twosome? What were they? To be quite honest I liked the attention from them, for once and the only time did I ever feel wanted by a boy, let alone two handsome guys. The small building sensations were building in delicious intensity.

Their intensity... Feeling the Ace's hot hands imprinted on my thighs, his hands near the apex of my thighs, I could feel Sabo's hot warm muscled chest on my back. The hot dual warmth was tantalizing, and was relaxing actually. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

My dreams were pretty much filled with Ace and Sabo. Some of them were happy where I would relive little moments and then they morphed into their present selves and become sly and cunning, ganging up and me. I try to run, but they seem to catch me. I barely slept sometimes because they haunted me. I came in looking dead half the time, I was always quiet but never silent. Nami assumed because I didn't want to talk to her because she had stolen Luffy from me and didn't know how to approach me. Which was partly true. But two older brothers were on my mind, 24/7 and it was killing me. Literally.

"Oi, Rookie. Wake up." I mumbled, I didn't want to be interrupted, sleeping in break time at school allowed my brain to not have enough time to drift off to Ace and Sabo. I was thankful for these little energy naps. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, but I wanted to stay asleep.

"GET UP." My eyelids opened instantly, I could feel the wrath of the second year teacher behind me, and saw the drool on my maths notes. Great. Just great. I felt my teacher hit my head with a roll of paper, making me rub my head, having a disgruntled look on my face.

"You okay rookie?" I heard my senior ask me gently.

"Yeah" I look at my maths work, trying to blot the bits of drool and remember how I did these damn equations. I felt my head be forced down on the table, I looked at the source of the force, his hand. He helped prop up my maths book.

"You need to look after yourself better, you look pretty shit." I understood his gesture and just smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

I was still pretty dead, it wasn't getting any better. I was losing my mind over things. I was barely getting enough sleep and my mind was slipping, Ace and Sabo were constantly making me live in fear. They were taking so much of my concentration that I was forgetting things. Like my P.E uniform, I was so sure I had brought it in and stuffed it in my locker. I was so sure I was brought in my school bag and my P.E uniform.

"Hey the teacher is starting to call out the register. You know she get's pissy when people are late. Hurry up!" I heard Nami call. I was rummaging around, but nothing. Could I feign period cramps? No, the P.E teacher would give me a lecture of how exercising would help with the cramps and all the girls would call me "period cramps." Why would I subject myself to ridicule, over something that was natural. Hmm this moral/social thought could be held on a different day, right now I needed to find a solution to my missing P.E kit.

I looked in the spare uniform box, but only found some spanx shorts, and a couple of trainers. But no uniform tops. I only had my sports bra on since I was too lazy put on a normal bra, and it was a lot more comfortable. Maybe the boy's spare uniform box would have some spare tops, I mean it's only one lesson, she wouldn't be too harsh on me right? It was only one lesson.

Unfortunately I was wrong. I got berated, harshly. I stood there, apart from the others. And even luckier for me the first year and second year gym classes were pushed together because there wasn't enough sports teachers to cover the large number of students. So they decided to put the two years together so it was easier to control, they said. So I was shouted and lectured at in front of the second years. Just great. However I was so tired and out of it that I could barely hear what she was saying, I was just nodding and looking downcast.

"You can't wear the boy's uniform. Its against school rules."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Change out of the boy's uniform top, the rest of your uniform is fine."

"There are no spares, I don't have anything else to wear." I answered miserably.

"Well I guess you're going to have to make a tough decision, hurry up." I could hear some giggling and snickering. Ugh I was too tired for this bullshit so I just decided I had nothing to hide. I groaned, sighing, looked at the others, who were staring straight back at me, wondering what I was going to do next. They were still doing exercises and etc but all eyes were on me, which was really uncomfortable, but right now I was too tired to care. I pulled the boy's sports uniform top over my head and placed it on the ground. The chattering, whispering and giggling had stopped instantly as I placed the shirt on the ground.

"Is this acceptable?"

"Well it isn't against the school code, but obviously this is a mark against your name, for misconduct. You know this isn't the code maybe you'll remember to bring your uniform next time " the coach reprimanded firmly.  

"I understand." I bow my head in agreement, too exhausted to care about the repercussions. 

"Go practice." I could hear the dismissal in her tone, as I trod away from her, praying to the stars the floor could open me up and swallow me whole. 

"(Name) come on I'll help you!" I heard Nami call me over, thankful that she was still being a good friend. We did the usual back stretching exercises, warming up.

"I can't believe she made you strip."

"Me neither, isn't it against the rules?"

"I don't know, it's not as if she did it to embarrass you, it's more for school rules I think."

"Uh school rules are stupid sometimes."

"School is stupid. Anyways what happened to your sports kit? I'm sure I saw you put it into your locker."

"Me too, I was so sure it was in there, but it disappeared like magic."

"... Yeah that is weird."

"Mhmm, and now I have to run around half naked in front of everyone. I mean if it was girls only that would be okay, but I'm not okay with showing this much skin around people."

"Don't worry you look great. You look like a hot athlete." Nami reassured me.

"I feel like you're lying to me."

"No seriously don't worry. Look over there at the boys on the track." I glanced over they were all sheepishly but blatantly looking over at the girls stretching. No different.

"They're just looking at the girls as usual. Nothing unusual."

"They're looking at you, are you really that blind?"

"No they're not."

"Wave at them and see what happens." I sigh, as Nami stands next to me to watch with me. I look over at the boys on track, looking in their general direction and waved smiling. Then it was as if my gesture was like a bullet, they all went extremely pink, and looking in the opposite direction. Nami was snickering, patting my butt.

"See I told you."

"They're probably excited to see a real girl in bra and shorts."

"Well it's you, I mean you look really hot. You look really good in your sports bra, I'm sure you'll be getting a lot more confessions after this incident."

"No, just no Nami." We continued with the lesson, doing some runs, and some other sports. Since I was so tired I forgot the feeling of people paying special attention to me. Unfortunately there seemed to be a lot of things on the floor today because I was tripping over a lot. Luckily enough a lot of people were willing to pull me up, especially the guys, which wasn't so surprising. However I had one really bad stumble making me graze my knee really badly.

I sort of limped over to wash off my knee letting the cool water clean my cut. I laughed a little as I remember teaching Sabo how to clean his cuts, when we used to play in the forest. Sabo. I turned around quickly as soon as I felt another presence behind me, I realised that this was a perfect place to ambush me. I had little clothes on, skin on display, away from sight and hard to find. I hurriedly tried to wash off the dirt, but due to my sensitive skin, it made me wince, and the bleeding hadn't stopped. God damn it body you couldn't heal itself faster could you?

I was continually twisting my head around, keeping my eyes peeled in case they tried to ambush me, I couldn't put it past them at all.

"Oi."

"AHHH!" I jumped, chucking my shoe at the person who decided to scare me. Then I realised it was my senior.

"Oh Senior Kid."

"Yeah, idiot. It's me. Don't chuck shoes at your senior, honestly rookie you need lessons in etiquette or something." He ran his fingers through his hair, a little distressed I guess.

"Sorry, you just scared me Senior Kid."

"Don't call me that."

"You said I should be polite."

"Well I meant don't throw your stupid shoes at me, not make me sound like a grandfather."

"Okay, then what can I call you?"

"Eustass."

"Eustass Senior?"

"No, just Eustass."

"Eu-Eustass..."

"Yeah, that's my name rookie." He blushed a little. "Are you sure you're okay, you seem to be really out of it. Have you not been sleeping enough?"

"Mhm you could say that."

"You can always talk to me if you want?" He offered gently.

"Really? A senior wants is interested in helping a first year's problems?"

"You make me seem like a cold hearted robot."

"Well you did try to build a robot arm."

"Hey, I just like to make things, that simply animate after pressing a couple buttons and stuff."

"Hmm okay. Why are you here anyways? I thought guys liked P.E, competing with guys, testosterone and stuff."

"Yeah you say that, but I saw you constantly falling over things so I wanted to see if you're okay."

"Aren't you the gentleman?" I laugh, as I keep washing my grazed knee.

"If you say so, can't say the same for the rest of the guys out there after your little stunt."

"Hey, it wasn't as if I was willing and happy to take off my shirt."

"Yeah I know, I was kidding. I just wanted to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine thanks."

"You say that a lot. When you're clearly not."

"You came all this way to check if I'm okay, what is this really about?"

"Yeah I came to check if you're really okay. Nowadays you look shit and fragile all the time, I really worry okay? And all you say is you're okay, when you're clearly not."

"I. I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm having trouble sleeping nowadays."

"Do you want to talk to about it?" I turned off the tap, pondering if I should really tell him. My mouth twitched, it might really be a good idea to share the weight, but was senior the right person to tell? I mean maybe Nami was the only person I would consider. I sat down on the stone steps that led to the sports field that was just out of sight. He sat next me.

"Not right now. I don't want to think about it."

"You can always call me if you want."

"You like talking to a first year about their problems. I must be real special senior."

"You're not just a first year, you're rookie. Of course I have to look after you, stupid." He chuckled a little, putting his palm on my head. "I honestly don't mind, you've been worrying me recently." I pulled his hand down, breathing in slowly. This was very relaxing, feeling at ease for once. I held his hand next to my cheek, in my own hands.

"Thanks Eustass."

"No problem, rookie." He blushed, not pulling his hand away at all.

Little did I know someone, or two people were watching the two of us.

To be honest it was getting worse and worse. The days were just merging into one and I was barely keeping track. I just wanted my life back. I tried to ignore it, I tried meditation, anything and everything to get my mind off them. But I couldn't, and what made it worse that Sabo and Ace also appeared a lot in my daily life. Walking me home from school with Luffy and Nami. Trying to eat with me in the canteen, accompanying me to the library. I wanted them to stop, I told them, I begged them. But they didn't heed, so I ran, luckily in school I knew the hiding places and often finding my temporary sacred havens.

I walked in disheveled hair crazy as always into maths, but massive bags under my eyes, and it took me a bit to realised that my desk had mysteriously left. The giggling gaggle of girls nodded to who the culprits were, and I was about to ignore it and grab another desk.

"Oi." the whole class turned around to see Luffy, and Nami. Both of them seemed mad about something.

"Luffy? Nami?" I asked, this was really confusing, I felt the twinge of de ja vu. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just those girls over there" Nami pointedly nodded at the now quiet girls.

"If you have something to say orange head, then come out and say it." what seemed the leader of the group. Luckily I was taller than average and too dead tired to feel any fear. Just exhaustion.

"Yeah I do, I was about to say it. Don't run your mouth." Nami growled.

"What you going to do first year? Expose my breasts and play up to guys, you little slut." I laughed because it was really ironic. Actually because I was so tired I couldn't quite control my laughter and ended up pulling up a chair to sit down, and continue laughing. My self control had left ages ago. I saw Nami also smirking and cracking up, ah this was going to be good. Luffy was glaring at the girl, unmoved by the laughter, actually he seemed angrier after she talked.

"What you laughing at? You're just as bad, you think you're so great having both of them dote on you. You're so pitiful, trying to act all innocent and sweet, when we all know you're a dirty little liar." She accused, she was fuming now because I was laughing, like I didn't care. Correction I did not care. I physically couldn't bring myself to care, it was too much effort.

"So are you. You know what you did, and it was underhand." Luffy snarled out, he seemed outraged.

"I don't want you're talking about Strawhat."

"We saw you, pull a desk out in break. You and some other girls talk too loud." Luffy answered simply.

"So what?"

"Wow how did you make it to second year of high school with your logic. You're pretty fucking slow." Nami chortled.

"I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do."

"Fine, I'll just say it for everyone to hear."

"You hid (Name)'s P.E uniform didn't you?" Nami asked point blank. I was a little shocked.

"You can't prove it."

"Oh I can't but the security footage can." Nami pulled out her smart phone, playing the footage. The time and date showing at the bottom. Thankfully due to the high resolution of the cameras we could easily see faces. We all stared at the screen, looking at the girl's locker room doors, and saw a figure walking in. Only seeing the back of the head, but we could all foresee who we were going to see.

"So what do you have to say?"

"How do you know that I wasn't getting uniform for my friends?"

"Really? Seriously? You're honestly going to pull that trick? How dumb are you?"

"You-You're-"

"Save it."

"SHUT UP. She deserved it, I had to do something. It's not fair that she gets all the attention. I mean she isn't even that pretty, and she gets the attention from the guys, girls like us take forever to try. And she comes in looking like something that expired a week ago and she still has two most handsome guys going after her. It's not fair that girls like us have to spend hours and hours to even look like we do, and yet all she does is turn up and it's not fair. She doesn't even try to diet, she doesn't try to look cute, she doesn't put any effort in her looks, and she still gets all the guys, it's not fair to the girls who try."

"So you thought to make it even, to take my stuff, make me trip up and take my desk outside."

"-"

"Right, okay. I'm not going to apologise that I don't put on make up, that I don't dress up like the rest of the girls and I'm definitely not going to apologise that boys happen to like me, that is their prerogative, their own human will to like who they like. If you really like someone that badly, to the extent to ruin the competition, wouldn't it be better to actually admit that you like that person."

"You think it's so easy-"

"I never said it was easy. I have never ever said it was easy. In fact it would be extremely courageous if you admitted your feelings and show your vulnerability. I'm saying, if you have so much energy, so much time dedicated to sabotaging someone else, then wouldn't be worth more your time and more productive for you to confess your feelings?"

"You know nothing you little bitch."

"Right fine." I sigh, because you know what. Two birds one bullet. (I know it's stone, but bullet sounds cooler) "Monkey D Luffy" I stood up, facing him. "Monkey D Luffy, I like you more than a friend. I've always liked you more than a friend, I always thought you were the cutest, and I know you like Nami, but I always said I would confess to you, whether or not you liking me the same way." I smiled, as the tension in my body was easing. I got to confess to Luffy, and show Ace and Sabo how serious I was about liking Luffy, this should make them back off at least. At least this would stop them trying to ambush me in public since now everyone knew my true feelings for Luffy. I leaned forward to kiss Luffy near the mouth, looking at my second year maths class. Ace Sabo and Eustass all in major shock. I looked over at the second year girl.

"That's how you do it. Senior." Smirking and winking at the second year girl, walking past, high fiving Nami and deciding to take the rest of the day off to nap.

It was as if I went to confession and the weight lifted off my shoulders. Finally there was a crack in this tight hold. My chest didn't feel as tight and my situation wasn't suffocating me anymore. I wasn't going to back down from this game they were playing. Hopefully with my public announcement they would back off from their advancements. Since I announced I liked Luffy, the girls would back off, Ace and Sabo wouldn't be able to make a move on me, because if they tried to hit on their younger brother's friend who has a crush on him, it would look weird. Really weird, so that should keep them at bay, hopefully. I can't underestimate them though, I have to keep on it, who knows what they will do.

(Third Person POV)

After (Name)'s little stunt, her confession to Luffy had disrupted the balance. As predicted the girls had finally understood that the annoying first year didn't even like the two princes, and just attacked her for no reason, so their reputation was hurt. Ace and Sabo and Eustass were seething. They were all annoyed at the events that transpired. Eustass was pissed that (Name) had picked nose picking straw hat, and even went as far as kissing him. In fact he was jealous that such girl liked such a dumbass. However he wasn't going to lose her as easily, if she really liked Luffy that much, then why was she acting so intimate with him before, and she didn't seem like the person to play around with people's feelings(he thought). Eustass was far too invested in rookie to let some straw hat to get in the way.

Ace and Sabo felt a much more intense need to protect their princess. One they were pissed that some girl was bullying their precious girl. Two they were extremely pissed off that she was forced to show off her perfect body for all the boys to see, and so she wasn't just for them anymore. And three, they were definitely the angriest that she had admitted her crush to Luffy. Publicly. She had pulled her unknown trump card and they had no way out. Yet. She had her victory for now, but they would come out victorious. They were sure.

But first they had to deal with the girl that had been harassing their sweet girl, she was not going leave today unpunished for what they did to their princess. After all it was her fault that their princess had to show her beautiful body to all the boys in their school. She was definitely going to pay.

(Back to fem!character)

Although I had a great time napping, and thought I would be somewhat revived from a good night's rest. What turned out to be exhaustion was the flu. I broke out in sweats, and as I tried to get out of bed, I fell straight back into bed, because standing up was too much for me. For once I was thankful for an illness, my body was now concentrated on fixing itself, it didn't have energy to think about Ace or Sabo so I could have the most peaceful and restful sleep I've had in a long time, despite me coughing up some lovely phlegm. But it was fine, since half the time I didn't know what was happening. All I did was sleep, have my forehead checked, have my clothes changed and eat some rice porridge.

"Honey, we brought some food for you. We'll have someone come round and check on you okay?" I felt my mother's cool hand on my forehead, as I was drifting off to sleep. Mhmm honey, I imagined some sweet yellow sticky substance pouring down. I could see the strings of yellow, that morphed into other food. Although the symptoms was loss of appetite, it didn't stop me thinking about food. I was thinking about what type of food. Hmm Japanese, Chinese, American, French, German, Vietnamese, Korean. Oh Korean dishes usually had a lot of side dishes that were free and tasty. In my minds eye I saw little golden dishes of the food, it looked so tantalizing, fresh and crisp. But another pair of chopsticks had started to pick the food before I did, I could hear my siblings laughing, saying the "you snooze you lose." And more chuckling. I groaned, annoyed, in my mind's voice I said "Don't eat my side dishes."

(Third Person POV)

Unknown to (Name), her parents had asked Ace and Sabo to check up on her, unwisely trusting them with the keys to their house and telling them to check up on their sick daughter, not knowing what they were doing.

They crept up so to not startle her, they watched her roll around in her sleep, laughing and chuckling. They looked at the food, that looked untouched and since neither of them had eaten they fought over it. After they somehow shared the food, and risking their health, they looked at their princess, grinning. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. They weren't going to let her slip out of their hands, and now she had her guard down, they could lay down some more ground work. They wiped her forehead, pushing back her hair, Sabo whispering rather menacingly in her ear "You snooze you lose" as Ace kissed her forehead. They were debating if they should stay here with her, when they heard her groan, and pout in her sleep.

"Don't...eave...my...si..dihe" she mumbled, rolled over, facing her. They were taking it as a sign from above that she didn't want them to leave her side. And they would do anything for their princess, and did as they were told.

(Back to Fem!character)

I woke up, feeling even warmer than before. I blinked a couple time, since my eyelids still felt rather heavy, I wanted to stretch really badly but for some reason I couldn't. I was somehow compacted in my large bed.

"Do you feel any better?" I heard a deep rumble behind me.

"You got us worried princess." I heard from the other side. I saw Sabo and Ace next to me, both of them staring at me, but not with dark lust clouding their expression, it was clear genuine concern. I didn't feel afraid, but I felt a small tingle on my skin that warned me.

"I.. uh" I could barely speak before coughing violently. Ace patted my back to help me, passing me some water to help, taking care of me. Sabo checked my temperature and wiped at my mouth, they were taking care of me and it was pretty sweet. I could get used to this I think.

"It's okay princess, we'll take care of you." I felt them patting and smoothing my hair down. They were pretty sweet, I couldn't fault them for this. I sighed, and smiled tiredly, and interlaced my fingers with theirs.

"Ace... Sabo..." I sighed out, with a smile. And started to drift back to sleep.

"It's okay Princess, we'll look after you. Forever and ever. Only us together."

(Third Person POV)

"Have you seen those girls from second year who harassed the first year?"

"No, I don't think anyone has seen them for a while?"

"Apparently thingy saw them in the hospital. It was like someone ambushed them and attacked them. Apparently when someone found them, they were so close to death."

"Oh my god, maybe it was the mafia."

"Wouldn't be surprising, but why would they attack second year girls?"

"Yeah, who would attack a bunch of annoying second year girls?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is very fun to write.
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Also sorry if this confuses you.
> 
> Heheheheheeheheh. We'll see what happens next.  
> I purposely left things vague.  
> Tell me what you think!  
> This was a bit of a filler and bit essential.
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit rushed I really wanted to get this out ASAP because I really wanted to write this chapter.
> 
> Many thanks
> 
> Chang
> 
> x


	7. Understanding But Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Fem!character has confessed to Luffy, to hopefully force Ace and Sabo off her back for a while so she can plan her way out. However she does realise that she likes the intimacy that Ace and Sabo are giving her and her feelings are starting to waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really fun to write, and thank you guys for reading it as well! It's so fun to write yandere Ace and Sabo and myself as the female character who receive their treatment. I hope you guys are having fun reading it as much as I am writing it xD Also read lots of character x reader fics, it's really fun!  
> Protip: There is a lot of subtle hints/threats towards the end, so just read the chapter, and read in between the lines.

I sighed as I woke up, I remembered Ace and Sabo visiting me, and patting my back… And lying down with me? My eyelids fluttered open, it was evening from what I could tell from the lack of sunlight. I moved my head, widening my eyes to see Sabo snoozing to my left, and as I guessed, Ace on my right. I didn't feel the usual prickle of fear on my skin when I was with them, in fact this was relaxing. I squeezed their hands, smiling, it was nice to be cared for. It was nice that they came over to look after me, it was rather sweet, and sadly this was a lot more than Luffy ever did. My illness seemed to get a little better, I didn't feel so tired but I didn't feel like getting up. So I just stayed sandwiched between Ace and Sabo, which wasn't the worst situation to be quite honest. Ace was out like a light, and drooling, which was quite strangely endearing. I slowly undid their fingers, ensuring I didn't wake any of them up, and I was successful. I looked at my t-shirt, and thought maybe not my shirt since I've been ill in my shirt and didn't want to infect anyone, so I gently pulled on Ace's shirt, slowly lifting it up so I could wipe his drool off, however I wasn't ready for the view.

The view of his well-toned body.... To be frank, well-toned was actually an understatement. Extremely well-toned and kissed by the sun was more accurate and it was very impressive. I knew Ace and Sabo were always a good looking guys, I wasn't blind, but I had been so focused on Luffy that I didn't feel any attraction to Ace or Sabo. However it was definitely not surprisng why Ace had so many fan-girls, it was honestly such a surprise that he specifically liked me. Well I wasn't sure what Ace was to me. And Sabo. They were both my "brothers"; they messed around with me, played with me and looked after me. However recently they were acting crazy, almost obsessed, it was as if something changed and had turned into slightly insane people.

I sighed feeling the burden of the troublesome brothers' actions weigh on my conscience, as I gently wiped away Ace's drool and yet I was smiling a little. Despite their questionable and borderline insane actions, nothing could change the fact that Ace was pretty cute; he was always adorable, passed out drooling. So harmless, so innocent, and so sweet, I just wanted to hold him to my chest and pat his hair. Wait what?

I slowly put his shirt back down, but it still left a sliver of his lower stomach, and his hips, seeing the lines of his slim hips, that ran past down past his underwear line that stood boldly above his sleeping shorts and tight against his rock hard smooth lower abdomen. His boxer shorts underwear line.

Wow.

How could one man... He wasn't even a man yet. In more specific terms; how on earth could a mere mature boy have a body of a Greek God? For the love of God, he already had been blessed with a smile and charisma that drew people (especially women) to him like bees to honey. Did he have to be made even more seamlessly handsome and perfect human being.

My head tilted, buffered by my pillow, which would have otherwise hit my mattress, in surprise and very distinguishable awe.

That carved V line of his hips that emphasised to anyone, who had the multiple but glorious chances to see Ace's extremely aesthetically pleasing abdomen, could see that Ace was more than the average teenage boy. In spite of Ace's obvious sign of his good physique I was more interested in the slim line of his hips that ran under the thick elastic underwear band that had it's brand name stylishly sewn on in plain white.

Although I had no previous boyfriends, I knew and admired shirtless, well built men. In fact if there was a ~~national~~ , Olympic sport in shameless gawking I would win all the gold medals, because the length of time I have been cherishing and appreciating Ace's idyllic Adonis-like body could be considered almost creepy.

So enticing.

Before I knew it, my finger was tracing the line to the very tip of his elastic band, without a second thought, as if my primal attraction towards him had overrun and-

Wait. Was I imagining what it was like to delve into Ace's pants? I turned around to face Sabo, trying to push away the thoughts Ace's Adonis-like body from my mind. However Sabo wasn't the best replacement because he was just as charming as Ace in his own way.

I also imagined running my hands on his body, well I would do it in slow motion over his lean, muscular body; I wiped my drool from the corner of my mouth at this thought. He had this refined aura surrounding him that was extremely attractive, and Sabo's body was definitely just as impressive as Ace's. His personality was also a lot more complex than Ace's I've realised, especially over this year. Sabo appeared as the friendlier one, the one who was kind in a more obvious and conventional way. Yet you wouldn't think he would have an obsessive crush on his childhood friend.

In fact you would think he was a sweet perfect boyfriend,the most perfect guy; handsome, tall, built, protective, logical, understanding and well spoken. But that was the catch he was all these things, and thus essentially trapping me, when he had revealed his other facet; Obsessive partner. It was like one of his personalities and there seemed to another darker personality hiding beneath the surface that would slowly drag you under the depths without even knowing it.

Yet I still felt their welcoming presence, despite being in an extremely vulnerable situation. I almost absorb all of their intoxicating, poisonous attention towards me. The kind of attention that caters towards my heart's own cravings for affection and love after a harsh rejection from my former love and crush. I debated, deliberated and contemplated if Sabo's extremely controversial, doubtful behaviour could be accounted for by his forceful, tenacious and very interactive romantic interest in me.

Much like it's owner; perfect blonde uneven curls and waves framed his elegant and almost aristocratic features without much trouble, much like it's owner.

However, how dark was his other personality? Was it only to this extent or was there something deeper? I saw him twitch his nose in his sleep. I smiled as I watched him, slowly extending my finger, to lightly tease him. Tapping his nose, making it twitch again. I wanted to see how many times I could tap his nose before waking him up.

"Hey." I saw Sabo open his eyes, after the umpteenth time of tapping his nose, where I quickly withdrew my hand. But not quick enough as he grabbed my hand still, as I was still chuckling and coughing quietly. He smiled happily at me as well, as he kissed my nose, then my cheek. About to make it to my lips, until I had another coughing fit. Waking up Ace, and moving away from Sabo not wanting to infect them. Both of them sat up immediately, tending to me, patting my back as I regained my breath, Ace hastily brought my cup of water, however I had another coughing fit as I took the cup of water, making me spill the water all over everywhere. Soaking myself, my sheets, Sabo and Ace. I tried to apologise though my coughs but that made it worse, Ace took the cup out of my hands, patting my back, Sabo was asking out loud what else they could do to help me.

"First things first, let's change the sheets, and our clothes." Sabo wisely advised, they both treated me firmly and gently, ensuring I was fine first, sitting me down, as I still felt a bit weak, and undid my bed sheets and helped me downstairs. They got me a fluffy warm towel and wrapped me up in it so I didn't get cold, they didn't mind wearing wet clothes. Weirdos. I played the messages on my phone, to hear my parents were visiting some friends after work and had entrusted Sabo and Ace to look after me, making me question whether or not that was a bad idea. They were both wondering what to do, what to feed me since I was sick and didn't want to make my cough worse. They were flailing around the kitchen, after placing the sheets in the washing machine.

Before my house was set on fire, I gently advised them which pot was the rice porridge, and they successfully ignited the stove and put the pot on top. After I watched them with fear, knowing how much of a pyromaniac Ace could be, and how clumsy Sabo still was. They had moved away from the stove and turned on my washing machine to wash my dirty bed sheets, and sat at my dining table, I watched them warily. They moved me to the living room and sandwiching me in between them, making me tense up between them. Ace put his warm hand on my forehead to test my temperature, I enjoyed his comfortable warmth and big rough hand on my head, since my temperature went down and it was rather relaxing.

"Your fever has gone down." He assessed, about to pull his hand away, however I really liked his hand and his warmth so I just kept it there. I could hear the random noise of the television in the background, as I closed my eyes, and pulled Ace's hand down to cover my eyes, not wanting the living room lights to disturb me from my light sleep as I leaned my head back. I felt Sabo holding my hand, lacing his fingers though mine, and placed it in my lap, just relaxing with the two brothers without the prickle of fear on my skin. They gently woke me up, treating me like a delicate princess, and served me my rice porridge, then serving themselves a much larger portion. We chatted and ate at the same time, enjoying each other's company. After they made sure I ate everything in my bowl, arguing about who was washing the bowls and then making me sit in my chair as they cleared up everything. As they dried their hands I was about to say my thanks and goodbyes so they could leave, however they had other plans in mind.

I held onto my towel as it was a shield, they approached me normally and gently, supporting me up into my room.

"Well uh… You guys can go home, thanks for looking after me. I ow-" I reminded myself that I had to be very careful with my wording around Sabo and Ace. "I think Dadan must be worried about you guys."

"Hey Luffy, me and Sabo are going to look after (name) since she's ill. Don't ruin the place like last time. Night." Ace said to Luffy on his phone, as Sabo whistled. I was trying to control myself, to not scream and run.

"Okay well you guys can sleep in the other rooms, I don't want to make you guys sick."

"No need we already had our vaccinations so we're good." I bit my lip, seems like they were well prepared or God just liked toying with me.

"Okay well you can borrow my siblings or my dad's clothes, so you can change out of your wet clothes."

"Sure." They exchanged a funny look, which made me very wary of both of them.

"Well come on you should get out of those wet clothes. We'll put some new sheets on your bed, so don't worry." Ace assured me as Sabo nodded. I left to shower, enjoying the steamy hot water run over my body, and rinsing out the greasiness of my hair. I couldn't believe they still stayed in my bed a few hours ago, if I was this disgusting. I allowed the water to relieve me for a while, letting my muscles relax. As I walked back to my room, I checked in the rooms to see if Ace or Sabo had settled themselves in them, but as I thought and feared the rooms were undisturbed.

I opened my door to find only Sabo in my room, Sabo explained to me that Ace went downstairs to get some water. I saw my bed nicely made, with plain white sheets, it seemed so innocent and pure, how ironic. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, some new clothes were picked out for me, some underwear, a tank top, and a plain big t-shirt.

Sabo smiled sweetly at me, as I fingered my clothing, confused and worried that they were so comfortable in my room to pick out my clothes. Before I could even raise any questions Sabo told me that he would shower and Ace would be right after him so I could just sleep without them. I wondered if they would come and check up on me or come in and check up on me whilst getting into my bed. However I didn't feel like arguing since I was tired, but I wasn't as worried today since how nice today was. Although I could feel the voice at the back of my head telling me warning signs, but it wasn't as loud as usual. I dried my hair, squeezing out the water in my heavy hair and slowly moisturising my skin. I pulled on my panties, surprised that they picked out some plain white panties and not one of my sexier pieces. I pulled on my tight stretchy tank top, that fitted my body comfortably and the pulling on my plain baggy t-shirt, pulling my hair out from under the collar, allowing the wet hair to stick against my back. I continued to towel dry my hair, as I rubbed the residues of the moisturiser on my body, enjoying the relaxing feeling of warmth and cleanliness. I opened the window to allow some more fresh air to fill the room and hung out my wet towel, rubbing in some hair oil and my other hair products. I turned off my light and tucked myself under my covers, spreading my hair so it would hopefully dry before my parents come home and realise I washed my hair when I was ill and before I slept. I could almost hear my mum scolding me for doing such a thing.

In what seemed like a short time, I could also hear muffled sounds and feel some weight shifting the balance of my bed.

"Shut up you're going to wake her."

"Well if you would decide what side you would sleep on then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Mhmmm" I grumbled, tossing, pouting and sighing. I heard the voices instantly cease, two movements on either side of me, the bed covers moving up slightly and then settling down again.

"Sorry Princess did we wake you up?" Ace asked gently, feeling my face, kissing my cheek. I stretched my arms out to distance myself and stretch my arms to feel bare skin on both palms.

"Why aren't you guys wearing some shirts, aren't you going to be cold?" as I instantly retracted my hands instantly.

"Your siblings' and dad's stuff doesn't fit us, it's too short on us, and it's no problem, we sleep half naked anyways." Sabo reasoned, shifting closer to me.

"Sweetie are you seriously asking me if I get cold?" Ace laughed as he placed my hand on his warm skin, which was almost making me sweat. I began to shift uncomfortably, both of them starting to arouse strange feelings in me.

"You shouldn't sleep in the same bed as me, I have wet hair it might be uncomfortable for you guys." Trying to reason, however I should have known that it would be useless. Sabo was already ahead of me, his lips near my ear as he whispered

"You know that only makes it better." He challenged me silkily, I could feel him smelling my damp hair, and almost shivered in pleasure as he groaned in my ear as he nestled his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling the scent of my hair products, pressing his lips against my skin. It made me feel a lot warmer and sweatier as he did so, I was starting to feel a little worried. From instinct I pulled my arms to my side, lying there like an awkward twig, Ace laughed as he pulled my arm away from my side, letting it wrap around him as he moved closer to me. Ace melted my fears away as he wrapped his arms around me, toying with the hem of my shirt, just grazing my lower back.

"Ace." I barely whisper as his face was suddenly in close proximity, he put his forehead against my face, Sabo also did the same. Going as far as kissing me, and going down my throat. Their heat was unbearable, I was convulsing, pulsating, but their strong grasps were holding me down.

"Yes?" Ace whispered in my ear, answering to my call. I almost jumped when Sabo picked my panties off my hips, and slid his deliciously hot rough hands under my panties on my pelvis and hips, making me moan in satisfaction. I never thought someone simply putting their hands on my skin would feel so good. They could both hear my rapid uneven breathing, I could feel Ace's grin against my neck, knowing full well they were slowly dragging me down into the depths of the unknown and I was letting them. To push the warning signs away Ace was stroking my arm, kissing me soothingly and whispering sweet nothings. Coaxing and deceiving me as he went for the final push by pulling off my clothes, and hooking my leg with his to widen the space and ensure I was locked with him, he gently cupped my mound, which made me jump back into Sabo. Welcoming me backing into him, holding me still as Ace patiently waited for me to calm down from the initial shock. It took a couple of soothing kisses and sensual rubs from Sabo to coax me from my nervousness, before Ace could try again. He kissed my collar bone, telling me quietly and sweetly to just enjoy him as much as he's enjoying me.

He cups my mound once again, I still jump but I'm more or less under their submission and was reluctantly letting him do this to me. My breaths became shorter, almost puffing since Sabo kept rubbing his hard, calloused hands causing sweet relieving friction along the juncture of my pelvis, teasing the delicate, hypersensitive skin. 

"I didn't know my little Princess was so _receptive."_ the soft sibilance made my senses heightened, the emphasis on the "t" made his tongue lash out, grazing the skin behind my ear. I could feel Ace's breath increase due to excitement, I knew why; my panties felt damp and I knew Ace knew this, I could feel his stupid grin, kissing me on the lips. However this doesn't end here, Sabo does the unthinkable, he holds me still, both his hands under the legs of my panties, moved to spread my wet pussy lips, making me whine, giving me soothing kisses, he chuckled to hear such a response from me. Before I could protest, my mouth opened wide when I felt another set of hands probe and stroke the length of my pussy, making me want to simultaneously close my legs to trap his hands but widen them to allow him to continue.

"You're so wet" Sabo emphasised the 't' in my ear, as if he was satisfied with my bodily response, pressing his lips against my neck, as he continued to stroke me vigorously. Encouraging me to grind and move my hips, effectively moving my ass against Sabo, feeling a suspicious bulge against my ass, as I feel biting and heavy breathing on my skin, making me even hotter from embarrassment and arousal. I was so surprised that I even got such a reaction from Sabo but I could barely focus since my body and mind was slowly filling up on the hot, insane pleasure that they were giving me. Ace was placing kisses and hickies on my skin as he played with me, making me bite my lip, as I was brought up to my climax. I was writhing under their control, my chest was heaving, begging both of them, however it was as if they had telepathic powers, and they stopped stroking my pussy, but still leaving their fingers there, leaving me unfinished. I whined in disappointment as I was thoroughly enjoying their treatment.

"Be a good girl" Ace kissed me to bring my attention back onto him. "And go to sleep." Sabo kissed me after Ace and both of them cuddled me, settling down to sleep. They left me horny, sandwiched between the both of them, with a mix of pheromones. And even worse I was right in between their toned, hard, sweaty, muscled upper bodies, with a mix of their natural musk that was making me feel light headed and my pussy unbearably wet and sticky, I could feel the wetness on my thighs and it was reminding me of what I could have almost had. I groaned in annoyance trying to calm myself down, but that was not going to happen.

After calming myself down and sleeping, I woke up slightly less than refreshed, but I stopped having my coughing fits and could talk without sounding like a chain smoker. I coughed to clear my throat, moving around to stretch in my sleep, I felt unusual barriers around me, and opened my eyes to Sabo and Ace basked in warm morning sunlight. Making them appear angelic and serene, which was making me blush a lot more, and think about them in more than what a friend should think of them. Maybe giving them a chance wouldn't be the worst thing to do. I mean no other guy has really shown any interest in me, and the whole premise of their actions is because they just really like me.

Maybe love me?

I froze at that thought.

No. Hahahahah. Don't kid around. This was just a teenage crush that they had, that just sort of went out of hand.

But maybe returning their affections wouldn't be the worst thing to do, I mean they're both very caring, loving, intelligent, strong and sick bodies as a bonus. Wait.

Both?

I can't date both of them could I? Wouldn't that be cheating? But how would I choose which one to date? I looked at both of them with a worried look on my face, I loved them both very much like family, and I could feel those feelings start to marginally evolve into something more intimate and sexual, but which one would I chose to date?

Sabo was handsome, tall, fluffy wavy blonde hair and a refined air around him that made him very mature and gentlemanly, and his darker, obsessive, animalistic side that I've seen only twice made him even more mysterious and interesting.

Ace, the literal definition of an Adonis. Sun kissed skin, muscles, sweet, protective and very very cute when irritated, and extremely passionate about things and people who he cared about. I still remember when he stormed into mine and Luffy's classroom in elementary school, demanding to know why I protected him, and why I did so. Also wondering why I didn't tell him that my parents used to pick me up late, he was so funny sometimes.

Both of them were incredibly passionate, cunning, interesting and gorgeous, to the point where women just flock to them as they step foot outside their door. It was just even more unbelievable that they liked me, I've seen them as we've growing up and they were usually surrounded by girls, when we went out to eat, school, parties, school. I'm pretty sure some local fashion magazine models also approached them and I'm like one of the biggest ghosts* at school, so it's almost doesn't add up that two guys that are obviously so highly sought after by girls and women of all ages to crush and obsess over their childhood friend, who hadn't even paid them a second thought since I was crushing on Luffy for the majority of my school life.

They didn't seem insincere with their affections towards me. In fact the reason why I was scared and terrified with them half the time because they seemed so genuine and honest to the point it scared me. It did make sense because as I thought about it, they were always surrounded by girls, but they very very occasionally returned the girls' affections, most of the time they kindly rejected the girls which did make me wonder sometimes. Since such beautiful girls that most guys their age would kill to have to talk to them, Sabo and Ace were simply not interested in them. I had always just chalked it up to maybe they liked foreigners more than the native girls, and just carried on concentrating on Luffy. However now I was thinking about it, perhaps I was wrong, well very wrong evident from the present events that had taken place.

Since Luffy didn't like me the same way I thought I liked him, and Sabo and Ace were showing me how they felt about me, it wasn't the worst idea to reciprocate their feelings. I mean if I didn't like them as much as I thought I would, I could always back out right?

No that would be awkward, because we're such close friends, it would be awkward if the relationship didn't work out. Would I want to ruin our close and happy friendship that we've had more than a decade over an obsessive love interest? Also since they were both interested in me, it wouldn't be fair if I chose one over the other, and it would be just as unfair to date both of them. I may not have much of a love life, but I had my morals and principles. I looked over at both of them, they were slumbering innocently and heavily, their bed hair adorable, maybe I shouldn't date either of them, and let them get over their crush on me, and it could be easier for all of us.

It would mean that they would stop their affections towards me, which I had to admit was very flattering and confidence building. Did I want that to stop? Well how could I want and miss it already, when I've only had it for like two weeks? No this couldn't go on, this would be destructive towards our relationship and I didn't want to lose them as my close friends, they were very precious to me, and I didn't want something so small and temporary ruin my relationship with them. I slowly got up, trying not to disturb them, covering them with the blanket and changed my clothes and going about my morning routine and then started to make breakfast, as a treat for them since they were looking after me so well. As I whipping the large batch of eggs for scrambled eggs I heard the thundering sound of footsteps down my staircase and rushing into my kitchen. The two brothers with tangled limbs, slightly out of breath, cute ruffled bed hair and slightly baggy eyes looking around for me.

"Oh morning." Sabo greeted me calmly.

"We thought that-"Ace's head fell back falling back to sleep, whilst standing up, limbs tangled and half-naked, I was pretty impressed. Sabo almost busted a vein as he dragged Ace back up the stairs as I continued cooking the rest of our breakfast. I dished out the food, and brought up their freshly warm clothes so they had something to change into and started to eat my breakfast calmly as they hungrily devoured them. I smiled as I watched them eat with such force, finding them pretty adorable and cute, and then reminding myself to not think of them like that.

After they helped me clear up the plates, I was pondering when I should tell them that I couldn't return their affections, and imagined how dramatic they would react. As I was lost in my daydreams and thoughts I was dragged out of them by both of them placing a kiss on my cheek and Ace telling me.

"Don't look so gloomy Princess." Sabo finished "When you're sad, we're sad." They both squeezed me comfortingly, making my decision to tell them that I couldn't return their feelings a bit harder. After they had helped me, packed up their stuff, they were about to leave out of my front door. I had awful timing with these things, which should have already been showcased, but I felt like I had to get it off my chest. I felt too guilty.

"Ace, Sabo." I called to them, they turned around to face me. "I can't reciprocate your feelings. I'm really sorry." I bowed deeply to show my remorse, and waited for their response.

"Why?" They asked in sync. I was a little bit of a coward, knowing they were a little angry as it seemed I was just taking from them and was toying with them. I was hoping they would see I wouldn't do that to them.

"I realised that if I did chose to reciprocate the romantic feelings that you're giving to me, it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I chose one over the other. And it would be very silly and selfish of me if I dated both of you. In addition it's very strange that two guys who are so obviously out of my league and who could get models with ease would choose a loner loser like me." I simply summarised for them, hoping they would see my honest opinion and not think I was playing them. The awkward silence settled, my head still bowed slightly, still a coward about facing them. "I hope you can forgive me for confusing both of you. I really value our relationship and wouldn't want anything to threaten it." I awkwardly explained further, shyly lifting my head. Their expressions were blank, I couldn't read them, and it wasn't dark, angry and angst, it was simply blank.

"Don't worry about it." They simply said, patting my head reassuringly and left smiling through my door leaving me off guard. They took that surprisingly well.

**_Third Person Narrative:_ **

What (Name) ignored, was that the two brothers weren't fazed by her sudden confession. She had ignored how well they had taken her news, almost too well, deceptively well that was actually very suspicious. She didn't look a second longer at them to see them grin. In fact she was exactly where they wanted her, the only better situation would be if (Name) would accept her feelings for them, and their feelings for her and her fate. With them.

As they left her house, they grinned, smirking.

_Sweet innocent, naïve, forgetful Princess. It's just the beginning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ghost- Slang apparently- It's someone who is there but so invisible and easy to forget because they either don't draw attention to themselves, blend in the background and is only remembered very rarely. (I think this only used in the UK, because that's what my friend uses lol.)  
> I wanted to prepare what kind of trickey this pair is up to in the next chapter. It's going to be a slow but satisfactory struggle.  
> I also apologise the rustiness of my lemon writing, I feel it's very awkward and not well written. I'll make it up okay? They will get the girl, yandere style :P  
> Love  
> Chang  
> x


	8. Setting The Cheese In The Trap

(First person POV)

I had finally fully recovered from my illness, it appeared that after telling Ace and Sabo how I felt, rejecting them and how well they took it had improved my immune system instantly. So I was back to school literally the next day. I was afraid that Ace and Sabo would be cold and distant towards me which would be completely understandable. As I walked to my desk that was a few rows in front of Ace's and Sabo's desk, they both waved happily at me as I passed them, which caught me a little off guard but they didn't have any traces of that weird dark look that scared me, they were friendly and genuine. When they passed me in the hallways they would greet me as usual, but it was more fleeting now. They didn't hang around me so much, which is what I wanted, and things were settling back to normal.

After a couple weeks everything was pretty much the same, well pretty much. It seemed that Nami and Luffy were now officially a thing, and were progressively becoming for forward and open about their relationship. At first they all thought that Luffy's sudden confession was just a one off thing, not once did they think the swindler and the stretchy Strawhat would become a thing. People in our year and our class had guessed (technically heard my confession)that I also liked Luffy, and they had started whispering whenever they saw the three of us within the same area, but if I was by myself I was pretty much ignored. At first Sanji protested that his dear Nami-swan was being stolen by some idiot kid and that she deserved more than that, but grew used to it quickly, realising that Nami was very happy with Luffy. And so did I. I couldn't hate them, because they didn't do anything wrong, Luffy chose who he wanted and I wasn't that girl, and even though I knew I had some physical attraction towards Ace and Sabo, I still had that tug on my heart and feelings whenever I saw Luffy. No one ever gets over a long term, childhood crush that easy.

Well that's what I've been told by my siblings. I hoped to prove them wrong, but it was evident I wasn't successful.

More weeks passed and loneliness was sinking in deeply; Eustass Kidd had somewhat disappeared off the face of the earth. He had some contagious disease or something so that took him out for the past few weeks. The girls who used to get jealous over Ace and Sabo in my second year maths class didn't harass me anymore, they just ignored me, as if I was just air to them. They would not talk about me either, or mock me, they would just literally ignore me and not acknowledge my presence, even avoiding my eye contact if I ever caught their eyes in class when I looked around the classroom when I was bored.

Well it was nice to not be harassed, so I couldn't complain, and they couldn't complain either. Ace and Sabo had gone back to their regular group of popular friends, and they were part of that group so it was a win-win situation for both of us. Well only in that situation, whilst my none-existent love life was clashing horribly with Nami and Luffy's relationship. I wanted the whispers of

"Oh she's the sloppy second."

"Even the weirdest kid in school didn't want her. I guess even straw hat has standards."

"I can't believe Ace and Sabo would even be friends with her." To stop. I hated to it, I had grown into the habit of putting in ear phones and blasting loud music when we had breaks. Nami and Luffy were being obnoxiously cuddly and couply together, it made me feel bitter, and stung my feelings, and I could go to the toilets only so often. If the rest of the gang were busy which was most of the time nowadays, since they didn't want to see Nami and Luffy 'getting it on'. As much as I liked the gang, and hung out with them, I couldn't get rid of this hard, oppressive pressure in my body, and no amount of time I spent in the gym working out with Zoro, cooking with Sanji, creating with Usopp and reading with Robin, it couldn't even shift the pressure. Although I felt helpless, it didn't mean I didn't like hanging out with the other members, it was fun, because I spent so much time doting on Luffy I never realised just how much fun the other people were, however I still had bitter feelings about Luffy and Nami. I realised this when I was reading with Robin in the library, I tried very hard to concentrate on this book that Robin had recommended me, but I couldn't get into it today.

"(Name)-san I know you're sad about Luffy and Nami becoming a couple." Robin admitted evenly as she flipped over to the next page.

"Robin you need to stop saying things so calmly. It's kind of unsettling." I complain, pushing up my glasses, looking at her serene face. She was incredibly mature for her age, even more so than me, but her maturity made her sexier and cooler whereas my maturity made me seem distant and unapproachable.

"I'm sorry (Name)-san." Even when she did nothing wrong, she's still apologetic, now I feel even worse, because I'm starting to lash out, even on people who want to help me.

"No Robin." I sigh, putting my book down. "It's my fault you did nothing wrong. I'm just not in the best mood."

"You know I was rooting for you and Luffy." She supported, making me pout.

"Thanks Robin." I appreciated her support, smiling sadly, looking through the window. I could see the big tree that gave a lot of shade in the summer. I could see Nami and Luffy cuddling underneath it together, and the leaves were a bright happy green, and the sunshine was making it look like the most picturesque moment. It seemed that Mother Nature was laughing at me as I'm sitting in the library with Robin.

"You know it's not wrong to feel resentment. You're not a bad person, you're human like the rest of us, we all feel these different emotions perhaps in the same way as you are feeling right now, but you're a very good person. In fact you're very admirable, you still smile, laugh and support Nami and Luffy like the good friend you are, despite being rejected by Luffy." Robin commented, although her addressing my rejection so frankly was like an arrow of depression though my entity.

"You're a good person for not letting your feelings and emotions getting the better than you, and not letting them control you." She flipped to the next page. I was still looking out the window, Nami and Luffy were still cuddling, but Ace, Sabo and some pretty girls I recognised from my second year maths class had huddled round them. I could see the pretty girls hanging off Ace's and Sabo's arms, but they weren't fazed by it all, they didn't push them off their arms like I've seen them do before, they were grinning as usual, approving of Nami and Luffy.

Maybe there were faking liking me so I would be distracted from Luffy, so they could help Nami and Luffy get together?

Did they not want me to be with Luffy at all?

Did they never want me to be with him, is that why they did all that stuff to me? Because they didn't want me and Luffy together, because they wanted Nami and Luffy together?

Did they not like me at all?

"But it will get to an extent where your perspective will be skewered by your feelings, if you keep suppressing your feelings and emotions. So don't feel bad if you want to rant, vent let it out, because you need to. It's not healthy to keep emotions, strong feelings to yourself, you don't have to take the whole burden, because you feel obliged to, you're not obliged to do anything. You don't have to be the greatest friend by supporting you old crush and your best friend, you can be a good friend in other ways as well." Robin lectured me, she gave me a caring look that made me feel very warm, and a lot calmer and happier than I had been for a long while.

However that didn't last very long; I went off to buy some lunch for me and Robin and since there was such a long line at the canteen I went to some convenience stores and grab some snacks. On my way back I decided to stop by the music room that was my other sanctuary (other than the library), I wanted to play a tune that had been going round my head, after school. Nothing wrong with checking with the room right? However I heard some familiar voices.

"Haaah. We can't do this here."

"Sure we can, no one comes here. This is perfect because (Name)-chan doesn't come here, and she won't mind anyways." I could hear some small footsteps and some muffled moans, which didn't leave much to the imagination. They had breached my sanctuary and I was at breaking point.

Gosh she had to have everything. The looks, the personality, the charisma, the guy I had been in love with and now my music room. Which was my haven from my problems and maybe a couple of make out fantasies.

When I couldn't turn to my friends, I would turn to music, and now it was being ruined, literally by Nami and Luffy making out and boning on it. I hurried to the library where Robin was waiting for me, and I tried to ignore what I heard, hoping to throw myself into Robin's small complaints of the day.

Nami and Luffy came in late to class, everyone could pretty much guess why, I couldn't even look at Nami's extra tousled hair, without gripping my pen in anger. I almost thanked God out loud for the bell signalling end of class and transition time. I pretty much bolted out of the class because my anger at both Nami and Luffy was becoming unbearable. I almost cried for joy when I saw the familiar spiky, fiery redhead that was next to my empty desk.

"Hey Eustass! How have you been?" I sat down quickly, hoping we would have our usual passionate, snarky conversation.

"Nothing much. I would prefer if you didn't talk to me. You're too loud, and you're just a nuisance. You're so rude." He told me off haughtily and turned around to talk to the other classmate, I was left shocked, and he never ever not used my nickname, not even when we first met. It was as if I betrayed him without me knowing. The hollow, desperate feeling was clutching strongly at my throat, forcing myself to swallow the tears.

Today was just not my day.

I unpacked my stuff, feeling a lot more hurt, and confused. What could have I possibly done? I just had to isolate and reject the voices in my head that were constantly questioning and making my head hurt, so I could concentrate on the lesson.

The rest of the lessons had returned the blur I was used to, the music I jammed in my ears wasn't as deafening and helpful as it used to be. I couldn't drown out the voices in my head, and I couldn't relax and sink into my music like I used to, it was just dull and loud. My parents were working as always, I dumped my bag upstairs and made my food. Even my food was dull, even though it was one of my favourite dishes to eat, it was so unsatisfying, and I just felt like crying. I remember what Robin said to me, about not letting my emotions get to me. And that I was a good person.

Ugh it made me feel sick. I opened the kitchen door to the garden, taking a bottle of water with me and I sat in the small dark space between the wall of the house and the fence. I squished myself, leaning my forearms against my face as I broke down.

I could hear Robin's calming voice telling me I was a good person, that I was admirable. That it was okay to feel resentment. I went back inside to get a tissue box and returned to my original spot and wiped my tears away as I cried my eyes out.

I felt so frustrated, what good was it to be a good person when the guy you liked was taken by your best friend?

I thought I would be okay with Luffy and Nami being together, but I'm not. I'm such a liar, I hate seeing them together, it made me feel bitter and I wanted to slap Nami and punch Luffy. For years I gave him my heart, I wore my heart on my fucking sleeve, I donated, doted my time on Luffy. I know I shouldn't feel so bitter, because it shouldn't be about quantity, but I also gave quality. I know I thought I saw Luffy more as a brother, but when I looked at him I still couldn't resist that pull on my heart strings that only Luffy gave me, and I'm pretty sure that brothers don't usually make you feel like that.

Being a good person didn't mean shit when you're the one who gave up everything, showed your vulnerability and got hurt by someone who fucking didn't appreciate you. The thing that annoyed me the most that Nami said she would help me.

She said that she would help me.

HELP ME?!?

But she ended up getting the guy I wanted, without even trying. She just had to be Nami and she got something that I failed to get. Just who did I think I was to even compete with Nami?

Even Robin for that fact, they were the two most gorgeous girls in our year and I was just the extra, that was nice to have if Robin and Nami were taken.

But I couldn't be mad, I couldn't. I saw how happy Luffy was with Nami, I've never seen that look, even when he looks at meat, and he still doesn't have that smile. He only has that special rare smile for Nami, and who was I in this mess of a situation. A failure, a ghost, a forgotten piece that was unnecessary. I felt so cheated, so hurt that I couldn't hear footsteps over my hurt cries.

Uh I hate being so weak.

"What's wrong Princess?" I quickly turned my head, wiping my tears away and sniffed facing Ace, who had embarrassingly caught me crying. I looked up to see Ace smiling gently down on me.

"Hayfever." I lie easily. He lowered himself to my level, weave his hands in the spaces between me, the wall and the fence and lifted me out of my cramped space, and took me back in, princess style.

"You know you suck at lying." Ace commented, I just sighed in agreement, still feeling numb and annoyed that someone interrupted my crying session. I was gently laid on my bed, and I heard footsteps to my bathroom and returning footsteps to my room. Ace got my face towel, folded it put it over my eyes to help cool them down and not be so red.

"Thanks Ace." I didn't even feel the need to kick him out, I know I would usually, but with the current events and strong feelings of loneliness it would have been nice to have some companionship. Although I felt bad because I didn't want to be confusing and contradicting because I had recently rejected them, and now I wanted them to keep me company? So I just thanked him, assuming he would leave.

The room was perfectly quiet and I was tired from crying so much that I actually fell asleep with the cool towel on my eyes.

I woke up next to a familiar intense heat and smell. The towel had been lifted off my eyes, I guessed since I didn't feel the towel when I rubbed my eyes. I looked to my side I didn't have Ace to my sides, so where could he be? I felt the heat above and under my head, I rolled onto my stomach, to see Ace snoozing as he folded his legs underneath my head, and allowed me to nap on his lap. I noticed that I was uncomfortably close to his crotch, I felt my face turn red, and I clapped my hands in front of my eyes so I could stop staring down there. I tried to get away as quickly as possible but I was a little disorientated and so I made a lot of movement which had awakened Ace, and made him pull me back to him.

"Hehe, where do you think you're going?" He kissed my cheek forcefully and appreciatively, then inhaling my scent from my neck, securing his arms around my waist. Usually i would have frowned and dissuade Ace from doing that, however due to the current loneliness and desperate need for companionship and affection, I enjoyed it a lot more openly than I would have done so previously. I mumbled incoherently, I was happy to have some close intimate skinship that made my body tingle and my heart feel warm, but I was confused. Ace and Sabo were acting friendly and distant towards be after I rejected them, which was understandable, but now Ace was acting just as intimate before I rejected him.

"Ace? Why are you being so nice to me?" I didn't understand why he was being so intimate towards me after I rejected him.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to my Princess? What kind of Prince would I be if I was horrible to my sweet Princess? I would never hurt you Princess." He promised me, kissing my neck, and hugging me tighter. My eyes were wide open in surprise at the tingling, sensual kiss that I made me accidentally let slip a quiet groan. No.. I couldn't possibly be... Not in my current state right?

Right?

Nonetheless I held on to his warm embrace, since I felt so warm and sweet in it. However I couldn't push off the heavy feeling of guilt towards Ace, because he was being so nice to me despite refusing their affections towards me then. However I had to admit being held by Ace was incredibly nice and relaxing, I felt so safe.

"I'm sorry Ace, I'm sorry that you had to see me cry, and pick me up. I mean you didn't have to, but thank you for being so nice. I really needed it." I stroke his arm gently, thinking about it, relaxing in his hold.

"Anything for you Princess." He reassured me kissing my cheek softly, making my heart flutter in a similar way to when I saw Luffy.

"So why was my Princess crying?" he asked gently, as I stiffened in his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." I instantly replied, I thought it would be weird to talk about my hurt feelings about his younger brother rejecting me to the brother I rejected.

"No no, I don't mind, even if it's about Luffy." As if he read my mind. He had my forehead pressed to his, we were so close I count his adorable individual freckles easily, it was making my face feel numb and my mind cut short. I could barely keep my breathing regular, with how close me and Ace were. His beautiful, warm tan skin that reminded me of those warmth and summer sunshine. His eyes turning dusty and deep as he stared into my soul, reading my every thought. It wasn't frightening at all, in fact it made me feel secure, and my heart skip even faster. Everything about him was made of pure happiness, even his touch was warm makes me simultaneously shiver and relax and to my very core. Which was somewhat terrifying and arousing. I gulped as I maintained this close contact, barely keeping above the alluring, intoxicating mist of lust which originated from the very man that was holding me.

What was I crying about again?

"I don't think-"

"Don't think Princess, just tell me. I promise I'll listen and help you." He squeezed me reassuringly. I didn't say anything for a while, not knowing how to start off my sentence.

"Princess are you okay?" he asked softly. Then I randomly broke down like any heartbroken person. I cried, whined and sobbed like some child who just got scolded.

"No I'm not okay Ace. I'm so confused by everything. Everyone is acting weird towards me. Eustass Kid is acting as if I shot him or something and ignoring me. Nami is replacing me with Luffy and Luffy is forgetting that I'm there." I cried, wiping away my tears. I felt myself being pulled towards his chest. Almost suffocating me into his broad, muscled chest. he put my head on his shoulder as I cried my eyes out.

"No I'm not okay Ace. I feel so hurt and empty and my heart is broken." I summarised in muffled speech as I cried into his shirt, too ashamed to face him. Too humiliated for being so fucking weak.

He hugged me tightly, making soothing sounds, patting my hair, telling me it would be all okay. I barely finished crying into him, as Ace firmly pulled me away from his chest,  enjoying his hushed whispers, and sweet kisses on my forehead. My tears were still rolling down my face, dropping onto his shorts from my chin.

I felt a little pathetic, needing to cry into a boy's shoulder about my broken and hurt heart. I wiped my tears quickly, apologising profusely about all of this. I looked up at Ace shyly with my red teary eyes, he smiled at me sweetly, and pushed our foreheads back together.

"Don't be so silly, you don't need to say sorry. I'll be here for you and you'll be here for me. Like we promised, kay?" he reminded me, kissing my eyelids. I looked at him shocked that he would still want to be with me even though I rejected him. And that made me feel a lot more secure in his arms, his arms, hands and touch that made my spine prickle deliciously yet I never disliked it. In fact I learned to crave it, it made me serene and delirious at the same time.

"Ace." I sigh, keeping eye contact with him, the last of my tears leave. As this sudden rush of adrenaline, and calmness cleansed me. What was Ace to me? He was this ball of sunshine, happiness and laughter. Would it be right to call him MY ball of sunshine, happiness and laughter? Was I mad that there were pretty girls with him and Sabo or was I mad at Luffy and Nami? I don't quite know any more.

Why did I always think about this very feeling of security and arousal that Ace gives me every time he holds me?

I even dream about it, in my sleep, I know I did when I woke up every morning since. Luffy never aroused these feelings, he was just a childhood crush, Ace strengthened, heightened, I could easily imagine myself-

"Princess?"

"Do you really mean that? Do you really want to be here for me and me for you?" a little quietly, which resulted from my shock at my new findings. His long fingers tapped a little more excitedly at my waist, making me numb that. In fact he was making my entire body numb but my senses amplified because I swear I can feel every drop perspiration running down my spine.

"Of course I will always save you as long as you save me." he stared at me directly, in order to make me feel every ounce of his seriousness, which once again aroused me, making me breathless and a little terrified. I nodded mutely, as he smirked in such a way that made me almost question what I agreed to, but that was quickly diminished when he quickly laid both me and him on our side, as I allowed his hands to slide down my stomach and sides. Creating gentle, but tingling strokes I relaxed into his hard, secure hold and was lulled into an suffocating delicious sleep.

Unusually I woke up alone, I would have thought Ace stayed with me but it seemed he left. It was a little unsettling, I had taken their affection for granted, however I didn't have time to think about what I had taken for granted since I was late for school. I didn't have time to even put on a bra and re organise my hair, as I tried not to be too late for school. However I got punished and given extra work to do after school for being late and embarrassed in front of my whole class.

All of the gang patted my back as I didn't move an inch when the end of school bell rang and everyone was filing out of the classroom. I hummed as I did my work it was just pointless and wasted my time, but I supposed that was the whole point of the work, to reflect that I wasted class time by being late. I sighed as I finished my last sheet, and handed it into the teacher. I walked through the empty hallways, wondering what I should do after school. I didn't feel like going home to do more work, maybe I could spend an hour in the music room. I mean Luffy and Nami won't be there right? They could go to a PC room, or a love hotel right? I walked to the music room with a heavy heart, already knowing what the answer would most likely be.

I could hear groans, muffled moans and bumps coming from the room. I was tempted to interrupt them, because I was annoyed that they were ruining my sanctuary. However before I could even get close to the door I was pulled back by a mysterious force. I smelt a welcoming musk mixed with a refreshing musk, pressed up against my nostrils. Before I could even protest I had a hand against my mouth. I honestly tried to wriggle out of the hold but I could tell that the person who was holding me was male and unfortunately overpowered me so I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Princess stop struggling, otherwise you'll scare them." I heard Sabo's voice whisper and tickle my ear. I moved my head away from his ear, whining in struggle because I didn't feel comfortable being so close and intimate with him after rejecting him. However he held me still very quickly, as we both quieten down and heard the muffled groans and low moans coming from the music room next door. It was making me turn red with embarrassment and sour with annoyance. I tried to block the noise looking at the door, not facing Sabo or acknowledging what was happening in the next classroom.

My chin was pulled and moved to face Sabo, who had a charming mischievous expression, leaning his face quite near mine. Making me flinch, or semi-flinch due to the minimal space. How could he be so close to my face without turning red? When did he get so much confidence?

"Let's cover their noise with our own." He suggested, grinning at me, whilst my eyes went wide with shock, not knowing what Sabo was going to do. Or at least pretending to not know what he was implying. He sensed my uneasiness and gently wove his fingers under my shirt, making me aware that I didn't have a bra to delay his contact with my breasts. He lifted my chin up to make me look at him directly in the eyes. I was in too much shock and confusion that I couldn't hear the noises in the next classroom, forgetting my heart ache, all I could see and feel was Sabo, which wasn't a bad thing.

He whispered against my lips before kissing me "Do you know how much I've missed you Princess?" his forehead against mine, as he pressed his lips against mine, and by instinct I opened my mouth a little, moaning, as I weaved my fingers into his wavy soft blonde hair. He caught me off guard, making me shiver, as he coaxed me out of my shell, as I grew more aggressive, wanting. He growled a little we broke apart, I moaned his name, almost whining in desperation.

Usually I would have protested at his wandering hands, but his incredibly hot hands caused my senses to fray and my spine to dismantle in his very hands. Something that made me bite my lip in curiosity. I wondered what it would truly be like to let Sabo-

"Princess you're getting into dark waters." He warned me, pulled me up on his lap, my crotch on top of his to remind me how serious he was. I was left a little breathless, undoing his shirt, I felt a little crazy, reckless and happy. I know it was short-lived, but it was a nice break from all my bitter feelings. I pushed his hands down to my thighs, allowing him to really squeeze them. I really enjoyed watching his eyes widen and mouth slip a little.

When I pushed his hands to under my skirt.

To gently feel my panty line. I watched him slip marginally back to his cautious self.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" he asked me again, his breath still hot and rapid against my skin, making me even hotter.

"Sabo please." I pleaded, this was making my heart ache stop, and I was feeling happy and euphoric with Sabo.

"Anything for my Princess." He promised me, kissing my lips to my neck, pulling off my school shirt taking advantage of my bare unbound breasts. As I whispered, whined his name, begging him, gripping his hair, holding him there, telling them that I need this, I need him, and I swore he grew harder, more animalistic, aggressive in response.

"OI YOU TWO." We both stiffened at the authoritative call, but noticed that no one as at our classroom door, but it was for Nami and Luffy in the classroom next to us. We both took our clothes, I pulled Sabo down as we laid flat down in the aisle, barely breathing. We heard the yelling and the barely audible apologies of both of them. We had our eyes glued to the door, waiting for the teacher to slide the classroom door, however after the rushed footsteps and the loud groaning from the teacher about youngsters these days faded down the hall. Sabo looked up around to check if he was definitely gone, I pulled him down, and hugging him tightly, not even caring if our bare chests were touching.

"Princess?" he asked, a little in surprise.

"Thank you Sabo. Thank you." I didn't have to say out loud why I was grateful, I'm sure he understood that I was thankful for making me feel a lot better about my heart ache. He grinned at me sweetly, holding my head to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Anything for my Princess."

Surprisingly after those intimate encounters with both of them, it hadn't gotten awkward. In fact it grew into me wanting them more, and slowly my heart break over Luffy didn't hurt me so much. In fact over a few more weeks watching Nami and Luffy making out in front of me didn't make me feel nervous, angry and bitter anymore. I just simply ignored it, in fact my mind was on Ace and Sabo, and it was intoxicating.

"Hey did you hear that Portgas. D Ace is the bastard son of the notorious crime boss lord, Gol. D Rodger?"

"Gosh no wonder, he can be so scary. Like his father"

"I always knew he was adopted, I mean his family doesn't even make sense." I frowned at this news. People were really ridiculous. As I walked into my second year maths class, Sabo and Ace were missing, and I heard loads of ridiculous whispers about Ace and his father. I kept my head low and I wasn't fazed at all, since Ace had already confided in me a long time ago who his real father was. I didn't say much, I just nodded understandably, and told him I didn't care if his father was Darth Vader, he was still the Ace I knew and I would always be with him, no matter what.

After school had finished I worried about Ace, I assumed Sabo just tried to support Ace, but since Sabo had a part time job after school, Ace was all alone, and that was probably the worst thing for him for now. I rushed to the basketball court that was not far from our neighbourhood, buying some hamburgers and drinks, knowing this would help ease Ace's pain. I saw Ace in his usual coloured tank top with the characters "Righteousness"(the tank top that is red and has Chinese characters/Japanese kanji) shooting a series of balls at the hoop, a perfect shot every time. I could see the annoyed, angry expression on his face, I didn't quite know how to deal with Ace when he was angry, but I assumed not talking about it would be better, and treating him like any normal day would be better. I walked into the court, putting my bags securely down, slipping on my trainers, tying up my hair into a high bun and slowly approached Ace.

I watched him bounce the ball, the rubber squeaking against the ground. Before the ball returned to his palms I grabbed the ball out of his hand, sticking my tongue out of him, grinning at him and shooting the ball at the hoop, completely missing the hoop. The ball bounced away sadly, hitting the metal wire fence. Ace just stared at me, not at all impressed.

"(Name) I'm not in the mood right now, I want to be left alone." He sighed, ruffled his hair, walking away. I pouted, running to grab the ball, and throw it at his retreating back. I didn't know why I did that, I definitely regretted it as he turned around. I stuttered as I tried to reason why I did what I did.

"Come on Ace, I bought loads of hamburgers." I nodded towards the full and large paper bag, his eyebrows raising up. "If you can beat me, I'll give it to you all and you don't have to pay me back. If I win, you have to buy me ten bowls of ramen." I egged him on, hoping I could get him out of his depressed stage.

"You're on." I saw his competitive streak come out. I ran off with the ball, he caught up with me easily and stole the ball out of my hands. Multiple times. We had to stop playing to stop to hurt my ego, and Ace had accidentally thrown the ball very hard in face, causing me to have a nose bleed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, laughing at the situation, blood coating my upper lip and mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" He kept repeating as he continued eating the hamburgers, watching over me as I held my nose bridge tightly.

"Nah, only a little blood, nothing much Ace." I smiled at him, he just stared at me, his head leaning to the side, as if questioning what he was looking at.

"Ace?"

"You have a little blood on your teeth." He motioned towards my teeth. I closed my mouth, licking my teeth, tasting the metallic taste, and feeling my nose go back to normal but tingly wiping off the dried blood.

"Sorry about your nose again." He apologised again, staring down at the ground.

"No worries Ace, anything for you." I smiled, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, taking a fry.

"Anything for me?" He mumbled quietly, as we continued to eat and packed up our stuff, leaving after finishing the food. We continued talking, I kept him distracted, and steered away from sensitive topics. I noticed he kept rubbing his shoulder, I offered to hold his bag for him however he refused, and refused me going back home so soon. He wanted me to stay with him a little bit more, and I couldn't refuse and I didn't want to leave anyways.

Luffy was of course out with Nami, Dadan was off running her business and Sabo had to work double shifts, so he would be late coming home. After dropping off our bags on his floor he grabbed me, pulling me into his lap, as he caressed me and inhaled my scent. Not that I minded, but I felt guilty if we ended up doing anything intimate when he was feeling down like this.

"Ace?"

"You said anything for me. Didn't you?" he reminded me, he seemed to be relaxing and becoming less angry by hugging me and I didn't mind too much anyways. I wrapped my arms behind me around his neck, patting his hair.

"You're right. Anything for you." I knew Ace always had problems with his biological father, and it was a taboo subject, and I couldn't take Ace looking and feeling so vulnerable. I never pitied him, I just worried about him, sometimes he worked himself over his father too much and it over took his life a little bit. I always offered him a chance to talk and open his feelings to me, but he never took me up on this offer. However he might take it up now.

"Hey you know what would be great?"

"What?"

"If you would-"

"Would listen to your feelings, thoughts and opinions?"

"No I want a massage, my shoulder really hurts, and I think some pressure and massaging would help ease it." He asked. Whoops.

"S-sure." I slowly took off his tank top fully viewing his well-built body once again. He laid down on his stomach, as I began to slowly work on his shoulder, little by little. I pushed my thumbs in, rubbing it in circles. I heard Ace's low pained moans, alerting me, making me stop instantly, but I was encouraged back to it.

I could feel the vibration of his growls and groans, scaring me. Until he flipped around, sitting up abruptly and pulling me to his chest, almost as if I was a teddy bear or a pillow to him.

"I hate people at school." He admitted.

"W-what?" I only managed to say audibly.

"I hate people at school. Even when I was in the first year of high school I hated the people at school. They always talked about _him_ and what happened if he had a son." I patted his hair soothingly. "They always talked about his son being evil since he was born from an evil man." I frowned at this, I couldn't imagine Ace going through this. He was such a happy guy, always smiling, pulling pranks, and eating ridiculous amounts of food. This wasn't him, well I was wrong. It was always a part of him, I just never saw this part of him, but I didn't mind, in fact it was sort of sweet to see his vulnerable side, and I just wanted to comfort him.

"You really saved me though. You made me feel like I wasn't a bad person." He made me remember when he came home with a cut up and bruised fist and the little lecture I gave on human morality.

"Ace you were never a bad person." I reassured him, patting his hair.

"I love you so much Princess." He confessed.

"I will always be here for you." I promised him, reminding him of our little conversation before.

"Mhm I'll hold you to that promise." We both laid on the bed, as I comforted him, cuddling him, and being the big spoon, and promising him that I would be there for him tomorrow and whenever he wanted.

After Ace had calmed down and relaxed, it felt like me and Ace had grown closer together not just physically but mentally, and I had a comfortable warm feeling that I hadn't felt a long time with Ace. He began to start to talk to me more like a friend, laughing and smiling more, progressively more and more spending time away from Luffy, Nami and the gang actually. However I didn't quite mind since it took my mind off Luffy and Nami and my bitter feelings towards them. But like two peas in a pod, Sabo also came to hang out with us, at first I thought this would be awkward since the last time I saw him I was ripping off shirt and begging him to… Do stuff.

However I was proven wrong, the three of us were hanging out at every break, laughing, smiling, joking, sharing good food, it was the golden time for our friendship.

Ace had to restart his basketball training in some of the lunchtimes, since a big rivalry game that was extremely important was coming up so the coach was being very gung-ho about training, leaving me and Sabo alone on the rooftop. I thought this would definitely be awkward, however I was proven wrong again, we still talked amicably without Ace.

"Do you ever think about what you're going to do after high school?"

"Ahh so you're thinking about the job survey?"

"A little, and independent of that. I've been wondering what would happen after high school, to us."

"Well what are you going to do after high school?"

"Well university is the obvious option, but it doesn't feel like the right option."

"Sabo you don't have to go to uni, you can go to a community college and find out where you are, I mean it is a bit unreasonable for kids to know what we want to do for the rest of our lives when we're this young."

"I know, but I'm a little lost, I don't want to keep relying on Dadan, as much as she loves us, and will always look after us, I don't want to burden her, and Ace feels the same. We all want to leave for our own adventures, but I'm not sure what I want my adventure to be. I just know I want freedom."

"Well you know what you want to do somewhat. That's a good start, so are you and Ace going to live together by yourselves?" I had a little fear of the two of them living together, knowing how clumsy Sabo is and Ace's spontaneous pyromania. Sabo contemplated that thought.

"I would imagine all of us being in touch with each other. Even if we end up at different places, unless you want me to stop contacting you." I offered softly, hoping for-

"No, I would never want my princess to stop contacting me." Making me feel warm and smile.

"Mhmm I wouldn't want to not keep in contact with you. I would start crying again because I would miss you guys so much." I admitted easily.

"I don't want to make you cry Princess." Then I had a genius idea.

"Why don't me, you and Ace live together when we move out? I mean I know how to cook, we'll all attend classes, keep Ace away from the stove and make sure you don't lose another tooth. I mean the three of us living together wouldn't be such a bad idea would it?" Sabo was left a little speechless, I was afraid of freaking him out now.

"You know what you can ignore me. I'm so sorry for pitching such a stupid idea and-" I rambled nervously, trying to apologise as much as possible. Sabo was kind enough to let me finish ramble, smiling sweetly at me.

"Don't worry Princess, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was thinking the same thing too. I was thinking that you should be with us too." Sabo simply offered, making me very happy.

"Hehehe I'm so glad Sabo, I can't imagine leaving you. Or Ace." He pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry Princess, you won't leave us. And we won't leave you."

* * *

 

**_Flashback/ Cut back to flashbacks._ **

( ** _Back to the time when fem character and Luffy were in middle school, after Ace and Sabo know they both like fem character and neither will give up on her (chapter three after the water park scene)._**

Luffy was on his bed ruffling his hair, he was confused, in fact he was so confused and conflicted that he even missed dinner. Both Ace and Sabo knew something was incredibly wrong if Luffy missed dinner, they both had a feeling it was related to their special princess.

They surprisingly knocked on Luffy's door, they never knocked on anyone's bedroom doors, they just barged in whenever they liked, but the thought it would be more appropriate to knock.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm. I'm so confused I'm starting to have weird feelings about (name), like I'm starting to imagine kissing her. Even though I'm in the same room as her and she's my friend, but I want to keep her close to me, and do things that I don't think are normal for friends. But I also like Nami, but I don't like her as much as I like (Name)." Luffy confessed, worried and frustrated. Ace and Sabo exchanged looks with each other, the unexpected, impossible ideal had become the possible. They were not going to lose their precious Princess to their dumb younger brother. They couldn't share her between the three of them, because they knew she would only want Luffy if she knew he was interested in her as well.

They couldn't have that. It was unacceptable to them.

"You know what Luffy, (Name) would be really freaked out if you ruined your friendship with her for just some weird thoughts you're having about her. Try being forward with her and she'll freak out I swear." Sabo proposed, Ace only grumbled. He didn't like the idea of Luffy trying to put the moves on his precious Princess. However he knew Sabo hated their princess attraction towards Luffy as much as he did, so he understood that Sabo was planning something.

"Why don't you ask her round to play games, and you'll see." Ace interjected. Luffy called on his phone asking her to come over to play games, thankful that he had such helpful brothers.

And as Sabo predicted (Name) acted strangely when Luffy put his arm around her, and turned incredibly red when Luffy would put his face near hers. She even shuffled away from him when he grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer to him. Luffy felt really bad because he didn't want to impose his strange thoughts and feelings towards her if she was acting the way she was. She acted as if she was embarrassed and shy, which she wasn't usually, he assumed she was scared of his strange actions towards her, thus she didn't welcome his affections and didn't like him romantically. That's what Luffy assumed and after that he didn't try anymore. Sabo and Ace were watching both of them, seeing how their plan was slowly coming into action, in their favour.

The next time they meddled was when (Name) was ill. After they had settled her back to sleep, they were discussing what they should do about the precious Princess confessing her love to Luffy. They knew that if she persisted her love, after her love so openly towards Luffy, Luffy would be more susceptible to his old romantic feelings towards her, and that couldn't happen. They would never let anyone take their precious Princess away from them. Not even their dumb younger brother. They were discussing tactics, wondering what they could do next, however nothing that would secure the isolation between Luffy and their precious princess.

*Buzz buzz*

They turned their heads towards the sound of their Princess' phone having a message, they easily unlocked it since they knew that she didn't put a passcode on her phone because she was afraid of losing her phone and no one being able to call anyone from her contacts and return her phone to her. Sweet, innocent, naïve Princess, she didn't know what trouble she was causing herself.

" ** _Hi (Name) I hope you're feeling better. I'm glad you got to confess to Luffy after all these years and I'm proud of you for doing that. Luffy talked to me after you left and the teachers lectured us (sweat emoticon) that he was serious about his confession to me, but I said that I wouldn't do anything until you came back to talk to me about this situation. I really hope you get better soon, I already miss you so much. XXX."_** They read the text with a devilish grin. The flicked through her previous text so they could emulate how their Princess texted so Nami didn't think this was a different person speaking to her.

They managed to compose a text that vaguely gave Nami their Princess' blessing for both Luffy and Nami to start dating and have a happy relationship together. After they made sure the text conversation ended they deleted all the evidence and slowly tucked themselves under the quilt, and cuddled with their lovely Princess.

No one was going to be able to take her, and she not going to able to run away from them, ever, ever again.

After (Name) recovered, and rejected them, they simply smiled because they knew that she would be singing a different tune when she went back to school.

To doubly ensure their little scheme would be successful, Ace and Sabo "advised" Luffy on how to date girls, which he took avid notes of, and happy that his brothers were so helpful and that their advice was very useful. Luffy whistled, chuckling as he walked out to go and get some gifts for Nami when he would see her tomorrow at school.

Luffy was never going to touch their precious, lovely Princess, ever again.

No one would ever touch, or be in contact with their lovely Princess ever again. They would be the only two to be with their Princess. Ever.

And that made them smile very happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is definitely going to thicken Ace and Sabo and fem!character. But yeah this chapter was the sort of build up and laying down foundations on the fem!character x ASL. Next chapter will be getting hot heavy and little crazy I promise.  
> All my mistakes, rather sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> This is very fun to write.  
> Sorry about the mistakes.  
> Also sorry if this confuses you.  
> In this chapter I want Ace and Sabo to be a bit more cunning, rather than slaughtering people left and right. I want them to get into fem character's mind and sort of play mind tricks. I think yandere characters that I have read, are slightly cunning but then just kills everyone or eliminates everyone. I just wanted Ace and Sabo as yandere characters be a bit more cunning in getting the girl and eliminate their rivals as well. I also want the fem character to want Ace and Sabo so it's a bit more balanced, and I want the fem character to fall for the them as well and maybe some other stuff. ;)  
> I think the next chapter will be the last chapter.  
> Sorry if this is a bit rushed I really wanted to get this out ASAP because I really wanted to write this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Chang


	9. Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ace, Sabo and the female character have more or less reconciled, had a few steamy moments here and there, due to Luffy and Nami’s intrusive PDA and accidental and intentional isolation of the female character. As a lot of time has passed by things change in unsuspecting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s been too long. Sorry I’ve been doing all sorts, and also trying fix the story. There are some patches that I have been having trouble fixing but I should be there soon. Also I have the ending but not the actual bridging part between the latest chapter and the end. I want it this story to have a consistent good quality.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and had a wonderful holiday!
> 
> Please tell me how you like this. 
> 
> Please take care reading this chapter, please pay special attention, reading between the lines always helps.

I don’t remember a time where I have never felt and received as much love as I have in the year gone by. The previous wounds that were inflicted by Luffy and Nami have now been healed and almost as good as erased. There was not a moment where I felt lonely; those once extremely bitter feelings that ate away at my body and soul, have now disappeared and were replaced with feelings of delicious, satisfied happiness. I can’t remember the last time I cried, or felt sad, it was now a distant blurry memory that I didn’t have time to think about. It wasn’t worth thinking about, because I was full and satiated with Ace and Sabo. 

Ace, Sabo and I have been spending all of our time together, I thought I would get bored of them and they would get bored of me. Yet, miraculously we couldn’t get enough of each other, we didn’t do (a lot of) sexual intimate things, although they were fun when we did do them. But we hung out all the time, like we did when we were kids. I didn’t feel like I had to be girly, flirtatious, an extended, exaggerated version of myself. I could just be my straightforward, awkward turtle self and didn’t need to feel bad about myself. Ace and Sabo encouraged it, they consistently reminded me that they adored my true personality. 

One time I was alone with Sabo, sitting on his bed (not a great choice for obvious reasons), casually talking about all sorts of things, and there was a lull that ended our conversation. I felt too self-conscious and pressurised; I believed that I wasn’t charming or talkative enough to keep a conversation on. In an instant Sabo noticed my tense nature, and immediately soothed me, lying down and pulling me to lay my head against his chest, running his fingers through my hair.

“Princess, if you weren’t your sweet, awkward, adorable self, then why else would I like you? Don’t feel as if you always have to fill up silences. It’s always nice to appreciate each other in moments like this, don’t you think?” He asked, propping his head up a little to look me in the eye, his fingers at the very tips of my long hair. I smiled, nodding at him, leaning my chubby cheek on his broad chest, I really could never get enough of him, we didn’t need to do a lot to be happy together and I finally got to experience what it was like to be truly and only wanted. 

I don’t even remember Nami and Luffy, they had just dissipated from my mind, sight and thoughts. Every day I was cherished by the brothers, and I cherished them. They would surprise me with little gifts here and there, taking me out on shopping trips, outings. However I was still dazzled with just the simplest gestures, so it was always more than enough with them.  
Every day was an adventure, another memory of happiness that made me smile before I went to bed and wake up happy the next day. 

The once dreaded second year maths lessons didn’t come fast enough now. My foot tapped quickly against the floor, my knee lightly grazing the underside of the table, as I furiously yet mindlessly did my other work. It was strange, I had liked Luffy quite a bit, since he treated me with such unbound kindness, but I was just there as a friend, I always existed in his eyes and more than happy to do so. However I am much more than a friend to Ace and Sabo, they let me know I meant the world to them, and they in turn they were my world. 

I didn’t think I would be in this sort of position.

To be someone’s one and only, and not to one guy, two guys who happened to be my childhood friends and were built like demi-gods. It was stuff made out of fantasies, any girl’s fantasies, it was almost too good to be true. 

Even in my dreams I was with them, I feared that there would be an oversaturation of the handsome brothers, but I was wrong. Sometimes I couldn’t tell between my dreams and reality since I was with them so much. I barely remember the time where I feared their presence, a distant, muddy memory that didn’t make much sense now that I thought about it. 

I understood their questionable behaviour at the start, they predicted Luffy and Nami’s betrayal, but they didn’t want to interfere and meddle with things. I am now convinced that they were only looking out for me whilst having romantic feelings, which is really incredible, I apologised to them for my misunderstanding and they were so considerate. They chuckled, and squished me saying that we didn’t need to think about the past, we only needed to focus on the future and what it held for us. 

For me, it only hypothetically forecasted beautiful, wonderful joyful memories with the three of us.  
However there was that other issue. 

The issue of… Well… Copulation… Sex. 

Although I openly admitted and demonstrated that Sabo and Ace make me feel a certain way, with and without them doing anything to me. But the actual act of penetration and bleeding scared me, but luckily Ace and Sabo were not pushy at all. Always ensuring me that whatever I wanted was okay. Constantly reminding me that my happiness was their priority, and although that made me sound like selfish spoiled brat, that constant reminder was a wonderful gift.

The gift of being loved, cherished and looked after and just wanted. Subconsciously that was what I craved, attention that nurtured me, since I was so used being on the side-lines, politely and quietly waiting. Just barely satisfied with the few crumbs of attention that was momentarily dropped for me, and now I got what I truly wanted. Someone to love, care and adore me, and I in return would give them everything and anything. I know it sounds a bit dramatic, crazy and not pragmatic, but for someone who has never had a boyfriend, or anyone giving me any signs of romantic affection or love from anyone ever this was a great offer for me. This was something I could not easily say no to.

Would anyone? 

Two incredibly, handsome, (where the adjective handsome was an understatement of a description) guys that promised their lives to me and I to them, I doubt anyone in their right mind would. 

The future for the brothers was still undecided. For Sabo, who already mentioned, he wanted to gain independence away from Dadan, and allow him and Ace to not always look after Luffy, as well as give Luffy some space without the duo of brothers’ shadow on him. Ace was also the same, both brothers were independent, always had been always will be, yet they were never ones to comply with societal norms. They weren’t academically challenged, I mean they managed to get through high school relatively easy, no retakes, but it was obvious that they excelled in more practical than theoretical, but I had no clue what their future careers would yield. 

Luckily for them they had one more year of high school left, so they still had time, granted it was limited, they still had a year left to still organise themselves. It is insane how my first year of high school had passed, it started how I thought it would and progressed to be one of the most eventful years of my life. I admit the strain of heart break and stress wore me out indefinitely, but considering how everything turned out in the end, it was now a minor, distant memory that didn’t even leave scar. Now everything was working perfectly. 

Sweet, wholesome, wonderful memories that nurtured those warm happy feelings that made me smile every day, I am definitely convinced that I would not need any more than this.   
Time seemed to be slipping through our hands, like water, we could not grasp it fully, but decided to enjoy as much as we could. Every day was new experience, a new chance to cement our relationship, to ensure our long lasting bond with each other, and I could simply not want more. Although I voiced my concerns for their future post-high school, they had ensured me multiple times that they had everything figured out, and that I should not be wasting my energy and time worrying about them, and just enjoy our time together. 

I complied with their suggestion, understanding that they wished to enjoy their remaining year of high school, yet I couldn’t help but feel that little nudge of sadness when I realised that it was their last year of high school. That I would be without them in the next year, I should take this opportunity to make other friends since I can’t always rely on the brothers. However being separated from Ace and Sabo for vast amounts of time still saddened me greatly, but I just swallowed that inevitable future with bitterness and the mind set to continue enjoy the precious time we still had together.  
Sooner or later it was their graduation, although they had not revealed to me what they had planned after graduation, I was happy that they succeeded to graduate, which was an achievement that Dadan clearly approved of at their ceremony. (I was the one handing her tissues at the ceremony. And the rest of the crew.) 

It didn’t surprise me that a lot of their classmates and underclassmen were saddened that their handsome seniors were leaving their school, I too was the same. But I didn’t cry, I was truly happy for their success and thought it was only right to let them appreciate their high school career by themselves and with their classmates, it wasn’t as if we didn’t see each other, and wouldn’t continue to see each other afterwards. I mean we are neighbours, and in a loyal and exclusive relationship with each other. 

After the ceremony, I left Dadan with them, not wanting to intrude on their special moment, and trekked to the rooftop, where all three of us spent many hours up here, forgetting that anything else existed other than us and the sky. 

Our usual spot with our little snack cubby hole was sadly empty, I remember when it was bursting full of snacks, our greedy hands and hearts carelessly grasping at the packets of snacks stuffed there. It was unsurprisingly empty, because Ace and Sabo ate as if they were starving, such a small piece of memorabilia shouldn’t make me feel this way; it didn’t have feelings like living beings. 

Oh but if this little cubby hole could talk, it would reminisce with me the time a flock of birds had taken it as their territory and made their nest on top of it because of all the food we stocked there. Then all three of us were being pecked to death because of these arrogant birds. 

Or when Ace and Sabo were curious about how many calories there were in a bag of crisps and decided to bring a lighter and burn it, but their clumsiness allowed them to drop the lighter on the rest of the crisps and the bag, that was beginning to burn the cubby hole, and we drank all the possible liquid we had. 

I could still easily see the singe marks, I smiled painfully at this little chunk of wood, allowing myself to acknowledge that things were changing once again, and this time I would be somewhat alone, fresh and vulnerable, and that I had to once again grow to mature. 

My tears were starting to fall fast and hot, gosh why was I crying again? This was stupid, I wiped them away quickly, trying to rationalise the situation.

“Is our precious Princess crying again?” I heard Ace’s signature deep comforting voice that usually calmed me down but only made me breakdown even more. I manage to gain a bit more control over myself, I bear to look up at them, hoping not to shed anymore tears. But they’re in front of me, with their usual charming grins, high school diplomas in hand. Making me gulp, that this was reality and not a daydream. Without much warning I run up to them and grab the both around their necks, pulling them down to my height, squeezing them tightly.

“I’m just gonna miss you guys so much!” I admit, with a smile, tears still leaking hot and fresh down my cheeks. I feel tapping on my arms telling me to let them free, wiping away the remaining tears. 

“Silly we’re not gonna leave you alone, it’ll be as if we never left.” I was enclosed between both of them, encased in their familiar and extremely comforting warmth that triggered me to cry even more.

“I’m sorry I’m such a cry baby and I promised you guys that I wouldn’t cry anymore.” I sobbed into their chest. “It’s just… I’m just really going to miss you guys.” I looked up at them, hoping they would understand what I meant despite my lack of verbal communication, and they looked strange.

I caught it few times over the length of our friendship. Ace and Sabo were guys that were highly confident to the point it was almost cocky and arrogant. They   
didn’t take many things for granted either, but they had that air of charismatic cockiness that made them infamous (female) attention magnets, but in very rare moments that I managed to capture, they had a look of genuine surprised gratitude and/or appreciation.  
It was noticeable by the very soft dusting of pink on their cheeks, silence, paired with slightly agape mouths, and surprised look in their eyes; it made them look so soft, young and even more handsome than their usual selves. I wasn’t sure what I looked like in that moment, but most likely terrible with all the crying I did, but nonetheless, it was still our moment to cherish on our rooftop.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a marathon session of feasting and being kicked out of the restaurant, Ace and Sabo’s graduation celebration had come to a close. I had been preoccupied with helping my parents, and preparation for university exams for my final senior year, but also Ace and Sabo, surprisingly. They never failed to call me every night, visit me twice a week and send me a little gift, which was usually a t-shirt or a shirt of theirs sprayed of their cologne or spray that instantly put me at ease after a hard study session. 

Summer streamed by with ease, although I had been preoccupied with studying since university entrance exams were a priority, I did have some free time. I mean I couldn’t study all day every day, I wasn’t a robot. However I found myself not desiring the company of my other friends, Nami and Luffy were out of the question. Sanji was a full-time cook (during the summer vacation) working at a semi-famous restaurant that was owned by an old friend of his; Zoro would be in the middle of god knows where due to his infamously terrible sense of direction thus MIA; Robin was too busy reading, and besides I always felt like I was a nuisance to her. 

Yet I didn’t feel the need for them, since I had Sabo and Ace doting on me, like they said. All I need is them and all they needed was me, perfect in sync harmony. 

Summer ended sweetly, but sticky with the mosquitoes and other noisy bugs filling the otherwise quiet warm night summer air. Ace and Sabo had been progressively busier, still calling me every night but less visits, which wasn’t unwelcome since it usually resulted with us doing other unwholesome perhaps more significant activities when they did visit me. 

Usually it meant doing that, but today we went to the local festival, playing with sparklers, and eating lots of delicious food, our day out winded down to a calm evening. We smashed a watermelon earlier and stored it in the fridge to let it cool down, refreshing and quenching our thirst for summer fruits, munching happily. 

“Are you happy Princess?” catching me off guard, making me swallow a water melon seed and coughing madly. 

“Mhm of course, I’m with both of you.” I replied without hesitance, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. The cicadas were serenading us, as we continued our conversation. 

“We wanted to tell you this before the end of this week, we won’t be visiting you for a while. Due to work related reasons.” Sabo summarised, as the clench of a cold hand of disappointment grasped my spine, it had been a while since I had this feeling, but my response to it was not forgotten. 

I smiled brightly, feeling the awkward yet familiar tendons of my semi natural forced smile. My time old defence guards were beginning to form, when did I get so weak? Why was I being affected like this, why was the thought of them leaving me making me want to cry? Had I become too dependent, since when did I want to cry so much?

“Of course, I figured you would need to.” I mechanically said, biting my tongue.

“We’ll only be away for a few months and we’ll come straight back. Don’t worry princess, it’s sweet that you’ll miss us. We’ll miss you too, you know that, and we’ll call every night like usual.” They kissed me on the head, seeing right through my act as usual. And so summer passed, the two of them had departed, giving me a bone-crushing hug before leaving. Although I did feel like a part of my heart turned cold, but I strangely felt lighter, and my chest felt uncongested and it wasn’t unpleasant. 

Naturally my heart ached in the missing presence of the brothers, I grew lazy, restless and listless. Everyone in my year had changed, although I did maintain contact with the main crew, I hung out with them again and surprisingly I didn’t enjoy it as much as I thought I would. Although the gang had their usual dysfunctional, yet functional charm, I felt out of place. Which was unsurprising since I hadn’t been very active since the brothers had been the focus of my life. However I wasn’t annoyed or saddened that I couldn’t quite connect with the crew, I just appreciated their dysfunctional family dynamic, reminding me how I used to be part of this gang as well, but now everything is different. Good but different, I reminisced how I used to moon over Luffy, laugh with Nami and secretly envy her, annoy Zoro and Sanji with Usopp. Did I miss the way things used to be? 

No, unsurprisingly I didn’t, I loved having them as friends, but I always felt in competition for attention subconsciously. It wasn’t their fault, it was my problem for being such an attention seeker, especially after a whole year of being adored and cherished by the brothers, perhaps it was now time for me to grow up and move on. I finally have a relationship where I am fully satisfied that taught me to forgive and erase my previous pains, and now I can be better person and improve my friendships. 

Well I hoped so.

Over the next couple of months I had fixed my friendships, it was easy to get back into the gang, even smiling at Luffy and Nami being all cute and couple-like and didn’t make me want to die and collapse inside. Robin and I had picked up easily where we left off, making her really great and understanding, the rest of the guys didn’t really notice my absence which I was surprisingly grateful for. Last but not least, Nami and I had awkwardly made up, although we hadn’t spoken for about year after everything. I couldn’t bear to bring up old wounds so I decided to put it behind us, and welcomed her back. The heavy weighting of Ace and Sabo had lessened a little. 

Although I had started finding my friends again, the deep heart ache I had for the brothers missing presence was still much, much heavier and I concluded that no amount of friendship could really loosen that hold, not that I wanted it to. Ace and Sabo kept up their promise, I looked forward to their calls every night, but unfortunately we couldn’t do video calls, I really wanted to see their handsome faces. Although I had loads of photos and videos of us together but they paled in comparison to seeing them in person. I feared they would lose interest in me, since I already had my insecurities and it wasn’t a secret how attractive the brothers were, but I had to keep that under wraps I don’t want worry them, they didn’t need to know that.

They also didn’t need to know how afraid I was without them, for some reason crime had been on a minimal rise. Businesses were especially being targeted, it wasn’t stealing their money that was the crime, and it was destroying the businesses property to almost beyond repair, that it took a lot of money to repair all of the damages. I could hear my parents worrying about it, taking special precautions. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem if our entire livelihood didn’t depend of that store, and it would be difficult for our parents to find a new job since they only held this job since my eldest sibling was born, they didn’t have anything past high school degrees and they were too old for the modern workplace, so our little business was to be protected at all costs. I had university to attend to and we still support other family members that depended on us for support, so my parents were desperate. They were looking around for a certain alternative business partner, in other words the yakuza, to help support the business and protect them from any attacks, which was not helping our stress levels in the house. 

Hopefully this would be a temporary set-back, but in the meantime I tried to enjoy what I could out of my third and final year of high school. I needed to look into my future plans, I couldn’t be like Sabo and Ace who decided to go off and do some freelance work and send money home for Dadan and Luffy I had to find something that was a bit more stable and higher wages per hour. Even now during my final year I was looking for another job so that I didn’t have to depend on my parents so much, but not much luck. I was looking high and low, I didn’t mind where I worked I just wanted job, a little security and the money. Employers either wanted hours I couldn’t do or just didn’t want me at all. Failure after failure, call after call, it wasn’t looking great.

“Rookie?”

I quickly turned my head around at the familiar nickname, seeing an even more familiar head of fiery red hair, and an aggressive look.

“Eustass? Eustass senior?!” I squawked awkwardly. He grimaced at the sound but didn’t look at me with disgust though like I thought he would. 

“What have I said about calling me that?” he growled in usual aggressive manner however he didn’t sound unfriendly, almost as if he had forgotten that the last time he talked to me he despised me. 

“Uh to not to be rude and call you by the correct honourifics.” I answer deadpan, his brash manner and tone also got on my nerves, I especially didn’t care for how he treated me in the end. Which he seemed to have remembered by the fact that his face flushed bright red with embarrassment as he recalled why I addressed him in a frank tone. On an unrelated side note, he looked quite handsome with his blushing face, even though he was feared and hated no one could challenge how beautiful his white porcelain skin is. 

“Anyways what brings you down to this side of town? Thought you’d be holed up in your room studying, since you want to be a super nerd.” He tried to joke, which failed completely.

“Looking for a job” making it obvious that I wasn’t happy to talk to him, which I guess made him a little surprised that I talked to him like this. 

“Really? I mean you might not want this, but I run a little garage round here to fix cars, and all sorts, I need a little helper to run errands and you basically get the cut of everything that goes on.” Without much thought.

“Yes I’ll take it.” Even though this was completely innocent, just finding work, there was a sinking feeling within me. Maybe it was the fact that Eustass had bluffed me off once already and acted as if nothing happened was making me uneasy, but something was telling me that I didn’t need to tell Ace and Sabo about my new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took literal months for me to finish and finesse. I should be catching up with other stories.  
> Hope this is satisfactory and not crazy long.   
> I’m still editing my other chapters of this story so keep alerted >o<  
> Many thanks   
> Chang  
> xxx


	10. Hitting Rock Bottom (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Ace and Sabo have left for jobs promising to return to the MC, but leaving the MC on her own. However there has been a crime wave, everything is turning darker, unsafe, but MC doesn’t want her parents to worry, so MC goes out to find a job and reconnects with Eustass Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. Long-time no see. Life and university got in the way, if you haven’t known me for long, its usual for me to binge write then disappear off the face of the earth and then the cycle repeats itself. I hope you guys have had a peaceful respite during my absence and maybe I’ll be more consistent with my writing? Can’t make any promises, you know how I am  .   
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.   
>  With this chapter remember what happened in the other chapters and read between the lines people ;)

It had been about a month since I started my job with Eustass Kid and things were “normal”, if that was possible? Weirder things have happened I know, but this was amongst was pretty high on the list. It wasn’t as if I hadn’t ignored the past troubles of my other friendships before, it was just awkward because it was Eustass Kid. At least with Nami, I had the gang to diffuse the awkwardness between us and thus it was easier to return to our natural state. However with Eustass Kid, we hadn’t even tried to get over the hump of uneasiness between us, since the last time Eustass Kid had talked to me, he hated me and banished me, and now he was acting as if that hadn’t happened.

Almost.

Eustass Kid was acting friendly. It was as if I hadn’t known his angry teenager side, where he would scream and growl at his co-workers who surprisingly took his commands rather well. Yet with me he didn’t even raise his voice at me, it was unsettling to say the least. I mean it wasn’t disappointing that he wasn’t so loud and demanding, but it was strange that he was soft spoken with me, as if he was timid. Imagine that. Eustass Kid, timid? It wasn’t as if it impossible but it just wasn’t normal. However I couldn’t complain, I was getting paid for basically running simple errands and my usually grouchy boss was nice. I still kept in constant contact with Ace and Sabo which is what I really looked forward to at the end of the day. I enjoyed having a relaxing shower, after studying and working, then having an adorable long conversation with Ace and Sabo was perfect. Everything was moving along seamlessly, no hitches, and before I know it I would be in university and able to visit Ace and Sabo freely. Even live with them next year. However the latter seemed a bit too farfetched for the future, but it could be a goal.

Do I want to live with the brothers next year? Where would Luffy live? Those three have always been together, I know Luffy had always wanted to be independent from his brothers, and independent from Dadan to find his own adventures, but it wasn’t crazy to assume he would want to live with his brothers for a bit? Then where would I fit in? I didn’t want to tag along and drag everyone down, I want to be independent too. I prefer to be independent, I could definitely look after myself; I mean I could live with Robin if she wanted to move out, maybe even Nami too. I could go to university classes, hang out with more friends, maybe go clubbing, and the best thing would be, I could visit Ace and Sabo whenever and vice versa. Therefore I wouldn’t be so clingy, and attached to them, we could both be independent people, and then hopefully we could move in together as us three, and perhaps even Luffy if he wanted to.

However this was all just a fairy tale right now.

Right now I had enough on my plate, with school, helping my parents, working with Eustass then keeping a long distance relationship with Ace and Sabo and then on top of that, keeping the fact that I was working with Eustass Kid, and the crime wave happening away from our conversation was hard, especially since I wasn’t much of a liar. There were gang wars that were having a territory battle and the businesses were the victims. Every night there would be at least one raid, one break in, we yet have been selected but it was only a matter of time before our little business would be targeted. However we have been thankful that we have not yet be chosen as many other business we know have been targeted many times, and yet we were lucky, we tried to be as helpful as possible, lending them supplies, food, money, shelter, anything to help. We tried to call the police multiple times but they didn’t and couldn’t do anything. Multiple times they couldn’t really pinpoint which gangs were involved and right now there were too many gang disputes and wars occurring all over the country that the police were spread too thinly and that we were not the only ones being heavily affected. They couldn’t even advise us how to protect ourselves, so in turn business owners were starting to pay loyalties to the most powerful gang in order to have protection and it worked. It was terrible but it seemed like the most logical option. However the power hierarchy of the gangs kept switching so even with this payment for protection from the gangs could not fully protect people. My parents were stubborn, they didn’t want to submit to gang politics and had been steadily bolstering our protection for our business, but there was a deep sinking feeling within me that felt that it would be inevitable that we would be attacked.

This deep worry had affected me more than I would have like to admit but it was becoming more obvious that something was on my mind. I understood that these things were out of my control but I couldn’t help it, but I just wanted some form of justice, some protection, but right now everything was turning into a dead end.

“Rookie! Oi Rookie watch out!” I jolted seeing that a couple of tools were falling off the table because of my clumsy placement of them, I only managed to catch one before the rest clattered to the floor.

“That’s the third time now. What the fuck is happening?!” Eustass cursed at me, it didn’t make me angry it actually felt familiar to me. Reminding me when he checked up on me after the P.E. Lesson where I was made to strip and I tripped over and hurt myself. It felt nice and normal when he cursed at me, I ended up laughing. He looked at me as if I was crazy and confused for one second but I guess he felt something similar too and also laughed and just like that, that awkwardness began to break down a little. I was beginning to be a lot more comfortable at work, the other workers were all genuinely nice despite looking less than usual. They were pretty fun once I was coaxed out of my shell, I was starting to really fit in. Yet I still had this ticklish sensation to not tell Ace and Sabo that I had a job, I know they didn’t like Eustass Kid very much, I mean it wasn’t difficult to understand why, but there was still this unknown instinctual feeling to not tell them. I mean it wasn’t as if I was lying to them, I was simply not telling them, I was allowed to have a few secrets, and it wasn’t as if I was cheating or anything bad, this was only a job. Right?

Regardless I was still moving forward with my life, and the university exams are coming round the corner and I need to be prepared. Gradually I was becoming more and more detached from everything and focusing on my exam preparation. I had such a bad tunnel vision that I forgot to turn up to work one time. Boy was Eustass Kid pissed, and rightly so. I may have contracted tinnitus from all his yelling, yet I was emotionless from all the studying and sleepless nights I was experiencing and that may have caught Eustass Kid off guard.

“Are you asleep? What the fuck is wrong with you?” He slightly shook me, I know would have reacted as I don’t like much personal contact but I was too tired and listless to really care. I mean I deserved it as well so it wasn’t as Eustass Kid’s angry talk was not undeserved.

“Come on. Go take a nap and come back here and I want you to be at full attention.” He directed to me to the communal couch in the break room, he could feel my hesitancy since everyone would be able to see me take a nap and it would be weird, but Eustass Kid just pushed me into that general direction and I followed suit, laying my limp body and just letting my tiredness wash over me. When I woke up, I was wrapped up in some warm fluffy blanket, it was gorgeous. Instead of waking up I just snuggled closer to the back of the couch not wanting to wake up. However I got a deep poke in the back, making me squirm and groan quietly.

“Do you think we should wake her up? Kid was pretty adamant that she should wake up.”

“Yeah but you know how he is, he wouldn’t dare bother her, he even gave her his fur cape coat thing. You know he barely lets us even touch the damned thing.”

“We don’t really need her today, or this week, not much for her to do. I don’t know why he keeps making her come back, but Captain makes it pretty obvious doesn’t he. ”

“Do you think she knows?”

“Nah she’s just a high schooler, she said she just needed some money, before getting into university. She knew Captain at school so she wouldn’t really know. From the way they act she’s pretty used to him which is weird, especially since girls are scared of him.”

“Maybe that’s why, cause she ain’t scared. She’s not scared much is she?”

“No I don’t think so, but she might be, it might hurt her more if she’s not watching out.” I felt someone smooth my hair over gently.

“Hey don’t say that too loud, Kid might hear you.”

“Kid is Kid, but she’s not like him, she needs to know.”

“What are you idiots talking about?” My back stiffened instinctively, hearing the gruff voice of our boss, I tried to relax it as much as possible feigning sleep. I could hear the shuffle of feet, moving away from me, and a woosh of fabric and the sound material crinkling.

“Come you guys have got jobs to do and on a time limit. Get going before I throw wrenches at you guys!” Scattering of hurried feet filled the room and left just as quickly with some mumbling and then utter silence. I let out a couple of steady breaths, no movement was coming from behind me, making me a little uneasy but I still tried hard to keep the façade. I almost fell back to sleep, but I felt my hair being untucked from under and being played out. It felt like someone was running their fingers through, making sure my incredibly long hair was completely on display. Knowing it was my grumpy angry red head boss doing such a gentle gesture freaked me out even more.

“Stupid girl” making me pout a little in anger.

“Over working yourself again. You need to look after yourself better.” I smirked a little at the tough love he was giving me, and his gentle actions, as I drifted off again. Later on I woke up to a note, saying that I didn’t need to worry about waking up after my nap, but I would have my pay docked. I laughed at the coarse nature of my boss, wiping away the crusts from my eyes and started to pack away my stuff. I checked my phone, gosh it was late. Luckily my parents mainly stayed over at the apartment on top of the business, and they had full trust in me that I would look after myself. Which may be difficult to prove at the moment.

It was dark out now, not that I had never walked in the dark before, I usually travelled back when there was usually other people coming back from work or tutoring class, but the time I woke up was now 10:02pm. I also lived a bit far from the train station, although I lived in a residential area and it was supposed to be safe but lately I’ve had the strangest feeling that there is someone always around the corner. Not a bad presence, but I had to be wary. I packed away my things, devising a plan to protect myself if anything should happen.

“Do you want a lift back?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” he scoffed, seemed a little happy. Raising his eyebrow, non-vocally repeating his question to me.

“Yes I would like a lift back please. Thank you.” I smiled gratefully, as I followed behind him. He whistled cheerfully, as we got into his car. It was nice, surprisingly, no forceful awkward small talk, just a simple ride home. Once we arrived outside my house, the engine died quickly, as I tried to quickly formulate a goodbye that wasn’t awkward. I quickly turned to him, deciding to be short and sweet.

“Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it, I promise I’ll be better at work. Boss.” I nodded my head respectively, as I pushed the car door halfway open, before I felt my right hand being tugged and held by a much bigger warmer hand.

“Don’t be a stranger, hun.” He barely brushed my knuckles with his lips, shooting me a devious look, which was not unwelcomed. Making me skittish, as I ran out, not even looking back at him. My heart seemed to be experiencing palpitations. I almost forgot about someone maybe watching me.

Over the next few weeks, I forged an unknown source of concentration to make sure that I was purely focused on everything that was a priority. I made sure that any other funny feelings about Eustass Kid was held at bay, because despite how nice it felt, I was still in a relationship with Ace and Sabo and that was all I wanted. I was not going to jeopardise something I really cherished over a minimal feeling with Eustass Kid. I was focused on the task ahead of me, not making anything complicated, just making sure I did what I was supposed to do, no funny business.

Easier said than done. As I have learned.

“Rookie!” I whipped my head around as the other workers walked off, dispersing.

“Yes boss!” I answered respectfully, hoping I wasn’t in any trouble.

“Come on I’m giving you a ride home.” Which caught me off by major surprise. “Uh. Well, you know. You really don’t have to do that Boss.” I shyly and clumsily responded, while blushing.

“Come on, I’m not taking no for an answer.” I followed Eustass Kid without another word, wondering what could possibly be the problem. I hoisted myself up into his car, holding tightly onto my stuff, as if using it as a shield. I held my breath tightly, making sure no audible sound came out. Before I knew it we were parked outside my house.

“Is it true that you are in contact with Ace and Sabo from my year?” Eustass asked me suddenly.

“Why? Whose asking, who wants to know?” I responded defensively.

“Judging from your reaction, you are. And it’s more than just contact probably.” He added seriously.

“And what? It’s not anyone’s business but mine. I never pegged you as the type to care about their employees relationships.” I retort.

“I care when one of my employees’ is deeply involved with a rival gang of ours. Especially when I start to really care for one of my employees’ and then find out she’s with other scum.” He remarks cooly, making sure I understand what he was saying was one hundred percent genuine.

“Don’t call them scum, and Ace and Sabo are not a part of a gang!”

“You’re honestly one of the stupidest girls I have ever met!”

“Then don’t talk to me then, just fire me and never see me again and you can leave me alone. I don’t know why you even wanted to hire me in the first place! You think you’re fooling everyone but everyone knows that I’m just here for nothing, you’re keeping me here for some sick freak reason! First you act like you like me, like you care, then you curse at me and tell me to never talk to you ever again and now you’re trying to be my friend again. You’re just so confusing, and now you’re screaming at me and calling me stupid. God you are the worst boss ever.” I tried to leave, but I got jerked back.

“Fine, I’m sorry, it’s honestly not your fault about what has happened, and you’re right I shouldn’t be shouting at you. I’m sorry.” He apologised quickly which caught me off guard.

“I just. I just want you to be protected, because I’m beginning to care about you a lot more, and then Heat mentioned that you might be in a relationship with the two bastards.”

“It’s not might, it is a relationship with Ace and Sabo, thank you very much. Not that is your business.” I curtly correct him, trying to simmer my anger down

“Well I’m not sorry to burst your bubble hun, but your two little boyfriends are notorious division leaders for the biggest gang that happens to rival me. We’ve been having too many fights, and I am not having one of my employee’s fraternize with our enemy.”

“One, they are not in a gang, they’re just away for work, they send money home and stuff. They’re just doing manual labour, they wouldn’t do that to Dadan. And two why do you care, why not just fire me it’s easier than having his discussion.” I didn’t want to look at him, this was so too unbelievable. What on earth is Eustass talking about, Ace and Sabo could not join a gang, it’s just too implausible.

“Is that what they told you? What work do you think they’re doing? Don’t you think it’s funny that they call you but they can’t come back to see you on the weekends? What kind of work doesn’t allow boyfriends to have free time to see their girlfriend? You think they’re just construction workers? If you guys are so close, how come you never go to visit them, have they ever told you to come and visit them, if they missed you so badly wouldn’t they beg you to come visit them? And I care because like I said, I don’t want my employee to be socialising with the enemy, especially when the said employee is becoming a person of interest to me.” Giving me a knowing look, making sure I understood I was the person of interest. I swallowed a lump of dry air, facing away from him.

“Well too bad, I don’t want to be your person of interest and like I said, the relationships I maintain is my business. I will not have my boss try and mess with my personal life.” I take my wrist off his tight grip, trying to end this conversation.

“I quit!” I tried to leave, but the damned bastard locked the doors so it was impossible.

“Regardless of you quitting, you’re still my person of interest. Ever since you sang with me. And I don’t want you hurt, I want you to be safely by my side.”

“I don’t care what you want, this is not your life. I do what I want, when I want, whoever I want. And frankly what you’re proposing may sound romantic but its controlling and only an idiot would want that.”

“So your boyfriends have never wanted to keep you at their sides? Tell me didn’t you find it odd that no one would talk to you when you were with them at school? The two most popular guys at our school and no one would even approach you. Not even the girls, to even threaten you. Did you not notice that you had no one else but them, no would even talk, even look at you in the eye?” Making me search my memory, trying to prove him wrong.

“Well, I didn’t notice, and not that I wanted to. The girls were horrible, and you can chat all the shit you want, but you were the one who wanted me gone just like the rest of them. Ace and Sabo were doing me a favour because you’re becoming a real back-stabbing bitch." I spat at him. I could see his anger rise, but surprisingly he didn’t do anything.

“Are you really telling me that a girl as smart as you, didn’t recognise anything funny at all with Ace and Sabo ever?”

“Well it wouldn’t make a difference, because Ace, Sabo and I are in a loving relationship. The past is the past, and I care about my future with them. Which is again, none of your business.” Trying to get him to understand that none of the information that he would tell me would sway me in any way.

“Fine, if you’re so god damn stubborn. I never thought I would have to tell you this, but your two boyfriends are the reason why I went missing during our time at school, and why I didn’t want to talk to you.” He huffed out uneasily, making me stop in my tracks.

“What?!”

“Your two boyfriends are terrifying, they terrorised and bullied the entire school once you guys got together. They wanted to make sure that no one would be with any form of contact with you, especially guys. Rookie you don’t understand how many guys wanted you after you made your little singing debut, but they got threatened me included. In fact I got a little too brazen and one night they decided to teach me a lesson. I got put into hospital, and then when I got released back, I was mad at letting someone else beat my ass, and I knew it was them and I just wanted to release my anger out and that unfortunately meant you. I know I couldn’t possibly prove it was them, but you know you have that undeniable feeling that you cannot ignore. I know now that I shouldn’t have and that was a bad mistake and that I was playing right into their hands. Now I found my mistake, I’m trying my damn hardest to recertify it, it is not too late to save you.” Not tugging on my wrist now, but he held my hand gently, which had a more profound effect. I stopped resisting, Eustass wasn’t making complete nonsense.

“Well who said I wanted to be saved, they’re perfectly fine with me.” This was all too much of a mindfuck right now, and this space was becoming far too small. For some unknown reason I managed to get out and making it to my front door, but not before I was stopped by Eustass. It wasn’t too forced, but it had enough to make me stop.

“What could you possibly want now?” I splutter not wanting to do anything more. He didn’t say much, other than snake his big thick burly arm around my back, making my back tingle and my face shot up in surprise.

“Just this.” Eustass softly whispered, his eyelids lowered, just lowered his face down to mine, softly pressing his lips to mine. It was delicate and sweet, and for some reason my heart felt just a little bit lighter, and he somehow stole my breath too. Our foreheads touched, sending jolts of electricity through my veins, and we stayed like that for a while.

A long while. Despite the tempest I was facing in my own life, this moment was very peaceful.

What entailed afterwards was the very opposite of peaceful.

The watchful presence was still around and was even more intense. On top of that were my university entrance exams which I couldn’t afford to lose even a decimal of concentration. It was becoming even more taxing on me, but luckily Eustass Kid left me a text message saying I didn’t need to come in to work for now, saying that he understood that I had exams and I could take break and he would call me back when he needed me, which was perfect.

Lately I had been going to the library and cram classes, like a robot; wake up, school, study, eat, cram school or library then go back and sleep. I could still feel that presence following me, it was drawing nearer and nearer, I tried to call Ace and Sabo about it, but they reassured me that I was imagining things, but since I was so adamant of it they said they would come down soon and check on me and make sure I was safe.

So I carried on with my routine, trying to keep my worry at bay, also trying to forget that my Boss, Eustass Kid and I had a kiss, and I had technically cheated on my two boyfriends. Any day now, I would win the lottery, with all this amazing luck.

Cram school was becoming extremely exhausting, so stopping at the nearest kombini was becoming a regular addition to my routine. It was all becoming a massive blur, and I had once again become a shell of a human being again, and my body was beginning to shut down. Which was terrible timing, since cram school and exams were extremely unforgiving, but my body was not as strong as I thought it might have been.

“Let her sleep, she’s only just been brought back to consciousness. She needs to have plenty of rest and only close family are allowed to visit her.”

“Ahem.”

“And these two of course” I scrunched my nose and sighed a little too loudly which caught these strangers attention, so naturally I would open my eyes. To witness a harsh direct bright light above me, which made my head spin a little.

“I see you are awake, you gave us quite a scare there my dear. Luckily these two young men were here to save you.” I tilted my head a little up to see two very familiar faces.

“Ace, Sabo!” I cried hoarsely, which made me cough incessantly.

“I would refrain from excessive movement and everything. Take it easy, we’re running some tests on you, so we’re just waiting for the results.”

“Where are my parents? Where are my siblings?” Feeling a déjà vu, I was asking where my family was, when I was Ace and Sabo, yet it hurt my brain when I tried to retrieve these memories.

“Princess, it’s okay. They’re coming soon, don’t worry. We’re here for you, you scared us. We came as soon as we heard. We also talked to your parents and…” Sabo had trailed off, not looking me in the eye.

“What?” I stared at them curiously, my head was still feeling like it was popped and banged around. They sat up on my bed, holding my hands.

“Don’t worry, we’re just so happy that you’re safe Princess.” They kissed me on the forehead, holding me gently. I felt so relaxed that I didn’t feel the need to worry.

“Mhmm I’m tired. What happened?” I asked, perhaps a little slurred.

“Don’t worry Princess, it is all going to be taken care off. Just take a little nap and we’ll be here when you wake up” They tucked me into my bed, kissing me gently, making me content and drift off to dream land.

Once I resurfaced back to consciousness, my parents were there, eagerly waiting.

“Mum, dad.” I opened my mouth in a sloppy manner, they rushed to my side. Even though I was half awake, I could tell something was wrong.

“Mum, dad what’s wrong?” My mum broke down in tears, as my dad held her, I reacted, trying to get up to comfort her but I was hooked so I was restrained.

“Mum! Dad, what is going on?” I asked a little shrill.

“Our shop has finally been targeted, but it’s so damaged that we don’t even know if we have enough to rebuild it back… and pay for your university fees and everything else. We might not afford for you to go, or we lose our business.” My dad admitted as my mum sobbed into her hands, whilst this all washed over me.

What on earth was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter.  
> I know this was a bit of a long and boring chapter with not so much Ace x Sabo x Reader/MC action but this is important.  
> Tell me what you guys are hypothesising, about this ;)   
> All will be revealed in the final chapter, and then maybe a bonus chapter ;)   
> Maybe I’ll get it done before the end of 2017 guys.  
> Please do tell me what you guys think about this, and what you think might happen.  
> Thank you so much for reading  
> Love  
> Chang x


	11. Sabo's Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catchup: The reader is in hospital after exhaustion, Sabo and Ace have come back to check up on their girl. This chapter, is a chance for smut but also shows what Sabo and Ace have been up to whilst they have been away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy new year and may you grow wiser and prosper in this new year. 
> 
> So I read my most recent chapter and boy is it boring and rather centred on the M/C. I understand it should be, and I said that the chapter would be the penultimate one but I can’t leave this story with one chapter with lower quality than the rest. I understand that the chapter and others may be boring but necessary for the story, but after mulling it over, there needs to be one more chapter before the last. So what I am trying to say is that there needs to be more “steamy” action between the trio before the end. I also want to finish this series so that I can start on another one and perhaps go back to some unfinished ones.  
> So watch out? (If you’ve followed me for a long time you know how I am haha.)  
> So without much further ado, the other chapter to this story.  
> (Try to keep your pantaloons on whilst reading this.)

When Sabo permanently left Dadan's house, his childhood home away from his childhood sweetheart's house, he had experienced the strangest choking feeling that had caught up in his throat. Sabo had already predicted this strong, uncomfortable feeling when he would leave his Princess. Simply because he missed her, he knew it was strange, almost taboo for missing his precious girl in such a way. He knew it definitely wouldn't be the end, but it would be a substantial amount of time before he would see his girl again. This cloying, sinking feeling that stuck in his throat was making his whole body ache, reminding him of the time when he tried to ignore her very existence, it was as if his body was having a terrible reaction to leaving her, despite how cheesy and cliché that sounded.

Although he put on a very believable face in order for his Princess not to burst into tears again in response to their leave, Sabo also felt like tearing up too. In a perfect world Sabo would most definitely choose to never leave his girl ever again. The emotional strain it had on both of them was more than enough, and it only intensified once Sabo realised that the next time he would see her again; hug her, smell her hair, feel that over-washing, overwhelming calm and content feeling would be in the distant future. Despite his mind trying to push and motivate his body into his work, the work he knew would definitely ensure his relationship with his baby girl forever, his heart was very much in control of his feelings and it was extremely difficult for him to keep his head clear.

Sabo indulged heavily when he called his precious girl, every day he looked forward to it, the calls were the quench to his increasing thirst.

God he missed her damned voice.

He missed catching her off guard with a kiss, how she faltered and cracked in nervousness when he continued to kiss her. Until she would kiss back, her lashes lowered, as she couldn't look at him, barely peeking at him through her long lashes. So nervous that she could only look at his chin.

So cute.

He loved how shy she was, it allowed Sabo to take the luxury of playing with her hair, and coaxing her out of her shell. Sweet Moses did he love to play with her, especially her hair. Sabo had always admired her beautiful locks, how it would feel when he grasped them in heated desperation, the silky, overflowing threads pouring through the gaps between his fingers had shivers run down his spine pleasantly. Regardless of the situation, Sabo had made it his daily goal to play with her hair whenever she was with him, anywhere and anytime. One of the many luxuries that Sabo sorely missed.

Despite his success in his work and the time growing shorter till he saw his precious girl again, the ache Sabo had hadn't lessened in any way whatsoever. It was entirely possible that it had intensified tenfold and in turn had made him very tense and rigid which many of his co-workers, including Ace had noticed. Sabo sighed as his work for the day was temporarily finished, he groaned, his body was relaxed uncomfortably as his shoulders were extremely tense, and his head was not in a zen state.

Sabo wondered if he should have taken the day off, Lord knows he needed it recently since he couldn't sleep, and was becoming incredibly more agitated due to sleep deprivation and the growing absence of his girl. His co-workers and Ace had already left work, and were taking time to blow off steam, yet Sabo was stuck in his office. He knew that if he was with a group of people, including Ace he would end up screaming. Sabo knew this wasn't healthy and it was most definitely not his co-workers fault for his foul mood.

 _*Ring-ring ring-ring*_ His phone vibrated and slightly moved across the polished wood table surface. His screen lighting up with a picture of his precious girl. Sabo picked up his phone precariously, pressing the button to answer, palms sweaty and strangely wracked with unknown heavy shyness and something akin to guilt and shame.

"Hi~" her wavering soft voice already had a profound effect. He felt her calming presence wash over him, giving him relief.

"Baby, how you doing?" Although Sabo was somewhat eager to get to his main question he knew he still had to coax her out of her shell to ask something so bold of her.

"I'm good, miss you and Ace a lot. Can't wait till I see you again." She expresses enthusiastically, encouraging Sabo to smile even brighter when hearing those sweet words.

"Yeah? I miss you a lot too." Sabo responds, although a little quiet, as he gnaws on his cheek in nervousness. Unsure how to ask-

"What's wrong?" His head quips up breaking his little cloud of confusion. The phone screen was steamed up in his tight clutch close to his face without him noticing. The ends of his mouth tilted up, despite all these years, the tricks, the actions, his precious girl was always in tune with him. Able to sense whether or not he was okay and he absolutely adored that about her. He didn't even have to say he was sad or express explicitly his emotions and within a second his girl would know.

"I want to ask you something. Are you alone?" His heart rate was starting to rise and tingling numbness was creeping into his veins.

"Yes, more door is locked too." The confident measure in her voice, as if she knew what he was going to ask eased his nerves.

"Well…. You know… I mean, I miss you a lot. But I also meant-"His nerves weren't eased as much as he thought.

" _I miss you too Sabo_ , in that way as well." Understanding him fully, not an ounce of judgement, disgust or confusion in her answer. After her confirmation, a gateway had been opened allowing something he wasn't exactly familiar with take ahold of him.

" _Baby I need a little help."_ His voice pleading a little, he heard the hitch of surprise in her breath. She hadn't responded other than shuffling and ruffling noises. To be frank he didn't know how he was saying these things but he was more than determined to venture into this new communication.

"Yes Sabo. Please, fuck. Please let me help you." Her voice had not turned softer but had an element of determination that was masked by her politeness.

"How much do you miss me baby?" raking off his gloves, unzipping his pants slowly, not wanting the harsh sound to break the illusive atmosphere. Although he was trying very hard to not allow his heavy breathing to be heard it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide.

"So much, I think about you every day." His slightly quilted breathing in response egged her on to continue.

"I think about you a lot… When I'm alone… and late at night." The once shy voice that stuttered after a simple kiss had ripened into a raspier darker tone. He had a vivid image of his baby girl spread out on her bed, her long wild hair spread out, cheeks flush with arousal and embarrassment.

Her soft cotton panties becoming damp and stuck to her little pussy, her nipples becoming tut and ready for him to play with. Sabo could see them sticking out of her thin top that she would wear, how she would rustle and squirm in her clothes, closing her legs together. His cock was already hard, he didn't want to go too fast and ruin the moment. He hadn't palmed the length of his cock yet, waiting for the right moment. He was coming close to it though.

"What else baby girl?" The tiniest, sweetest little moan was communicated and Sabo swore he heard no other sound like that. And it was all for him, caused by him, making him even more turned on. In fact Sabo growled, hearing his precious baby girl moan just for him was one of the deepest pleasures he had experienced in his life, almost as if she was next to him.

"Do you like being called baby girl? Does my precious baby girl like it?" The sounds that she makes in response to his goading encouraged the insatiable beast within him. His cock hard and heavy in his fist as he slid his hand down the entire length, groaning in tortured pleasure.

"F-Fuckk" they both barely breathe out. He can just about make out the soft rustling of her sheets and her heavy breathing that accompanied his own.

"Tell daddy what you want." His syrupy voice commanded, Sabo heard another soft curse in response. He had stopped stroking his heavy cock, the tip and half his cock leaned over his fisted grip. Waiting eagerly, yet no answer had been said.

"I said tell Daddy what you want." Which incited another strangled moan that only encouraged this conceited and confident persona Sabo had taken on.

"Yes." She finally replied shakily.

"Yes what." The overconfidence taking over.

"Yess… Daddy." Sabo growled at her soft utterance of his preferred title. He heard the swift movement of something on the other end of the phone.

"I took off my clothes Daddy, waiting here naked in bed for you to play with." No slight nervous elements, no wavering. Just full commitment.

"Yeah? What's my baby girl waiting for?" Still gripping his hard cock, waiting for the right words to be said.

"Waiting for you to put your large hands all over me. Playing with my ass, jiggling it in your hands." Her voice soft and teasing, as if she knew what words to say but avoided them to frustrate him. She giggled when he heard her as he responded with silence.

" _Ah~_ Of course I miss sucking on Daddy's cock." The seductive purr combined with her words sent Sabo into frenzy to the point he moaned a profanity, his cock becoming slippery with pre-cum.

"I love sucking- I love choking on Daddy's cock. I especially love it when you thread your fingers through my hair and fuck my little throat Daddy" No longer was her voice wavering it was elevated into his thick, deep lustrous voice that teased his imagination into reality as he jerked his cock.

"F-fuck that's a good little girl." Sabo choked out as he teased himself, coming closer and closer. The fabric was sticking to him as he continued to play, growing hot and sweaty in his formfitting clothes. His strokes changed from tight and languid to quick and sporadic. Sabo didn't care that he couldn't keep his breathing quiet, he knew how much his baby girl loved his reactions to her teasing. If anyone interrupted he would blow their brains out for such a treason.

Nothing would come between him and his girl.

The desperate whiny breaths on the line along with the slick wet sounds were more than proof of his administration. It was as if he was there with her; her blushed face completely red she was almost embarrassed yet her dark lustful eyes demanded more from him. They would be gazing down at him through her thick lashes, her hooded lips, her lips plump and moist from being bitten and kissed from him.

God.

He could smell her natural musk, the light sheen of sweat on her thighs from the heat emanating from him. It was making him hornier, fuck he wanted to bite her thigh, mark her, do something to own her. Sabo wanted her to rub her scent all over his body to make her claim his body, his soul as hers. He wanted her to take ownership of him as much as he wanted to have ownership of her.

"I love it when daddy bites me all over makes me so horny baby. I love seeing them afterwards, makes me feel like you own me." She eggs on.

Fuck.

How perfect was his precious girl? His rapid breaths and grunts mixed as he teased himself further, his knees and lower back slumping.

"I like it when I get to mark you Sabo. I love raking my nails down your back, you feel sooo good." The harsh 'k' mixed with her soft long emphasis on the 'f' indicated to Sabo how much of an effect he had on her, making him extremely pleased. Sabo could feel the addictive cockiness fill his body, he was more than pleased, he felt euphoric. The adrenaline, the gratification and the deep set satisfaction coursing through his veins. Making him feel more powerful than God.

"You're so cute and you're even hotter when I kiss and bite your throat when you fuck me, cause you're mine, shows everyone I own you." His princess confessed, knowing full well the effect of her words.

Sabo let out a deep guttural groan followed by a growl.

"Is that right baby? You own me?" He teased with a formidable tone, he was so hard it was almost ridiculous. Sabo's soft blonde curls were stuck to his face, the grip on his phone was causing his knuckles to turn white. He didn't care if he broke his phone afterward, he'd buy a thousand phones if needed to, anything to talk to his girl. She was precious to him, nothing would be worth more than her.

Sabo heard the low soft groan after he asked the question. He loved how she reacted to him, it encouraged the egotistical beast he was, needed to hear more and more from him. It stroked his pride, fuck it caused it to blaze.

"Don't forget Daddy owns your sweet little ass, Princess." She utters a soft profanity in adherence. Sabo is almost at his limit, he couldn't think of-

"Yes. Yes Daddy. I love it when you own me. I love it when you grip my hair and fuck my throat. I love drooling over your cock. It feels"  
Sabo couldn't hear the rest of her words as the blood was rushing through his veins was too loud in his ears. Sabo had completely slumped back, his mouth forced into a fierce snarl as he allowed his imagination to truly run wild with the encouragement of his Princess' groans and harsh breaths and utterances.

Now he could feel her long thick silky hair threaded through his fingers, tightened in his grip as he fucked her sweet little throat. His balls heavy with cum, ready to cream his baby girl, he couldn't wait to feel her throat, nice and tight. God it was making him drool, desperately needing to feel her swallow him whole.

Fuck he couldn't think straight at all.

_Sabo could feel the messy and sloppy state of his Princess and it was making him incredibly close. He could feel her arms wrap around his waist, making sure he wouldn't let go. Sabo was breaching the barrier of blissful mind numbing, his mouth agape in awe. The hum of her satisfied moan vibrated his cock immeasurably, coaxing him further._

_Fuck, she was perfect. How could she be more perfect?_

_He gazed down at his hands, grasping her beautiful inky locks, when she slowly raised her head, his cock laying heavy on the soft plushy bed of her tongue. He wanted her through heavy eyelids, as she matched his gaze, his cock in her mouth. He noticed her lipstick, leaving filthy little messy marks on his cock, as she was pulling back and forth._

_She pulled his cock out of her mouth, letting him feel the slick covering his cock, encouraging his horniness. She rest his cock on her painted lips, never breaking his gaze._

"Daddy please. Fuck please." He heard, momentarily breaking his reverie.

" _What do you want baby?" Daddy will give you anything you want." He groaned, Sabo could see her cute little face, her lipstick smeared around her mouth. He teased the tip of his cock on her lips, smudging the red paint, thoroughly enjoying the mess they were making._

_God she was sexy, she couldn't possibly be any sexier._

_Watching her only move, with his mouth open, his blonde curls stuck to his face and expression deep and dark. Waiting in anticipation._

" _I love it when you cum down my throat, Sabo." He snarled in response. His prefect little Princess was too much._

"Fuck Daddy, please can I come? Please, I'm so fucking close!" her voice high and needy tugged him back to reality as he coarsely demanded his little girl to cum as he stroked out his, covering his entire hand, making a filthy stain on his boxers. Listening to his precious girl's deep, sexy groans as she came, making his body wholly satisfied yet unfinished.

Telephone calls likes this were going to be mandatory now, yet he knew soon it wasn't going to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long.  
> Definitely two more chapters and that’s that. This story has gone on long enough. I mean I love this story because I love Ace and Sabo and reader characters but I want to write more stories that I guess are more meaningful.  
> I like writing smut because I’m huge perv but hopefully tasteful smut.  
> If I started a blog would people be interested?  
> Anyways review if you like   
> I ate lots of Mcdonalds today  
> Eat well and stay healthy kids.  
> Love  
> Chang


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm updating within 3 months since the last chapter, who would have thought?  
> I hope everyone is enjoying the sunshine and hopefully things aren't too stressful x  
> As always smut ensures  
> Tell me if you love it, hate it or just want to find the One Piece. (Need to catch up with the manga)  
> As for now: Smut eheheh. (Seriously)

It appeared that Ace was less affected by the separation of him and his girl than Sabo, and it was the truth. To some extent.  
A more truthful phrase would be; Ace hid his emotions a lot more concretely than Sabo.

Ace could immediately sense that Sabo was deeply afflicted by the division and it was understandable. Not that Ace felt any less about his girl than Sabo, perhaps it took Ace longer to hold out, whatever it was Ace knew that this would only be a temporary defence, acknowledging that he too would inevitably end up stressed up without seeing his precious girl.

The calls at the start were satisfactory but already he was beginning to desire the close contact again. He began to crave it and it was also gravely affecting his life, that's why he never gave shit to Sabo about his behaviour. He completely understood what Sabo was going through. However Ace knew already that he would bend break the rules. Since he and Sabo were already exceptional and ahead of the curve the rules that applied to rookies and entry level were not as strict. Which is why Ace found himself returning to his precious baby girl after only three weeks. Despite knowing full well his baby would never ever cheat or lie to him, he had to satisfy his niggling fear that was in the back of his mind, which settled when he laid eyes on her. He felt his stress and anger melt as he watched her cry and hug him tightly which he gladly returned. Although he appeared as a tough guy, he had to admit (on his own) that nothing better, more soothing or amazing than greeting his baby girl. Without a smidge of nervousness or hesitation she delved her fingers into his rugged shaggy locks and kissed him.

Jesus.

How soft was she, when did she become so incredibly cuddly and warm? He knew his body temperature ran much higher than most, but her warmth was a craving that was deep set in his subconscious. He knew he always had a deep well of desire for her entity but until this very point he did not fully fathom his hunger for her. It made his spine shiver out of anticipation and satisfaction. Everything seemed to be slow motion, usually Ace hated when things didn't move in a timely manner, but this, returning to his precious girl could take an eternity for all Ace cared. The sweet kiss, turned into kisses, breathless and greedy (which he was more than happy to satisfy), his hair became mussed with her quick and wandering fingers as they became more tangled with each other, his hands gripped her thighs to adjust her to his hard nature, ensuring that this was not some cruel perverse dream. Her face became hot and flush with her desperate actions, her increased breathing told Ace of her desire which satisfied him completely. Everything about her, having her thighs in his grip, his control, wrapped around his waist, assuring him that she was not going anywhere was a deeply gratifying thought.

"Ace~" she breathed out against his lips that were a millimetres apart. Their noses brushing as they viewed each other in a knowing and silent way. Ace's heart swelled indefinitely, he couldn't quite explain it. The way he connected with his baby was something he couldn't replace or desire to, he loved how they had that higher non-verbal communication, it made him appreciate her on another level. She was a force to be reckoned with. He could be brought to his knees by her mere command and he would comply without complaint… and vice versa.

Time seemed to have stood still, his hands imprinted on her skin, her legs wrapped around his thick and hard waist, their most sensitive parts in tension, but have not met with delicious friction. Their noses touching, his baby was usually shy and skittish when it came to base desires, she dissolved her nervousness and challenges him with a direct look into his dark orbs.

"I missed you" she whispers, her expression soft and genuine, which hits Ace much deeper than he imagined. He already knew his cocky response, he was happy that she was expressing her dependency on him.

"I missed you too, you can't imagine." He confesses, his tongue was a lot looser than Ace imagined, but he wasn't uncomfortable revealing his insecurity. In fact he felt a lot more relaxed, not so weighed down by some unforgiveable force. His baby had managed to cure him of this sickness he had, he had never felt so free, in her arms.

"I've missed you so much Ace. I miss your smile, your hands, your voice-"silencing her with another kiss, making her understand the feeling was mutual and necessary. His incredible warm, rough hands travelled her sinfully smooth skin that Ace dreamt about. Among other things.

The familiar yet sensational thrill of running his hands down her back, feel her tense muscles quiver under his touch and the contented sigh she let was more than enough yet not satisfactory. She wouldn't let him control, especially since she sensed that he needed some freedom from responsibility from everything.

She kissed him more forcibly, feeling far more brazen than she consciously knew. Catching Ace's lustful expression, she could feel his tenseness, encouraged and delirious off the heated contact after a dry spell she pushed his hand under her shirt. His tight grip squeezed her side almost painfully, she knew he would never harm her. His tight grip slowly travelled up her side, his long, rough tan fingers grazed her under bust, teasing him and her. She writhed in his grip, encouraging his behaviour which pleased him to no end. Yet there was inhibition.

His shaggy hair swept and kept back by her tense hand, he held her thigh closely to his body, crushing her body with his into the wall, making sure she could never escape him again. Ace never broke eye contact with her, even when she did, in reaction to him pressing himself to her, her lips parted with her hot breath, her eyelids fluttering, her eyelashes tickling him, yet he never stopped gazing at her. Something profound was filtering through his system.

"Ace… please." She gasped, her full breasts grazed his fingers that twitched. Her wanton movements of her hips ever so slightly grazed his hardness, causing his breath to hitch. Ace still forced her to keep her eyes on him, foreheads pressed heavily to each other, sharing each other's breath, she even tried to move away slightly, to which he responded to by pulling her closer and grinded his cock into her core, causing him to grunt and growl into her open mouth, watching her sweet expression. More powerful than any pornography he looked over.

"Ace, please. I'm begging you. I-" she started desperately, her form under his control, her breasts teasing his fingertips, her sensitive and drenched core moving roughly against his heavy and thick cock was invigorating but irritating because he knew the moment he had direct contact with his precious baby that he would be completely undone at that very moment. He had little self-control and his girl hot and bothered underneath him. Ace tore off her shirt, string breaking apart from the sudden force as if it was made of paper, tossed to never be seen again. He was welling up in deep satisfaction and hunger from seeing her full bust and naked torso; ready for him to mark. Still not breaking any eye contract from her as he laid his lips and mouth on her unblemished skin, nipping her that bordered pain and sensual causing her to jump and squirm which Ace remedied by gripping her thighs till his fingers were imprinted on her skin. Maintaining their gaze as he made his trail up her torso, his cockiness filling up rapidly, enjoying feeling her every moment from her body. Ace took liberty marking her, enjoying her skin becoming goosebumped and her nipples dark and sensitive in the air, he could barely contain his excitement to tease her. Ace reached her full bust, and with one desperate look he ravaged her. Sucking and biting every inch of her chest, that was splotched and damp of his actions. Her squirming increased tenfold, her wriggling only increased the contact between their cores, which made Ace even more agitated, which he translated to biting and sucking on her nipples, making her even weaker against him, squealing and moaning his name, which he watched intently, his arousal growing tenfold.

* * *

 

His baby woke up peacefully, her head on his wide and welcoming shoulder, Ace had his thick muscly arm draped over her waist. She shuffled closer to him, enjoying their current position, drawing the quilt closer to their sleepy figures making sure Ace had enough she had been caught off guard when her back hit the mattress his big arms caging her head as she looked up. Sleepy Ace had tousled hair that somehow made his freckles pop out more and his dusty dark eyes just made him unbelievably attractive. His deep grumble, warm tan skin just sent her visual senses in a tizzy.  
"Morning." She shyly greeted, averting her gaze, because she really couldn't handle Ace looking so handsome so early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet for goodness sake. If he looked so god damn good in dim lamp light what kind of handsome will he be with golden rays basking his features. Something that she feared but desired.

Ace grunted, he grabbed her attention by putting his forehead on hers, catching her blushing and shy gaze with his sleepy serious expression. Instinctively she moved her arms above her head, which he grabbed and held in his delectable warm grasp, as he continued holding her shy gaze. She kissed him softly, he could feel her body relax instantly under him, as he comforted her by grazing her hand with his fingers as he pressed more kisses back to her. The kisses grew more lustrous, losing innocence and gaining more promiscuous intent.

"Ace we can't." She reasoned breathlessly.

"Can't what?" His sleepy voice deep and teasing, which made her involuntarily shimmy, a telltale sign of her arousal which he picked up. He separated her legs, holding her wrists much more strongly, enjoying her fluttering movements beneath him. Gosh she was so smol and beautiful.

"Ace we can't do-" her breath was taken from her, as Ace took a moment to hold his cock and push all the way to his hilt as his baby was talking. He clenched his muscles to try hard to not cum right in her right there and then, she felt so fucking good, he really couldn't help himself. He took pleasure in teasing her, watching her become flustered as she couldn't quite ignore the exquisite delicious friction they had created but she was still somewhat adamant on telling him

"F-fuckkkk. Ace we really-" he took his cock all the way out of her pleasurable little pocket, sopping wet for him, which just fuelled his ego and arousal. His baby was so fucking wet and ready for his cock, made his ego and body sing. As she was getting close to the end of her sentence he pushed himself into her again, causing her mouth to widen, he drank in her image. Ace too was caught between keeping his cool and teasing his girl till she was senseless and just ramming her perfect body till they were both sweaty messes and fall asleep against each other. He knew it would eventually end in the latter, but he didn't know how long he wanted to tease her and how long his reserve and resolve would last.

"What's that? You're not speaking clearly." He taunts above her, his face handsome but vicious. He pulls out, every time he slides his hips automatically want to frantically pump, but his trickster ego was slightly stronger but he knew that would go in the next time he slid into his tight little girl he wouldn't be so controlled. He presses their noses together, kissing her, nipping her lips. Watching her eyelashes flutter and her stutter which Ace smiled at. God how cute was she, how can she be perfect, all for him.

He watches her mouth open again, before a syllable comes out he slides into her deeply, his grip almost crushing her, as he watches her vaguely, her cry muffled with him and a moan. Only vaguely because Ace doesn't know if he can last another pull out, she was splendidly wet and tight, gripping him as he pulled out creating a delectable friction that filled his soul and set his nerves on fire.

"Fuck Ace. God. Please." She cries, her head pressed into the sheets, tears leaking out of her eyes, frustration and desire painted across her face, he almost smirked. She jerked against him, her hands trying to aid her but he had a strong advantage, crushing her movements with his chest. Pleading his name as if it was a mantra mixed with her raspy desperateness and her beautiful face blemished with his marks; she was perfect.

"I'm not God but you were always the flatterer. You need to speak more clearly baby." He mocked her, laying his slick heavy cock on the top of her mound. He watched her movements with deep interest, not a sliver of benevolence in his expression but just merciless handsome laced with animalistic nature. Ace felt his chest swell with ego, he caused his baby to be such a flustered hot and wet mess perfect to receive his thick wet cock. Yet the next moment he was not prepared for, in sheer desperation his girl moved her hips up, grinding her slick core along his cock, and successfully moving her hips in the right angle to catch the tip of Ace's cock in her tight slick, taking advantage of Ace's cocky nature. Which immediately changed to feral desire, as he stopped her movements, as he moved one hand to still her body and one hand intertwined in hers, sliding in his heavy cock roughly to his hilt and grinding himself into her, causing his legs to falter momentarily and her walls tense and wrap around him welcoming him.

Ace continued rocking his hips back and forth, from head to root, nipping her neck, growling as he pulled hips back and forth in a brutal force. He watched her expression, her face in shock, and her mouth plump and red for kissing, making him hornier and determined to have his baby crying and squealing his name as she comes around him and milks his cock. Imagining her unbearably and unforgiving tightness squeezing his cum and creaming his baby girl made him rut her faster and harder. Sweat was forming as he grunted in her ear, holding her hands in a crushing embrace. Her eyes finally opened, managing to catch eye contact, biting her lip as she gazes innocently and desperately up at him, making his whole nervous system spasm. Honestly why was she so fucking

"Tease." He growled into her mouth, their foreheads pressed intently against each other, as she moaned which he swallowed eagerly as they interlaced fingers holding each other tightly. He could feel both his and her undoing, holding her waist and hips to his flush so he could pound, their skin and bones bouncing and ruffling the sheets underneath them. His hair sweaty, their noses, lips and eyes aligned, as her hand grip was starting to rival his.

"Come baby, come for me." He demanded, pounded his hips one last time as he was caught in her vice as he released his orgasm, both breathing heavily, she was looking up at him her breath caught, making the final move by kissing him one more time, loosening him. He smiled at her gesture, she was always thinking of him, he loved that she always thought about him even when he was trying to fuck her senseless, it meant to Ace that she was perfect for him and proved to him that every decision he had made and will make was the right one, for their future. As he kissed her sleepy expression as he gently laid her form around him. Kissing her forehead, basking in her beauty, stroking her hair and absorbing every single moment.

Despite Ace spending his whole weekend with his girl, he was wistful when he said his goodbye. He thought spending 48 hours with her would be enough to at least satiate his desperation temporarily but instead it increased his hunger. To the point that he considered quitting his job and just restart his life elsewhere with his baby. Her warm faint cocoa butter scent from her skin when he kissed her all over before he left lingered on his lips, his fingers, it made his mind simultaneously soften and grimace. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on now before he saw his girl, he enjoyed drinking with his comrades, having fun times messing with the boys but it was a pale replacement of spending time with his girl. Nothing could replace or beat that, he realised how much he needed her. And obviously how much she must be missing him. Even though Ace knew there could be grave repercussions if he was caught breaking the rules and how much of an emotional backstab it would be to Sabo, but Ace was already planning when he wanted to come back and see his girl again.

Ace had decided 3 weeks would be the maximum he would go without returning. Any more than that would be far too long and he would most definitely be more than just emotional and to be quite honest, work could only interesting for a certain amount of time. Afterwards he would get agitated like an animal kept in a cage too long, he needed to have space, space to enjoy with his baby. A yawn was caught in his throat as he stretched his slightly sore muscles, not even acknowledging the looks and whispers from girls around him seeing the quick flash of his body his clothes revealed. Before they could even compliment him he was already walking ahead, thinking about his girl, grinning.

Before the next time Ace returned to his girl secretly, he still had that inkling that his girl was not… honest. He also knew the current gang rivalries were resulting in physical damage of property and her parents' shop was vulnerable and even more so because they had not paid any money to any gang and was left unprotected. Thus he wanted to have a watcher look over her to inform him of anything, Ace knew that his girl had a habit of hiding things, important things from him, hence he wanted to know everything that was going on with his girl even if she didn't tell him all the details. Did that make him overprotective? Maybe. But was he a monster? Was he a monster for trying to watch his baby girl when he couldn't be there to protect her in person?

Ace was informed that his precious girl was not doing anything out of the ordinary. Going to school, studying and working. She occasionally hung out with her previous friends, not giving a remotely romantic desire for her old flame Luffy, and carrying on with her other duties. Ace was satisfied, his heart felt a deep pang knowing how hard his girl was working and predicting how much stress she was putting herself under. _'Another week'_ Ace thought, he would relieve her pain, as she would do for her. He would kiss away her stress from her temples, her body would relax and welcome him immediately and he would be washed over her lovely scent and just bask in her love. It made him euphoric, the simple smile with her eyes scrunched up told Ace how much she cared for him and Ace wanted nothing more than that, genuinely. Dwelling on that content feeling of love and affection from his girl, Ace was happily stuffing his bag to stay over his precious baby, humming a soft melody reflecting his mood.

"Excuse me, sir. I've been knocking for ten minutes without a response." Ace's head whipped up at the interruption. His happy mood instantly disappearing

"Yeah?" he rudely encouraged, seeing the informant flinch at the tone. Ace rolled his eyes, since when did people get scared of him so easily. He wasn't a monster that ate people.

"I thought this would be an issue to bring to you ASAP sir. The young lady I have been watching over, she may…. She has found a paying job which she has been searching for a while." The man convoluted timidly.

"Annd?" He encouraged sarcastically, huffing out in frustration.

"Well… She.. um.. She took up the job with Eustass Kid. A couple days ago." The man squeaked, not wanting to look at Ace in the eye, knowing the stories of his temper. No eye contact they said, its like Medusa, direct eye contact with a mad Ace would turn you into stone.

The calculations and scenarios were running through his head at lightning speed, his body growing much hotter from the blood pumping so quickly. Ace left the informant in a frightened stupor, his legs automatically walking in the direction of his girl. He almost didn't believe what he had just heard. His baby and Eustass Kid. That bastard must have done something against her will to make her accept. Why on God's green earth would she accept? She knew her actions would cost, why would she fraternize with the awful bastard, Ace knew she would be in immediate danger if she continued. Also…

Why was she letting herself be vulnerable to Eustass Kid. Did she want to cheat on him and Sabo? She must know that is what would happen if she continued to keep in contact with that fuckhead. Ace stormed off quickly, bee-lining to her room, climbing up into her balcony, not caring if she was busy or not. Whatever the fuck she was doing could fucking wait.

He rapped his fist on the glass door quickly, his mood softened slightly to see her slightly slouched figure in his shirt that he gave her. Seeing her wear his clothing when she was alone and by choice comforted a little.

"Ace?" she held onto him slightly after their hug. Noticing that something was

"On the bed now." Throwing his bag to the side, undoing his belt and shirt, moving his hair out of the way, making sure that his girl was always in his sight. Watching her climb on her bed, smirking a little that she only had panties on under his shirt. She flipped onto her back easily with a soft plop, her legs a little awry, her expression unreadable but Ace could tell she was at least confused a little aroused. His smirk deepened at his view of her. Her legs spread a little, it was fine that her legs were not completely opened, he loved holding as much of her as he could, in fact he loved holding her still when she squirmed, the friction of smooth skin in his roughened hands was divine, especially when he was holding her against his hard body and pressing himself into her. She was surveying him, on her elbows, quiet and curious. He walked, lowering himself to her level as he grasped her legs, sliding down his large hands down her cool skin, enjoying the smoothness and firmness. He gave quick kisses down her calves, sloppy as he started at her thigh, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, closing the distance and making sure she was watching his every moment. He slowed his pace towards his aim, nipping red splotchy marks on her inner thighs, breathing heavy streams of breath through his nose on her sensitive and newly marked skin making her quiver. The more she squirmed and quivered the harder he bit, marked, kissed, he wanted her to look and understand who owned her and loved her. She unbuttoned her shirt from the button, but stopped just under her full bust, leaving little to the imagination to run her fingers through his hair, moaning and whining his name which Ace was thankful for. Even though he was here with his girl, he couldn't quite forgive and forget.

"Where is your phone?" He asked measuredly

"O-on my desk" she whispered. Ace gently laid her legs on the bed as he picked up her phone and handed it to her, watching her confused expression.

"I want you to call Sabo. Call him and do not let on that I am here." He picked up his last place, one of her legs on his shoulder, his face suffocated with her thighs, as she stuttered with a heavy blush.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again baby. Don't make me angry." He threatened softly, biting her thigh, keeping direct eye contact, kissing her thighs, indulging.

She gave a last desperate expression to try and make Ace doubt his decision but one second more of a glance told her to do as she was told.

She opened her phone, pressing the screen, letting the call screen come up and waited for Sabo to answer, whilst she watched Ace watch her.

"Hi~"

"How's my baby doing?" Ace watched her intently, making sure she would follow through.

"I'm good, miss you and Ace a lot." She answered quickly hoping that she could end this as soon as humanly possible.

"Yeah? I miss you a lot too." She has a quick second of sympathy, she really missed that blonde goofball. Those tender thoughts quickly interrupted as she noticed Ace had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she half whispered, forgetting that she was still on the phone and had to make sure Ace's presence was not known. She almost lost her breath for a moment as Sabo had turned quiet on the phone, wondering if she had fucked things up.

"I want to ask you something. Are you alone?" he asked much more quietly, giving her indication where the conversation was going to head,

"Yes, my door is locked too." She confirmed confidently. That was challenged completely by , Ace, he kissed her thigh much more gently and softly, his huge warm palm supporting under her ass and his thumb rubbing her down the middle of her covered pussy. Even though she was wearing thick cotton panties, the heat of his hand and the thick pad of this thumb rubbed the soft cotton on her damp heat, it was scratching that itch she never knew she had until now. It was settling and raising her nerves. Her hips rose and her body shifted majorly in response to the delicious friction. Her body and the sheets were shuffling slightly, she tried to move her legs but was reminded that Ace firmly kept those in control, keeping a close eye on her as he feasted.

Her head was starting to float, that feel-good dreamy feeling was sinking in. This situation was weird but why was she starting to get really turned on, was this cheating? It couldn't be because both Ace and Sabo knew she was shared between the two of them but one was much more active than the other, and she felt slightly guilty too. That thought process was derailed as Ace pressed the hot pad of his thumb on her damp panties, rubbing her clit slightly and slowly kept the pressure of his thumb sliding down the length of her slit, making sure that every inch of her drenched pussy was soaking her panties. Despite her protest, and Ace's anger, he couldn't ignore his arousal and how sexy the predicament he had caused for his girl was. He carried on his treatment, allowing his girl to have a tiny space to think.

"Yes Sabo. Please, fuck. Please let me help you." She asked, how cute. Did she think she really could successfully do his evil plan? It was making Ace excited as he imagined the terrible and hot outcome of this phone call.

"So much, I think about you everyday." She replied far too calmly.

Time to really start things Ace thought. Without warning he held her underwear's elastic band and pulled it straight down her legs and flung it to somewhere unknown. Enjoying her surprised face, oh ho was she going to be thoroughly surprised. His eager mouth was following his desperate nose. Following her musk, savouring her scent. He wanted to do a teasingly long lick from base to front, hearing her squeal and moan was his reward. Her skin was already layered with sweat whilst her face was cherry red, still watching his moves, Ace felt incredible. Only his baby could make him feel like God, and yet still desire to fulfil her wishes and commands. Something forming in his chest that was akin to satisfaction but deeper.

He felt her body quiver, he held her still, widening her legs slowly enjoying the slow friction of her smooth legs on his tense shoulders. His black mussed hair pushed back, emphasising his devilish handsomeness that made her breathless. His eyes half lidded but still observed her, making sure she was doing as she was told. His teasing mouth was daringly close to her neediest place, making her breath hitch.

"I think about you a lot… When I'm alone… and late at night." She whispered, addressing both Ace and Sabo. Keeping down a cry as he pressed a kiss on the side, just missing her slit. That was far too teasing, how cruel could he be? Well with that mischievous look in his eyes, it told her that this was only the beginning. What had she gotten herself into?

"What else baby girl?" she heard quietly, barely recognising where it was coming from Sabo, her grip on her phone was loosening, desperately trying to keep the illusion. Which was becoming increasingly difficult as Ace decided to take the initiative and pressed his open lips on her sweet little mound and lifted his damned thick tongue licked up her cunt slowly, savouring her honey, making her moan. Lifting her hips off the bed, her head and hair to toss; Ace gripped onto her legs even tighter, not letting her get away for even a millisecond.

"Do you like being called baby girl?" Sabo teased. Without giving her a second to breathe, Ace continued to slowly lick her from the very bottom to the top making her back arch, her fingers tighten in his hair and her moans to increase tenfold. Ace was caught in between letting her cum or torturing her, because either way he was going to get to cum around his fingers, the difference was if he was forgiving or sadistic.

Forgiving most definitely.

 ~~Forgiving most definitely.~~ Sadistic.

He caught her glance, notifying her of his mood change. His eyes darker, focused. She was about to question what when Ace just opened her pussy with his thick, rough fingers, stretching her hot tight walls open. Open for his tongue to graze the inside, only for a moment which was cruel for her, which she whined at but immediately turned to a deep sexy groan as his tongue pressed and played her clit as he played with her opening. How fucking wet was she, she was soaking his hand and it was all because of him. God his cock was straining, already knowing how slippery she was from last time how much wetter could she get? His head was cloudy with lust already, high on her musk and ego as he knew this was all his doing, his tight little girl was all hot and wet for his cock only. His internal dialogue was doing nothing to ease his arousal, he started to slightly rubbing his cock on her bed through his shorts to relieve some tension. He knew she wanted it bad, he did too, but how much wetter was she this time, the tight grip around his fingers was delectable, he was fighting with his selfish ego that really wanted to rut her, fill her up to the hilt and have her milk his cock completely. Completely renewing his ego and energy Ace completely ruined her. Twisting his fingers, stretching her tight walls feeling her resistance as he suffocated himself, burying his tongue, playing with her clit. Drinking up all her slick, letting the music of her satisfied yet needy groans wash over him and incorporated into his memory.

"Ffucckk" she let out in a fragile voice, her head against the mattress. Heavily breathing into the phone. Ace couldn't help but smile at this, knowing already how much Sabo would enjoy this. It was a filthy little secret that Ace couldn't help but get harder over. He licked and ate his baby out with new vigour, gripping her thighs tightly making sure that she couldn't escape.

"Yess… Daddy" she affirmed in a soft needy voice that Ace hadn't even acknowledged was in her register.

"I took off my clothes Daddy, waiting here naked in bed for you to play with" she said lazily, Ace is somewhat amazed that she can still respond after his administration. He let up slightly, giving her some space to answer Sabo, giving his jaw a break.

"Waiting for you to put your large hands all over me. Playing with my ass, jiggling it in your hands." Ace was watching her respond, almost a little jealous that he wasn't the one having this conversation. He stilled his movements, intrigued by this conversation.

" _Ah~_ Of course I miss sucking on Daddy's cock." That was not what he expected to come out of his baby girl's mouth. She was a succubus, a fox, not knowing her words had a certain effect. Now, he was jealous of Sabo, which he was not sure how that was possible.

"I love sucking- I love choking on Daddy's cock. I especially love it when you threat your fingers through my hair and fuck my little throat Daddy" he watched her play, those sweet filthy words ruffled Ace in a way that he was unfamiliar with. He stopped his actions slowly to not startle her, watching her play with the word Daddy. Ace knew it was meant for Sabo but he was growing accustomed to it, he had to admit it made him feel a lot more powerful just hearing her whimper "Daddy" when he fucked her. Maybe he should try it. Now.

Without a hesitation, he started again; biting and kissing any unmarked skin on her thighs, making sure she was entirely covered, making her watch what Ace was doing. He kept her eye contact, making sure she watched him bite and kiss every inch of her skin, letting the cool air settle around her mound making her shiver and super sensitive. She watched with avid interest, moaning every time the air cool on the fresh mark Ace left and his hot breath and tongue melt on her skin, her body shivering. Her lips bright red from biting, glistened as she watched Ace administer his mark on her, no longer shy but demanding.

"I love it when daddy bites me all over makes me so horny baby. I love seeing them afterwards, makes me feel like you own me." She admitted, having a devious yet innocent look, making Ace stop in his tracks. Making sure he heard right. He missed a minute of her conversation with Sabo after he furiously tried to punish her, making her squirm even more, Ace's cock was starting to drool pre cum, making his boxers messy. God he wanted to fuck her now.

"You're so cute and you're even cuter when I kiss and bite your throat when you fuck me, cause you're mine, shows everyone I own you." She teased him confidently, not whispering her words, making sure both men heard her. Ace gave her a dark look that made her swell and scared at the same time, as he stood up towering over her lovely form griping her waist. He quickly took off his clothes, ripped off his shirt from her body, causing her to slide up the bed in haste, her naked body under his Adonis body. His hair falling down around his face as his expression was becoming unreadable, slightly frightening her, he saw that flicker across her face. He was glad, she should be frightened, playing with dangerous things like "Daddy" and testing him was not a joke. Ace also remembered why he asked her to do this whole thing; he wanted her to remember who she belonged to. Even if they were not there physically she was to remember that she should not endanger their relationship, especially with Eustass Kid. Imprint her memory that she belonged to only Ace and Sabo, her body, her soul and her life, and they would do the same in return. He nudged her legs apart, her thighs stinging from the marks, and burning because of Ace's stupid hot temperature. It made her skin all tingly he was so warm, so satisfying, even the burn of his hot hands gripping her sides was enough to make her insides melt. He slid his hands up her sides, feeling her shiver, her back muscles ripple on his fingertips, making him smile.

God her reactions to him were so genuine, it made her even cuter that he could make her feel this way and she couldn't hide it. She gazed up at him, breathless, still holding the phone to her ear, confirming to Ace that she had a concentration of a saint, but she was a pure and delicious sin. She really couldn't help but admire his body, which he chuckled at. Even though she had seen him a million times, she was still amazed, every time, it made him feel _good_.Something genuine that he couldn't describe in detail, the way her eyes widen in shock, her shy blush and her embarrassed gaze made Ace chuckle appreciatively that she still found him amazing. Much like how he could never stop admiring her beauty; he leant down to give her a soft passionate kiss. Once again they were close, face to face, almost breathing each other's air, forehead's touching, soft and intimate.

"Yes. Yes Daddy. I love it when you own me. I love it when you grip my hair and fuck my little throat. I love drooling over your cock. It feels" she half-whispers as she looks Ace directly in the eyes, biting her lip. Ace's face drops, as he processes the filthy string of words that came out of her mouth, and knocks the phone out of her hand, as he pulls her towards him by her thighs. Still aching from the bites and now his burning hot hands imprinting on her inner thighs, Ace wrapped her legs around his torso, allowing him to smack his thick cock smeared in pre on her clit, growling as he watches her squirm. He smacks her thigh to warn her to be still, (making her moan his name quietly, now he doesn't know if Daddy or his name sounds better out of his tight little girl's mouth) as he starts to rock back and forth watching the lips of her cunt part and wrap around his cock.

"Daddy please." Desperate, whiny and perfectly needy, her hair messy from all her movements and her arms covering her face in embarrassment. Ace smiled. Even if she was trying to be brazen and mischievous, she would always be that shy girl that Ace has always loved. He gently picked her legs off around his body, laying her gently, rubbing her sides again to ease her, her arms slowly coming off her face, which was still red which he found adorable. Giving her an Eskimo kiss, before slowly kissing her again. Their kisses passionate and leaving each other breathless.

"Ace please." She whispers, her whole face still bright red. He doesn't let her shy away though. He kisses her again, playing with each other's tongues. Swallowing her moans as he teased her entrance still, covering his cock with her slick, making slippery wet sounds that were honestly sinful. She was fine with the teasing, just about, until Ace suddenly decided to slide his cock all the way to the hilt, Ace's muscles all tingled. How could she feel so divine?

Honest to God he wanted to savour it like he did last time, but will all the teasing, he couldn't take it.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." He snarled in her ear, as he pulled out roughly and pushed in with an even greater force.

"My little girl is so fucking tight." Ace groaned in her ear, she moaned deeply in response, her tight walls gripping him making him even hornier. He held hips still as he fucked her without reserve, not caring how much noise they were making. If Sabo was suspicious then he could go to hell for all Ace cared. All he wanted now was to satiate himself and precious girl who was definitely coming close.

"That's a good girl." Ace purred, semi growled. Rutting with almost brutal force, he was sure he would leave bruise marks from his grip, which would be perfect instructions for next time.

"Fuck Daddy, please can I come? Please, I'm so fucking close!" Her breathing rapid, short and desperate, she's gripping onto Ace, her nails digging into his forearm. Closing her eyes as her mouth opened, Ace covered her quickly, swallowing her sounds, making her breathless, he holds her arms above her head, holding her hands tightly as she nears. Her moans higher and clearer, as Ace pounds her relentlessly, his hair becoming damp.

"Come baby, milk Daddy's cock like a good girl." He pushes, groaning and breathing heavily in her ear as he feels her walls squeeze him ultra-tight, kissing her as he releases his seed sloppily, not feeling like pulling out of her yet. Ace kisses her forehead as he grabs her phone to end the call with Sabo, not feeling an ounce of guilt.

He cleans up himself and his sleepy girl, who is entirely knocked out, and covers them under the warm quilt, nestling his girl by his side, fully content.

_Now to deal with that rat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 13 pages of smut.
> 
> So much for keeping it classy folks.
> 
> Almost at the end guys.
> 
> Also to make it explicitly clear- Yes Ace x reader were having actual sex and Ace made her call Sabo throughout it. So the previous chapter with Sabo ;).  
> ALSO- yeah I know there seems to be a lot of noise being made and the phone magically not picks it up, YEAH FANFICTION LOGIC SON.
> 
> Also I know I have a Daddy kink (not the kind where its incest, or age regression just saying). It's the kind where I like it in dirty talk only during sex and foreplay. And "Daddy" will use names like baby, baby girl, Cutie.
> 
> I hope you are satisfied for smut because I think this is the last part of smut soooo…
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading.
> 
> Review?  
> Many thanks  
> Love Chang xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is definitely going to thicken Ace and Sabo and fem!character. But yeah this chapter was the sort of build up and laying down foundations on the fem!character x ASL. Next chapter will be getting hot heavy and little crazy I promise.
> 
> All my mistakes, rather sorry.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Chang


End file.
